Talia
by Cinammon
Summary: COMPLETE! Princess of All Evil, part Charmed, a product of her parents' forbidden love. Talia is by nature torn between two very different worlds. But she's also the bridge between them. Where does her Destiny lie?
1. In the early hours of the Morning

**Disclaimer:** Okay, here is only disclaimer that you are going to get for this entire story, so listen up.

I don't own them! I wish I did, but I don't. The Haliwell sisters, Leo, Daryll, Cole and the whole Charmed universe, are the property of Warner Bros. I'm just having fun and unfortunately, not making a single penny out of it! 

However, any additional characters that you don't recognise, including the character of Talia, are all mine! Don't mind if you use them in any of your stories, but please let me know if you do because I'd love to read them.  
  
This is my first fanfic. All comments, including flames if you must, welcome. I promise I'll try to update as frequently as possible.

Please, please review...  
  
Pretty please...  
  
With sugar and honey on top...

.

**Later A/N:** I don't know if anyone's noticed but, , I've just posted a revised version of this chapter. Actually I aim to repost all pre-beta chapters. I've come a long way throughout this story and I feel that my writing is a little uneven, so I'm just going to even it out. I will be sometimes adding scenes that weren't there before. Revised chapters will have the following mark on them.

.

-------

**R**

-------

.  
  
**Chapter 1: In the Early Hours Of the Morning**  
  
It was in the early hours of the morning that she missed him the most. When, after hours of intensely passionate, almost hungry, lovemaking, they lay in bed exhausted and finally satisfied, in their own cocoon of complete and utter love. With his arms wrapped tightly around her, he held her tight and together they lay in bed watching the sunrise though the window.  
  
_"'Phoebe," he used to whisper in her ear, "you're the sunrise. All lit up like heaven and as soft as butterflies, but don't you tell the secret. Don't you tell a soul."_  
  
Many were the sunrises they had watched together from this very window. Sometimes he would softly whisper poetry in her ear, as lovers do, and his warm breath on her skin would cause new waves of desire to wash through her. Sometimes they would just lay there, his back on the bed board, hers against his chest, her small body enveloped in his warm embrace, transported in a world of their own. They would then watch the sunrise in silence. There was no need for words.  
  
_"For centuries I lived in the darkness of the night. _

_And then you came. _

_My very own sunrise, you brought me to the light. _

_All lit up like heaven, _

_As soft as butterflies, _

_Your kisses like morning dew."_  
  
Phoebe slowly opened her eyes. She had been dreaming again. That's all she could ever do these days... dream about a past long gone. She reached to her bedside table and turned off the alarm.  
  
Taking her time, she got out of bed, grabbed her towel, and headed to the shower. Stubbornly, she turned her back to the window and the sunrise that had already passed.  
  


.

  
In the Underworld the Source looked into the stone pool of water, at the beautiful woman getting ready for her morning shower. Sixteen years had done nothing to spoil her looks and figure. And those same years had done nothing to diminish Cole's love for the Charmed One before him.  
  
Just as Phoebe started to take her clothes off, Cole waved a hand at the pool and the image that had been there but a second ago, was gone. 

Watching her would only leave him wanting to feel her skin against his own one more time, and that could only lead to trouble.  
  
Cole turned his back to the pool and called one of the many demons that were ever so willing to serve him these days.  
  
"You called my, liege?" the demon asked.  
  
"Bring my daughter to me," the Source ordered in a hoarse voice with barely a glance at the demon's direction.  
  
The demon bowed deeply and hurried away leaving Cole alone with his thoughts.  
  
The Source was startled out of his reverie a few minutes later by the same demon.  
  
"Yes." he demanded impatiently when the demon bowed, "what is it?"  
  
"Sire," the demon said trembling, "The princess... she's gone!"


	2. Family Reunion

**A/N:** Thank you everyone, for your reviews. Keep them coming please... They're what encouraged me to write another chapter so quickly. I hope you like it!  
  
I'd especially like to thank Rose Madder and Pipper43 for bothering to sign in to review, and for their kind comments. Rose, I hope this answers at least one of your questions.  
  


.

-------

**R**

**------**

.

  
**Chapter 2: ****Reunion**  
  
While the Source was ranting and raving in the Underworld about his daughter's apparent disappearance from his realm, a beautiful young woman flamed just a few meters away from the Haliwell manor.  
  
She appeared to be no more than sixteen and she carried a backpack. The girl stood in front of the manor for a while, looking at the old house apprehensively. 

A myriad of emotions flashed across her face. Fear, pain and hope, were but a few of them. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself down. When she opened them again, all one could see in their unfathomable depths was pure determination, and the infamous Haliwell stubbornness.  
  
Slowly and purposefully she walked up the steps to the front door. With a hand that shook slightly, she rang the doorbell and stood perfectly still, her fists clenched, nervously waiting to see what the fates had in store for her.  
  


.

  
Meanwhile, inside the manor, the Haliwells and Leo were gathered in the kitchen around the breakfast-laden table.  
  
"'Morning people!" yelled Phoebe above the noise as she breezed into the busy room.  
  
A chorus of 'good mornings' was heard as Phoebe sat herself down on one of the many chairs around the table.  
  
"I'm off to work..." said Paige pushing her chair away from the table.  
  
"Have a good one, sweetie!" wished Piper over a cup of steaming tea, even as the youngest Charmed One was still gathering her things together. Paige left the kitchen with a piece of toast still in her hand, waving it around in a cheerful goodbye.

  
"And how's my favourite nephew doing these days?" Phoebe asked Wyatt as she leaned across the table for a piece of toast of her own.  
  
"Aunt Phoebe, I'm your only nephew!" a 15-year-old Wyatt said, rolling his eyes at his aunt.  
  
"Okay, so how's my _only_ nephew doing, then?" she corrected herself laughingly. "I hear your first football game's coming up and that you're putting loads of extra practice time for it."  
  
"Well, I **am** quarterback, aunt Phoebe," he replied bursting with pride, unable to resist the wide grin that suddenly split his face in two.

It was the beginning of the school year and football tryouts were held only a week ago. Wyatt had been ecstatic to learn that he had managed to beat many other boys older than him to secure the much coveted position of quarterback on the school football team.  
  
"You'll do great, I'm sure," offered Phoebe in turn.  
  
"Of course he will," agreed Leo with a smug smile that burst with fatherly pride, "he's his father's son!"  
  
"Mine too, last time I checked," added Piper, an amused expression on her face.  
  
There was nothing unusual about this morning. And that's the way the Haliwells liked it! As the most powerful witches in the world, they had enough excitement in their lives to be pleased by the simple, mundane things in life.  
  


But sometimes life has a funny way of turning and twisting to bring you face to face with things you could have never imagined.  
  


The doorbell rang.  
  
Strangely enough there was no ominous sound to it. No haunting echo. It was the same bell that had always sounded at the Haliwell manor. But on this day, the ringing of the manor's bell signaled the end of an era for the Haliwells, and the beginning of another. Their lives were about to be changed forever...  
  
"I'll get it!" yelled Paige in the living room, who had finally managed to locate her keys between the couch cushions, and who was already on her way out.  
  
The door opened to reveal a slender young woman with brown eyes and cinnamon hair. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a red shirt and carried a backpack. The girl stood still and simply stared at Paige. For a while she seemed to be at a loss of what to say. 

She nervously passed her hand through her hair and bit her lip before she managed to say, "Good morning. Is Ms Phoebe Haliwell here, please?"  
  
"Yes she is, come in."  
  
Paige took one look at the girl before her and decided to stay and find out what she wanted before leaving for work. Her curiosity was piqued.  
  
"Phoebe!!!" she yelled, "there's someone here to see you!"  
  
Phoebe entered the living room followed by the rest of the Haliwell household. Piper was on her way to take Wyatt to school and Leo wanted to say goodbye before orbing back to "Elderland" as Piper and her sisters called it. 

Being an Elder was demanding, and hardly a 9 to 5 job, but Leo tried to spend as much time as possible with his family. It was the least he could do after the Chris fiasco.  
  
The girl's eyes focused on a second pair of eyes as big and as intense as her own.  
  
"Hi, I'm Phoebe, how can I help you?"  
  
Phoebe was puzzled by the girl that stood stiffly before her. There was something very familiar about her, yet she was sure she had never seen her before in her life.  
  
The girl stood frozen, her eyes fixed on the mother she had never known.  
  
"I'm Talia," she managed, "I'm your daughter."


	3. A bit of Story Telling

Well, here's the next installment. After reading your reviews I just had to write another chapter. I can't let my readers down, can I? This one's longer too, but it could also raise certain questions, feel free to ask me anything. Hope you like it!  
  
Oh, by the way: keep the reviews coming! The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll post the next chapter!  
  


.

-------

**R**

-------

.

  
**Chapter 3: A bit of Storytelling**  
  
"What!" exclaimed Paige, "That's ridiculous! Right, Phoebe?"  
  
"I think I'd know if Phoebe had a daughter!" said Piper. "Who are you and what do you want?"  
  
The calm, family scene that had taken place only minutes ago in the kitchen was shattered, and what little normal time the Haliwells had had this morning, was gone.  
  
The room erupted into a cacophony of surprise, disbelief and indignation at the absurdity of the statement the newcomer had uttered. The only people who were completely silent were the very centers of this maelstrom. Phoebe and Talia stood in the middle of this chaos, their eyes locked, focused on nothing but each other.  
  
"Leo, what the hell is going on here?" Piper's voice rose above the noise.  
  
"I don't know anything about this, honey, I promise. But I could go up there and ask the other elders if you want."  
  
"You bet I want! This is a family crisis, so get your butt up there and clear this out!"  
  
"Guys, guys, please, let's just let Talia explain, shall we? Leo, I want you to hear this too. You can go check with the elders later" said Phoebe as calmly as she could. As far as she knew, she'd never given birth. Sure, she had become pregnant by the Source once -  
  
But that couldn't possibly be it, could it? The child she had been carrying had died before it was even born. And it had taken out the Seer and the Evil Council in the process. That child was gone. She'd even mourned for it! It had after all been hers and Cole's baby... She sighed at the thought of him, then focused her attention on the matter at hand.  
  
So, Talia couldn't possibly be her daughter. Right? Right. But as she looked in those eyes, so similar to her own, she found herself wanting to believe that this girl, really was her daughter... 

For the first time since Talia made her startling announcement, Phoebe noticed the girl's age. She looked to be around sixteen. Sixteen years ago and, in what seemed like a different lifetime, Phoebe had been married to Cole. She had become pregnant with his child. If there was the remotest chance that Talia was telling the truth, then Phoebe had to know.  
  
"Please, sit down," she said kindly. "We're listening."  
  
Piper, Paige, Wyatt and Leo followed suit, all thoughts of school and work forgotten. This was more important than all that. This was family.  
  
"I guess, this must be a bit of a shock to all of you," said Talia nervously.  
  
"Err, yeah!" retorted Paige sarcastically.  
  
Phoebe threw an annoyed glance at her younger sister. It was enough to silence her.  
  
"Go on, Talia," she then said with an encouraging smile.  
  


Talia swallowed and took a deep breath before embarking on her story.

  
"Sixteen years ago, you, Phoebe, were married to a half-mortal, half-demon called Cole Turner, also known as the upper level demon Belthazor. In your battle with the old Source and in order to protect you, he took the Hollow, and... well, as you all know, this resulted to the transfer of the Source's powers to him, so that Cole Turner, became the new Source.  
  
"Then you... became pregnant with Cole's child; the Source's child... 

"From what I understand, the story ended for you when the Seer stole your unborn baby through magical means and the baby ended up destroying the Seer, the Evil Council and itself in a, rather spectacular, explosion that had both sides stunned."

Talia paused for a while and studied the carpet between her feet. So far, she hadn't told them anything they didn't know.

"But although you have, until now, thought that that was the end of it all, it was in fact just the beginning of a whole different story, because you see... that child survived. It was brought to this world and it grew up."

She took one more deep breath.

"That child is me."  
  
Talia looked at the faces of the people around her. Shock was written on all of them.  
  
"Paige, right?" she asked the redhead who sat in the chair opposite her with her mouth hanging wide open.  
  
"Ye-es," she replied carefully.  
  
"What happened when you vanquished Cole after he became the new Source?"  
  
"He... ended up in the Demonic Wasteland. 

"There, he not only survived, but he somehow managed to gain a bunch of powers, and then came back stronger than ever and hell-bent on getting Phoebe back."  
  
"Why didn't he die in the Demonic Wasteland, just like any other vanquished demon?" prompted Talia.  
  
"Because he was half-demon and half-_human_. And humans don't come to any harm in the Demonic Wasteland when they enter it. Once they get in of course, there are all sorts of dangers that they have to face to survive, but Cole survived all that," interjected Leo.  
  
"Exactly!" said Talia getting slightly excited. "You must be Leo, Piper's husband. You are an Elder, correct? Help me out here. You see, when the Seer stole me from my mother, I may have still been unborn at the time, but I had already been created, I was alive. Had I been killed or vanquished, I'd still have to go somewhere, right?"  
  


Leo nodded.

  
"For something to be alive, it has to have a life essence. Even unborn babies have a life essence. No matter how far along the pregnancy is," Leo explained to the Haliwells.  
  
"But if this baby has, what you call, a life essence, then it can die too, right? And that baby _did_ die. The three of us saw it," said Piper.  
  


Talia made a grimace in an effort to explain.

  
"It's not so much as dying... as it is vanquishing. What you saw was me vanquishing everything that would want to hurt me within a certain radius, destroying myself in the process. I don't understand, or remember it for that matter, myself really, but the best guess anyone has come up with was that what I did, I did as, well, self defense. But, like I said earlier, I am both Cole's _and_ Phoebe's daughter. Half-witch and half-demon, and just like Cole, my life essence ended up, intact, in the Demonic Wasteland."

"But how could an unborn child fight the dangers of the Wasteland? Surely, if you're telling the truth Phoebe's baby couldn't have survived."  
  
Talia smiled softly at Paige and Piper who was nodding her head vigorously.

"I was lucky. My father recognized my life essence and rescued me from that thing down there."

***************

_Cole sat dejectedly on a pile of rocks amidst what seemed to be a never ending sea of sand. Grimy sweat ran in rivulets down his body from the heat of an invisible sun. Nothing ever changed in the Wasteland. There was no difference between day and night and Cole had lost track of time, what seemed like eons ago. _

_Only one thing had kept him going down here for so long. It was the memory of long cinnamon hair and big brown eyes, the memory of the feel of silky-soft skin against his own, the memory of a soft voice whispering 'I love yous' in the dark..._

_The Wasteland 'sky' exploded with light. Cole looked up in surprise. Vanquished demons fell from the sky like rain; like a meteorite shower. Cole stood up. In all his time here, he had never seen anything like it!_

_What could possibly have happened to result to so many demons being vanquished at the same time?_

_Cole looked around him trying to understand what was happening. The life essences that bombarded the Wasteland were unusually bright. Cole had come to the conclusion that the brighter the life essence was, the more powerful the demon vanquished. He guessed that all these demons must have been upper-level demons. He knew of no one, not even the Charmed Ones, that could vanquish so many powerful demons at the same time. He rose to his feet and stared out at the sand in awe. And that's when he saw it._

_A bundle of energy, of brighter life essence than any he had even seen before, sparkled like a star amidst the others. He was drawn to it. He didn't know why, but he was drawn to it. He scanned the horizon for the creature that lived in the sand to devour the lost souls that arrived here. The creature hadn't shown up yet. The life essence beckoned him and he felt strangely inclined to follow its call. Tentatively, Cole put one foot on the sand then quickly put it back on the rock. At the most, he had no more than a couple of minutes before the creature he had grown to hate with passion, would arrive. Frantically he looked around for something to capture the essence in and that's when he remembered the little potion bottle he had discovered in his trouser pocket when he had arrived here._

_Cole had always been in the habit of putting things he carried in his pockets and then forgetting about them. Phoebe had always teased him about this. He had no idea, how the little empty vial ended up in his pocket, but now, he was glad it had._

_He looked at his target one more time and made a dash for it. He was halfway there when he heard the strangely echoing, thundering noise that signified the arrival of the creature. He continued his mad dash along the sand with his heart in his throat. He had grown to fear that creature more than he had ever feared anything else in his life._

_He reached the life essence that was his target just when the creature exploded out of the sand a few meters away from him. He shoved the open vial in the middle of the glowing mist and, as if drawn to it, the mist flew inside the bottle immediately. The creature lunged at him a split moment after Cole placed the stopper securely on the mouth of the vial. He managed to dodge the gaping, snarling mouth that sought to engulf him just on time._

_He ran._

_He ran for his life, whatever was left of it, he ran for Phoebe and he ran for the strange, unknown life essence he carried tightly clutched in his fist. He barely managed to make it on the pile of rocks before the creature made him its next meal!_

_He sat panting on the rocks. He was safe._

_The creature, realizing that Cole was out of his reach, continued its task of consuming the rest of the life essences that shone on the sandy plain. _

_Cole wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand. He looked into the vial curiously. He nearly dropped it when he did._

_"Phoebe?" he whispered hoarsely._

_But the flicker of the smiling face in the swirling mist inside the vial, was gone even as he had spoken, to be replaced by a picture of his own face, serious and gruff. Cole frowned and tried to look closer... and all of a sudden he knew! He didn't know how he knew, but he had a strange feeling that the life essence in the vial that rested in the palm of his hand, had something to do with it; the life essence of his own child!_

***************

"He used his powers to get me out of the Wasteland when he got out. You remember the Grimoire?"  
  
Talia saw a few nods to her answer so she continued.  
  
"When my father got his new powers, it wasn't all that hard to locate it.  
  
"Following the directions of the book, he locked my essence in The Crystal Of Life, a magical crystal of unique and incredible powers, which he again found with the help of the Grimoire. And in there I stayed until I was ready to come out. When the time came, I was "born", for want of a better word, from that crystal.  
  
"I don't remember any this of course, but it's what my father told me."  
  
"But Cole is dead!" said Paige. "Even if we assume that what you've just told us is true, Cole can't have told you any of that because we vanquished him in that alternate reality, where I didn't exist."  
  


Talia smirked.

  
"Paige, just how many times did you guys try to kill my father? Didn't you think that vanquishing him in that alternate reality was just a little bit _too_ easy? When you vanquished him in that reality all that happened was that he returned back to this reality, alive and kicking!"  
  
"But we never saw him again after that. We just assumed - "

Talia didn't give Paige the chance to finish her sentence.  
  
"Yes, you assumed. The truth is that I was "born" right after that. My father finally gave up on my mother ever coming back to him, concentrated on raising me and... well, let's just say that he found different goals to pursue..."

  
Talia looked at Phoebe sadly. If Phoebe knew that Cole was, once again, the Source, who knows what would happen? Talia knew that a happy, "normal" family was never meant for her, but of course that didn't mean that she never wished for it with all her heart….  
  
The living room where they all sat was silent for the first time since Talia entered it.  
  
"Honey," said Piper as she turned to face Leo, "Now would be a good time for you to check with the other Elders on Talia's story."  
  
A glimmer of gold lights appeared and Leo orbed out.  
  
Phoebe turned to face Talia. "Morning dew," she said softly.  
  
"What?" said Paige, puzzled as to her sister's meaning behind those words.  
  
They were the first words Phoebe had uttered since Talia began her story telling. She had remained silent through it all, taking it all in.  
  
"Morning dew," she repeated. "Your name, it means morning dew," she said hardly believing the very words she was saying.  
  
"Yes it does," said Talia surprised.  
  
_~ "For centuries I lived in the darkness of the night. _

_And then you came. _

_My very own sunrise, you brought me to the light. _

_All lit up like heaven, _

_As soft as butterflies, _

_Your kisses like morning dew." ~_  
  
That's when Phoebe knew that Talia was indeed her daughter. That all she had said was true. Cole was alive. And she had a daughter. Cole's daughter. The beautiful girl sitting next to her that was nervously toying with the end of her shirt, was her own flesh and blood.  
  
Leo's words of confirmation of Talia's story came only as an afterthought.

**A/N:** I wasn't really happy with this chapter from the moment I had written it but I just didn't know what I should do with it. I couldn't sleep tonight, so I thought I'd tackle it and this is what I've come up with. I've only just added the scene with Cole and I must say I'm very pleased with it! Let me know what you think!


	4. But wait, there's more

Chapter 4: But wait, there's more.  
  
"What do you mean the other Elders confirm her story?" was Piper's incredulous reply to Leo's declaration.  
  
"Talia is Phoebe's and Cole's daughter," Leo said, "there's no other way of putting it."  
  
"And you didn't know?" insisted Piper, still in shock. "You honestly expect us to believe that? You're an Elder too, remember? If I find out that you knew about this and kept it from us, then I promise you Leo, I'll make you wish you never heard of the Charmed Ones."  
  
"Honey, I swear, I never knew. I wasn't even an Elder back then. And besides, you know very well that because of my personal involvement with you I'm just not told certain things."  
  
"Ok, so she's Phoebe's daughter. How can we trust her? I mean, after all, she's Cole's daughter too," said Paige continuing to look at Talia with the same unmasked distrust that had, unwittingly, developed in her eyes from the first moment she heard Cole's name. "She tried to kill me. On numerous occasions if I remember correctly. And that, was before she was even born."  
  
"How can you hold that against me?" said Talia bristling at what she felt was Paige's unjust accusation. "I don't even remember. You said it yourself: I wasn't even born then."  
  
"Calm down everyone," said Phoebe, finally deciding she had had enough. She calmly turned to Paige and said, " Paige I understand where you're coming from, but even you have to admit that we can't hold what happened then, against Talia. She's my daughter too, and now that we've found each other, I want us to have the relationship that was stolen from us sixteen years ago. Is that too much to ask?"  
  
Paige was chastised. Maybe she had gone a little bit too far this time.  
  
"Ahem," said Leo, trying to attract the attention of the two arguing Haliwell sisters as discreetly as possible.  
  
Piper knew her husband better than anyone, and right now, she knew that Leo had something else to add. Something he wasn't looking forward to sharing. Something they weren't going to like.  
  
"I'm afraid that's not all," continued Leo, a pained expression on his face. "I asked the other Elders about Cole's current whereabouts." He paused before uttering the words he had been dreading to say since he got back. "Cole's the new Source. He's the demon that took over after the Seer and the Evil Council were vanquished. I'm sorry Phoebe."  
  
Phoebe felt her legs give way under the significance of Leo's words. She sunk to the couch. Her heart was in turmoil with emotions that only Cole could ever arouse in her. Feelings of betrayal, of longing, of disappointment, but mostly of regret, at a lost future she had once believed in so strongly.  
  
Men had come and gone in her life in the past few years, along with two divorces and a lot of heartache, yet the truth of the matter remained unchanged. No other man had ever touched her as he had. She felt alive when he was around, as if awakened from a deep, dreamless sleep by his love. His very name sent shivers down her back and made her long for his touch once again.  
  
But, how could she ever forget the pain he had put her through. She remembered curling up on the bed in her room wishing for death to take her pain away. She remembered wanting to tear her traitor heart from her chest with her bare hands. She remembered the nightmares that still came in the long, lonely nights. Waking up with the look in his eyes, as she helped her sisters vanquish him, imprinted in her mind.  
  
"The Source's daughter?!!" cried Paige. "Now we know we can't trust her," said throwing her hands despairingly in the air.  
  
"Be quiet Paige," said Piper in voice that tolerated no objections. "Phoebe honey, are you ok?" she asked softly, the concern for her younger sister evident in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, of course," Phoebe answered her voice hoarse with emotion.  
  
Her eyes fell on the girl sitting next to her. Her daughter. Talia had curled in a corner of the couch, making herself as small and unnoticeable as it was possible. Her face had lost its healthy colour and instead had changed into an ashen pallor. Perhaps it was her maternal instinct kicking in, but Phoebe found herself wanting to put her arms around this girl she hadn't known an hour ago, and wanting to tell her that it was all going to be all right.  
  
But before Phoebe, or anyone else for that matter, had time to do anything, the whole room seemed to explode in angry flames as the Source made his entrance to the Haliwell manor in all his majestic fury. 


	5. Daddy's Girl

Well, here's the chapter everyone's been waiting for! Cole finaly makes an appearance at the Haliwells'!  
  
I'm sorry it took me so long to add chapter 4, but hopefully the addition of this chapter so soon afterwards, will make up for it. I dedicate this and the previous chapter to all my reviewers and especially Deb without whom I could have never continued writing. A special thank you also goes to Rose Madder and Piper43 for their continued support. Thank you everyone and pleeeeaaaase keep the reviews coming!  
  
Chapter 5: Daddy's Girl  
  
Cole materialized in the middle of the living room of the Haliwell manor, in all his glory. The room seemed to fill with his presence and everyone in it felt the immense power, which he exuded. The black satin robe which he wore, a sign of his exulted position in the Underwold, seemed to absorb all the light from the room which had until mere moments ago been bathed in morning sunlight.  
  
"Talia," was all he said at first, his eyes meeting those of the young girl still sitting on the Haliwells' couch, "I knew I'd find you here."  
  
His words seemed to echo in the silence that followed them. Father and daughter seemed caught in a staring contest, and the rest of the people in the room could but watch helplessly.  
  
Cole's arrival, just when Talia had been trying to get the Haliwells to accept her, had infuriated her. The man just couldn't leave her alone! This was her life, damn it! And she had a right to choose her own destiny! She refused to let the fact that she was the Source's daughter, seal her fate. She was also the daughter of one of the Charmed Ones. She may be the heiress to Evil, but she was also descended from the purest line of good magic that had ever existed. That had to count for something!  
  
"I'm not coming back, Father," she said her eyes blazing, matching her father's unwavering gaze. "You can't make me."  
  
"You are my daughter Talia. You and I are the same. You belong with me."  
  
"They are my family too," she said, "and you can't keep them away from me any longer."  
  
"You think the Haliwells will simply take you in and allow you to be just another member of their happy family?" he said sarcastically. "I thought I raised you not be as naïve as that!" Cole screamed, uncaring of and as yet barely noting, the other habitants of the room that he had entered in such a rage.  
  
"From what I understand, she's already a part of this family Cole, whether you like it or not."  
  
Cole turned to the direction the voice had come from. He found himself standing face to face with the woman who, years ago, in a life long lost, but never forgotten, had been his wife. Something indescribable seemed to waver in his eyes, but before anyone could guess what it had been, it was gone.  
  
"A few hours ago, you never even knew she existed, Phoebe," he said. "You don't know a single thing about her. She may be your daughter too, by blood, but she has been solely mine her whole life."  
  
"And you are to blame Cole," Phoebe answered, letting her own temper take over. "How could you deny me my own flesh and blood?" She yelled at him, the words echoing in the silence that followed them. "How could I ever think that there was the slightest trace of humanity in you?" she continued softly, the pain he caused her evident in the tone of her voice.  
  
"You've got your precious sisters," he said letting all the bitterness and sadness he felt colour his voice. "She's all the family I've got. All the family I've ever had."  
  
There was regret in both of their faces as they found themselves staring at each other, locked in an impasse of their own devise. A soft voice broke the spell that had momentarily bound both of them.  
  
"Father," said Talia drawing everyone's attention on her. "I'm sorry, but I've chosen. I'll stay with the Haliwells if they'll have me, or I'll make my own way in the mortal world, but I cannot, I will not, go back with you to the Underworld."  
  
Cole looked at his daughter. Her long dark hair framing her sweet face, her eyes imploring him to understand. She had been his salvation in the years of darkness that had followed his rise in the Underworld and his reign as the Source of all Evil. She had been his one and only source of light. She and she alone had kept what little humanity he kept secretly hidden in his heart, alive. How could he give her up?  
  
Yet as he looked at his daughter he saw that although his was the fate to spend eternity in his dark kingdom, he could not possibly doom her to a similar fate. He raised his hand and lightly cupped her young face. For a few moments they simply stared at each other.  
  
When Cole dropped his hand there was a shadow of defeat on his face. He seemed tired. The fire behind his eyes was extinguished.  
  
Suddenly he grew stiff and cold. This was no longer Cole standing in their midst. This was the Source of all Evil. Powerful, ruthless, used to giving commands and having them obeyed.  
  
"The Haliwells are the Charmed Ones," he finally said, "and I am the Source. I cannot show mercy when it comes to dealing with them. I haven't the past sixteen years and I'm not going to start now. Demons will continue to come after them, and if you stay with them you will be in continuous danger. You may be my daughter, but I cannot protect you, Talia. Do you understand that?"  
  
Talia quietly nodded.  
  
"So be it," he decreed and flamed out of the Haliwell manor. 


	6. Home

Wow! So many reviews for my last chapter! I'm honoured, everyone. I thought it might save some trouble (and give me more time to work on the story) if instead of answering everyone's reviews via email I write a little author's note at the beginning of each new chapter. After all, it's what aaall the authors are doing, dahlings!  
  
Rose Madder: Back for more, huh! I'm glad. I hope this chapter answers your Wyatt question.  
  
LozzieLiz: I followed your advice and started writing the moment I read your review. Hope you like the result!  
  
Prue101: Anytime Jess! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!  
  
Sweetone, Stephanie Slusher and Piper: Thanks you guys. It's always nice to have new reviewers!  
  
And as for my old reviewers? Piper43, charmedfanatic3000, slyslayer13 are you guys still reading this? I miss you.  
  
By the way if any of you are American, I could use some help with the American system. How does it work? Email me (you'll find my email at my author's page).  
  
As always, you keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!  
  
Chapter 6: Home  
  
With Cole's exit from the manor an uncomfortable silence fell upon the people gathered in the living room. A silence that was only interrupted by Wyatt's friendly and cheerful voice.  
  
"Hello Talia," he said, "I'm your cousin Wyatt. Your aunt Piper's son."  
  
"Hello," said Talia a little uncertainly.  
  
"Are you going to be living with us from now on?" he asked knowing that that was the question foremost on everyone's mind.  
  
"Here? At the manor? I-I don't know," said Talia obviously uncomfortable at Wyatt's question. She turned to look at Phoebe with both hope and fear written all over her face.  
  
"Talia, I'd really love for you to live with us," said Phoebe in a kind voice.  
  
Talia looked at the woman who was her mother, with an expression of mixed wonder and gratitude.  
  
"Me too," said Wyatt. "I've always wanted a sister, but I guess a cousin will have to do."  
  
Talia turned to see her new cousin smiling down at her. He was tall for his fifteen years, already slightly taller than Talia, with blond hair, wide shoulders and kind blue eyes. Talia smiled back thinking that her younger cousin would surely have all the girls in his school drooling. There was something about him that made Talia trust him and that scared her a little.  
  
All the people her age that she had ever met had treated her with respect, flattery and fear. She was after all the Source's daughter! Some had tried so desperately to become her friends in an attempt to win the Source's favour that it was sickening to watch. Talia had been bright enough see through that and she had been warned from Cole early on in her young life. And so she had lived the first sixteen years of her life a lonely existence. Her closest friend had been her father.  
  
Of course Wyatt was sure to have lots of friends. Talia couldn't help but feel the tiniest twinge of jealousy, but it was gone as she took another look at his warm smile. She smiled back.  
  
After the smallest of hesitations Piper approached the girl that was still sitting on the couch.  
  
"Welcome to the family Talia," she said with a bright smile. "You are welcome to stay here with the rest of us. The Haliwell manor is your home for as long as you want it to be."  
  
"Thank you," said Talia. Thank you aunt Piper," she said putting an obvious effort in the last two words and glancing at the woman in front of her to see her reaction.  
  
Piper's smile widened. "You are very welcome Talia," she said.  
  
"Welcome to the family Talia," said Leo smiling Wyatt's smile at her.  
  
Five pairs of eyes turned to Paige expectedly. She made a single step towards Talia then seemed to stop, unsure of herself.  
  
"Listen, I may not have been exactly friendly before. I'm sorry about that but, you see," she said suddenly finding her feet strangely fascinating, "your father and I, never really got along much. I know it's not your fault, and it wouldn't be fair to blame you for what your father did. I guess, what I'm trying, and failing badly, to say is welcome to the family Talia." Paige gave Talia a small smile.  
  
It was enough for Talia to feel wanted. She looked at the people around her all smiling their approval on her. She liked their smiles. People never smiled much from where she came from. Talia smiled back. She was home  
  
Cole flamed back to the Source's lair. He felt as if he'd lost his daughter forever. All these years the only thing that had kept him sane was her warm smiles, her quick wit and her brutal honesty, so hard to come by these days. And now she had been taken away from him and he could do nothing about it. He felt helpless. And that made him angry.  
  
Cole paced the floor of his cavern like a lion in a cage. He was fuming. Talia didn't have the faintest idea of what she was letting herself in for. She was setting herself up to be hurt. Cole was convinced that people like them could never make it in the mortal world. Hadn't he tried as hard as he could to fit in, only to fail again and again? And witches and demons simply don't mix, he decided. Even if she managed to win the Haliwells' approval, she would spend the rest of her life continually trying to prove to them that she wasn't evil. He knew. He had found out the hard way. He wished he could protect her, but knew he couldn't. Not only that, but he was the Source. And the Source had, as was expected from him, put out a hefty reward on the head of the Charmed Ones and all who lived in the Haliwell manor. As of this morning, this included Talia.  
  
When Cole could take it no more, he gave into the pleadings of the little voice in his head that was telling him to protect his little princess as well as he could and shouted his command.  
  
"Valdis!!!"  
  
Almost immediately a dark haired, handsome, young man shimmered before him. The man bowed before him and stood up with a respectful expression on his face.  
  
"You summoned my liege?" he said.  
  
"I have a task for you Valdis," said Cole in a commanding voice "Princess Talia has left the Underworld. She has gone to live with the Charmed Ones in the mortal world."  
  
A single, elegant, dark eyebrow was raised at that statement.  
  
"You are to watch my daughter and report everything she does to me. And no one is to know. Not even she."  
  
"As you command sire," said Valdis as he bowed before shimmering. 


	7. A new Beginning

Have just read previous chapter. That was terrible ppl!! Why didn't anyone stop me?? Well I guess the lack of reviews should've tipped me off! For those of you that did review - with kind words no less - I am very grateful. I'm afraid last time I was in a hurry to update soon, not to let you all down, and so I did a very hurried job on it. Not an excuse, I know, but I hope this chapter makes up for it.  
  
Enjoy, keep reviewing and I'll keep writing.  
  
Chapter 7: A new beginning  
  
Talia looked herself in the full-length mirror for what was the hundredth time this morning. She wore a pair of jeans and a plain, white, short- sleeved top that fell enticingly off one shoulder. Her hair hung loose and straight down her back like the purest of silks. She had applied a single coat of clear mascara on her already long eyelashes and a layer of vanilla tasting lip-gloss on her soft lips. She looked stunning, but unaware of it, Talia, like any other girl of her age, worried about starting her first day at her new school.  
  
She looked around her room for her old, tan rucksack that had been her companion through hell and back, literally. Looking at the room she had slept in for the past week she couldn't help but smile. It was already home.  
  
After Cole's thunderous departure a week - could it only have been at week?! - ago, Talia had spent the rest of the day with her mother, who had taken the day off from work to be with her. It had been uncomfortable at first, but after a week, they had grown more accustomed to each other. although they were still learning all sorts of new things about each other. Both of them had put a lot of effort in their newly formed relationship. Not that they needed to, they shared too many common tastes and quirks for there to be an alternative to their now friendly relationship.  
  
The rest of the family had accepted her readily enough. Even Paige was civil to her. Talia could only hope that there would come a day when her youngest aunt would trust her too. Piper and Leo, or as Talia was already starting to think of them, aunt Piper and uncle Leo, had been kind. Piper had told her that she would have to learn a lot about fighting demons. Talia had never used potions and spells before. As Princess of Evil she had had no use for them. But she did know demons, she had after all met most of them in her father's court, and she fully understood the need for the means to fight them. Piper had promised to teach her all about potions herself, leaving spells to Phoebe.  
  
Talia's relationship with Wyatt was a constant cause of wonder to her. The younger boy with the innocent, blue eyes, who was in fact, terribly mature for his age, had been her closest companion in the last week. He had absolutely no expectations from her, and that had been strangely refreshing. He constantly asked her questions about her life in the Underworld, and although she would have minded them coming from someone else, she could tell that the only motivation behind them was simple curiosity and so, she simply smiled and answered them as best as she could.  
  
The first thing he had asked her about was her powers. He had the powers of orbing, healing, freezing, like his mother, and there was of course his shield, that he could now use to protect other people besides himself. Her own powers awed and delighted him, even though they had perhaps frightened a little the rest of her family. She could flame, throw balls of hellfire, hotter and more destructive than any other type of fire on earth, and she had inherited Prue's power of telekinesis. She knew she was powerful, just like she knew that there were demons and warlocks out there that would do anything to have even one of her powers. With her now having left the safety of the Source's protection, it was only a matter of time before it became open hunting season, a prospect that Talia was dreading.  
  
Wyatt's ready acceptance of her had surprised her at first, but she had been grateful for it. His gentle teasing and brotherly banter had been something that, after the initial confusion had passed, she had slipped into comfortably. Talia didn't have a brother, but Wyatt more than made up for that.  
  
"Hey Tal, sometime today would be nice!" Wyatt's voice coming from downstairs interrupted her reverie.  
  
Talia grabbed the rucksack that lay casually on the double bed, took one last look in the mirror, yelled, "coming!" at the top of her voice and closed the door behind her, before hurrying down the stairs.  
  
***************  
  
Valdis leaned elegantly against a wall a few houses away from the Haliwell manor. He watched as the door of the manor opened to reveal a teenage boy with blond hair. An older woman with long brown hair closely followed the boy. Valdis correctly guessed that the woman was the boy's mother. He knew all about them. The whole underworld knew. She was a Charmed One and she had defied the Elders' specific orders by marrying her whitelighter. That alone had been unprecedented, but their union had resulted in the boy he was now seeing before him, a witch of such magical powers that the world had never seen before. Rumour had it that he had defeated his first demon when he was still a baby in the cradle.  
  
Valdis' attention was drawn to the beautiful sixteen-year-old that had only just joined them outside. He had seen Talia around her father before and so he knew her by sight. She too was gifted with innately strong powers. Perhaps even stronger than the boy he had just seen. She was, after all, the Source's and another Charmed One's daughter. Valdis found himself wondering at exactly how that had happened.  
  
The witch in question, the woman Valdis had, again correctly, assumed was Talia's mother, exited the house through the front door to presumably wave her daughter, sister and nephew off. Surely enough, Valdis watched as the older woman embraced Talia and spoke a few words with her that Valdis was too far away to hear. The Charmed one was indeed a very beautiful woman and one could easily tell where Talia had gotten her looks. It was said that the middle Charmed One had stolen the Source's heart when the Source was still the demon Belthazor. Valdis had heard that the Source had, for a while, completely forsaken his true demonic nature to be with her. And she in turn had for some time denied her own true nature to become his queen before joining with her sisters in an attempt to vanquish him. Their love was doomed from the very beginning. One couldn't just deny being a demon, just like one couldn't deny being a Charmed One. It wasn't what you did, it was who you were and nothing could change that.  
  
Valdis' attention was drawn back to the young woman he was supposed to be watching. Not much was known about the Source's daughter. He had always seen her in ceremonies, a cold and forbidding figure by her father's side. He couldn't blame her for being that way. Being the Princess of All Evil brought on a lot of unwanted attention. The Source was fiercely protective of her. A friend of his had told him how he had seen him incinerate one of his daughter's ex-boyfriends after they had broken up.  
  
Which is not to say that she was unable to deal with such things herself. He had seen her himself at a club demons frequented, annihilate a demon when the stupid man, who presumably had no idea who she was, had grabbed her in an obvious gesture.  
  
Not much else was really known about her. Valdis made a mental list in his mind of all the things he did know about her, putting aside any and all rumours he had ever heard. She was very powerful of course, with a dangerous temper when provoked, stubborn and fiercely independent judging by her escape from the Underworld and her decision to stay with her mother in constant danger from demons that used to be at her beck and call.  
  
Valdis watched as the Source's Charmed One waved off the car that the other three had boarded. A slight smile played on his arrogant lips.  
  
****************  
  
Talia stood at the stairs of the big gray building. She looked up to see the sign that read Edison High.  
  
"Don't worry," said Wyatt, "it's not that bad, no matter what my mother may have told you. She didn't like high school much. I haven't the faintest idea why. If it wasn't for homework or subjects like algebra it wouldn't be half bad."  
  
"I wouldn't know," said Talia seriously, "I've never been to a school before. Any education I've had I received from my father."  
  
"You'll be ok, Tal," said Wyatt putting one arm around his cousin's shoulders and squeezing reassuringly.  
  
*****************  
  
Josh seemed drawn to the girl with the long brown hair and impossibly expressive eyes standing on the front steps. She was without question the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was new at the school. He wouldn't have failed to recognize her if she wasn't.  
  
"- so I told her that she couldn't possibly be serious! I would've never said that about her, although between you and me - " Jessica went on and on about some party or other she had been to during the weekend, her friends, or should we say followers, were listening enraptured. Occasionally she flipped her long golden hair and batted her eyelashes at Josh.  
  
Josh couldn't care less.  
  
Jessica had been trying to get back together all summer and a mere two weeks into the new school year had seen her efforts actually doubled. And with school open, Jake had to see her every day!  
  
The brown-eyed beauty before him looked much more appealing.  
  
"Hey Wyatt," called Josh at the younger boy who was also the new quarterback for their school's football team.  
  
"Josh?" he heard Jessica, whom he had already put behind him, calling. Rudely he ignored her.  
  
"Hey Josh," Wyatt greeted the older boy and teammate as he came near.  
  
"Did you see the notice board? Coach said we'll be practicing late again today," said Josh casually.  
  
"Oh man," groaned Wyatt, "how late?"  
  
"Eight o'clock late," said Josh.  
  
"Well, I guess we could use the practice if we stand a chance against Jefferson High next week," said Wyatt already compromised to the situation. There were worse things he could be doing than playing football.  
  
"Who's your friend?" asked Josh his eyes fixed on Talia.  
  
Wyatt couldn't help but register Josh's interest in the girl standing next to him. He didn't blame him. His cousin was a very pretty girl.  
  
"Hi, I'm Talia," she said extending her hand in intriduction.  
  
"Josh," he said simply taking a delicate hand in his own for a surprisingly firm grip. He liked firm grips. He'd read somewhere that they were a sign of straight forwardness. After completely artificial Jessica he found the quality was something he looked for. It's what had at first attracted him to the younger boy next to him. Her eyes reinforced the promise of her handshake.  
  
"Talia's my cousin," said Wyatt. "She moved in with us last week."  
  
He watched the exchange between his fiend and his cousin with some amusement. Josh was very interested he could tell.  
  
"Actually," he continued, "Talia should be in your class, Josh," unable to hide the slight smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Really?" said Josh never taking his eyes off Talia's. "What's your first class?"  
  
"Literature," she replied.  
  
"Great!" said Josh a little too loudly. "We've got literature together. I'll take you to class if you want."  
  
"That's very nice of you. Thank you," said Talia taking in his athletic build, tan and twinkling blue eyes. His hair was a light brown and he, like Wyatt, wore his football blue and yellow jacket. *I think, I'm going to like it here* thought Talia while she smiled charmingly at the boy before her.  
  
" 'Morning people!" interrupted a cheerful voice.  
  
Wyatt turned, already knowing to whom the voice belonged to. A girl with short blond hair and a mini skirt that exposed her long tanned legs sauntered up to them. She was accompanied by a well-built young man with bright red hair and freckles. He too wore a football jacket. Wyatt greeted his girlfriend with a quick kiss on the lips and his best friend with a friendly nod.  
  
"Hello Talia," said the leggy blond.  
  
"Hi Judy," said Talia having already met the girl when she came over at the manor last week. "And you must be Mark," she continued, looking at the red- haired boy, "I've heard a lot about you."  
  
"Ohoh," said the boy teasingly, "should I be worried?" he asked looking at Wyatt.  
  
"Always, man," answered Wyatt laughingly, "always."  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by the ringing of the school bell.  
  
"I hate Maths," grumbled Wyatt, "especially first thing in the morning!"  
  
"My lady, shall we?" asked Josh of Talia smiling as he offered his arm.  
  
"I would be honoured, kind Sir," she replied taking his arm and letting him guide her through the doors and to her first class.  
  
********************  
  
Author's Note: That was exhausting! I skipped Talia's first week with the Haliwells because that would have been excruciatingly emotional and her first morning with them was already emotional enough for me. I hope no one minds! I made the chapter nice and long to make up for it, but there were too many introductions for my liking. Well, I guess that's why I called it New Beginnings! It gets better I promise. Already working on next chapter. 


	8. Dickens, Hemmingway and Friends

I have been inspired! I have produced two new chapters in one day! The Pringles advert says, once you pop you just can't stop for me, once I started writing I just could stop myself from writing more. Don't get used to double updates though!  
  
As always: Keep on reviewing and I'll keep on writing.  
  
Chapter 8: Dickens, Hemmingway and Friends  
  
"After you," said Josh opening the door with an exaggerated gesture for Talia.  
  
"And I thought chivalry was dead," she rolled her eyes and smirked at him as she walked past.  
  
"Yup, that's me," he answered following her into the classroom, "the last knight in shining armour."  
  
"I don't know," she continued as she found a seat in the middle of the classroom and sat down, "I just can't picture you in armour."  
  
"I'm wounded," he said with a mockingly hurt look as he took a seat next to hers, "As a matter of fact, I only wear it on special occasions."  
  
"Such as?" she asked lifting a beautifully formed eyebrow at him.  
  
"When I'm saving damsels in distress," he answered with a straight face.  
  
She laughed at his answer. "Damsels in distress? Yet another endangered species in these modern times."  
  
"I helped you find the right classroom, didn't I?" he counteracted.  
  
She clasped her hands together, fiercely batted her eyelashes at him and said in a breathless, high-pitched voice, "My hero!!"  
  
The nonsensical exchange would've continued if they hadn't been interrupted.  
  
"Hi Josh," said a black man as he approached the two. Another young man followed him. "Who's your friend?"  
  
"AJ, Terry, this is Talia. She's new, just transferred from - "Josh stopped mid sentence feeling slightly silly. "I'm sorry Talia, where have you just transferred from?"  
  
"Err," she said at a loss for words. "From Down Under actually," she finally said settling for a half-truth.  
  
"Australia?" said the young ban whom Josh introduced as Terry. "Wow! I've always wanted to go there! You don't sound Australian, though," he said frowning in puzzlement.  
  
"I'm not, I'm American. My father works Down Under and I was staying with him," she said wishing for the subject to be dropped.  
  
Her prayers were answered when a man in his late twenties walked into the classroom with a crisp, "Good morning class."  
  
The man, obviously a teacher, placed a briefcase onto the desk at the front of the classroom and perched himself on the corner of the desk facing the rest of the class.  
  
"Right, first things first," he said. "The headmaster informs me that we have a new student in our midst. Miss Talia Turner?"  
  
Talia raised her hand to draw his, and unfortunately, the rest of the class' attention.  
  
"Talia, I'm Mr. Collins and I'll be your literature teacher this year," he said pleasantly enough, "Tell us a bit about yourself."  
  
"Well," started Talia thinking that she was on unfamiliar territory and feeling suddenly very alone, " I'm sixteen and I've just moved to San Francisco." That wasn't too bad she thought. "I like listening to music and love reading, which is why I chose this class." She continued deciding that honesty in this case was the best policy.  
  
She heard laughter coming from behind her at this last comment. The teacher, if he had heard it, chose to ignore it and so did she.  
  
"What kind of books do you like reading Talia?" asked Mr. Collins smiling down at her.  
  
"Anything I can get my hands on, sir. Although I confess I'm a bit partial to the classics: Dickens, Hardy, Hemmingway, Dostoyevski, Hugo, Shakespeare," she listed, warming up to her subject.  
  
" Really?" The Literature teacher was surprised; he expected an answer such as "detective stories" or "thrillers" yet his newest student seemed to prefer some of his own favourite writers, whose works were above anything that he'd be teaching in this class.  
  
Talia thought back to the times when she and her father had talked literature for hours. No demon had dared disturbed them as they argued long into the night about the interpretations of some of the greatest works of fiction ever written. Those arguments, more often than not, became heated, as both father and daughter grew more and more passionate in their chosen points of view. She had spent some of her happiest times in the Underword doing just that. She relished the memory. And she missed her father.  
  
"And what are your favourites?" asked Mr. Collins genuinely interested.  
  
She answered with not a single moment's hesitation. "Great Expectations by Dickens, Far from the Madding Crowds by Hardy, The Old Man and the Sea by Hemmingway, Crime and Punishment by Dostoyevski, Les Miserables by Hugo, although -" and here she made a small break in her list, "I think Les Miserables should really be read in it's original French to be truly appreciated. I don't think it translates well enough. And as for Shakespeare, well I love all of his works, but Hamlet, Macbeth and Othello are my favourites."  
  
Talia had to take a breath after her small speech. That's when she realized the blank faces of everyone around her. Had she gone too far? Literature fascinated her and excited her like nothing else she had ever known.  
  
Mr. Collins nearly gasped. The girl's taste was impeccable. He doubted the rest of the class knew even half of the books she mentioned so casually. He caught himself in time. Without looking away from the girl with the twinkling eyes, he gave a dry cough to clear his throat and asked the class to turn to page 21 of their textbooks.  
  
****************  
  
"How was your first day at school, honey?" asked Phoebe anxiously.  
  
"Good thanks, mum" she said, hesitating slightly over the last word. She knew it made Phoebe happy, but it sounded strange to her. She had never called anyone else that before and it would take some getting used to. The word "mother" would've been bad enough, but she had called Cole "father" and the word "mum" had seemed disrespectful, even rude, to her mind. Still, Wyatt called his mother "mum" so it seemed the right thing to do.  
  
"Did you meet anyone interesting? Made any friends?" asked Phoebe full of concern.  
  
"A few people. They seemed nice enough," answered Talia uncomfortably. She didn't mention that of all the people she had met, Judy, Wyatt's girlfriend had been the only girl. Talia had never had a problem attracting men's attention but women were a different matter. She had tried to introduce herself to the girl who had been talking to Josh at break time, but the blond girl in the cheerleader outfit had given her the cold shoulder and then Talia had overheard her telling her friends that Talia was the one who acted all superior and ignored her. It had taken all of Talia's self control not to blast the girl to hell.  
  
"I'm sorry mum, but I've got this really long literature essay to write that needs a lot of research. I'd like to start on it right now if you don't mind."  
  
"Oh," said Phoebe a little disappointed, making Talia feel guilty for lying, "yeah sure sweetie. Go right ahead."  
  
"Thanks mum,' she said and raced up the stairs to the room that had been Grams' until Talia moved in a week ago.  
  
**************  
  
Talia closed the door behind her and leaned into it breathing a sigh of relief. All day she had smiled, been polite and so damn nice that it actually hurt! And she had been doing that all week! She knew her mother and the rest of her family had nothing but good intentions, but she was just not used to all the little chats, the hugs and all the friendliness. She had been extra good all day today, even when that bitch Jessica had bad- mouthed her behind her back. She'd had enough! It was time to have some fun, she decided.  
  
With a twinkle in her eyes and a mischievous grin on her face, she moved to the closet. A week ago she had arrived to the manor with only a rucksack of the bare necessities, but that same day later, one of her father's servants had appeared carrying a white flag, and the rest of her possessions. She took out her black leather trousers and a black low cut top. She dressed carefully and applied her make up meticulously. When she was done she grabbed her leather jacket and with a last look at her surroundings, she flamed out. 


	9. Only the Good die young

I'm baaack! Sorry I haven't updated sooner, but my computer was viciously attacked by a nasty virus and it took all of my brother's skill to cure it. And for that I shall be eternally grateful because now I can add my next installments to this story. You see, I didn't stop writing, I was just unable to upload them, so be prepared for a larger than usual installment!  
  
Loved all of your reviews, please keep them coming!!!  
  
A/N: The title to this chapter is also the title of a Billy Joel song. There are some unforgettable lyrics in that song that I just can't resist quoting.  
  
"I'd rather laugh with the sinners, than cry with the saints, The sinners are much more fun. And only the good die young." "Only the good die young" by Billy Joel  
  
This isn't a songfic, truth is I don't see much point to them, but like Talia, I do like my music and so, a few songs are, and probably will be in the future, mentioned in the story. I've only taken the title from Billy Joel's song and I've also mentioned some lyrics from Meatloaf's "Bat out of Hell".  
  
Chapter 9: Only the good die young  
  
Talia walked confidently into the dark, shady-looking and obviously rough, bar. Definitely not where a good girl should be, thought Talia with a secret smile. Not a single of these people seemed friendly, but some glances shot at Talia were a little too friendly. If she had looked stunning in the simple clothes she had worn at school that morning, then she looked even more so in black leather.  
  
She walked with feline grace to the bar, sat on a, less than clean, barstool and ordered a beer. The barman, like every other person in the place looked at her curiously, then placed a bottle of cold beer in front of her. She was obviously underage, but he didn't let that bother him. She took out some money from her pocket and tossed it on the counter.  
  
Talia turned on her barstool, so that she faced the rest of the room, before taking a large gulp from the beer in her hand. She let the alcohol wash down her throat as she took in the smoky atmosphere, the leather, the tattoos, the jukebox blaring in a corner and finally the pool table at the other end of the bar.  
  
The pool table was in use by two men in jeans and leather. The larger and older of the two was potting one ball after the other. His companion stood quietly aside fuming, helpless to do anything to stop him. It was easy to guess who would be the winner of that game. She slowly walked over to the table and reached it just as the winner raised a hand, palm pointing upwards, at the man by his side. The other man placed an undetermined amount of crumpled notes in the outstretched hand. The expression on his face was one of disgust, but that didn't stop the meaner-looking man by his side from taking the money or from breaking into a large smile that revealed several missing teeth.  
  
"How about a game?" she said causing the two men to turn around.  
  
The winner of the previous game turned towards the sound of the voice. Then he looked down. He let his eyes roam over her young, yet unmistakably feminine figure. His toothy smile broke out again.  
  
"What're you doing around here, little girl?" he asked a smile still playing on his lips. "Did you lose your way to grandma's house?"  
  
"Do you want a game?" Talia asked the great oaf of a man standing in front of her.  
  
"We play for real money here baby, monopoly money ain't no good to us," he said.  
  
The man obviously thought himself a comedian.  
  
"How much?" Talia demanded.  
  
"Fifty bucks a game."  
  
"I'm up for it," she challenged. "Actually, why don't we make it a little bit more interesting?" she offered, a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"What are you offering?" the man asked, intrigued.  
  
"Two hundred dollars," she said.  
  
The big man looked at her, stunned. She had guts; he'd give her that.  
  
"You got the money?" he asked skeptically.  
  
Talia put her hand in her jacket pocket and pulled out small pack of notes. She counted out two hundred dollars, which left her with only a ten-dollar bill, and laid them on the pool table. Her rucksack of bare necessities from a week ago had contained a substantial amount of money and only a single change of clothes. She had after all been prepared for making it out in the mortal world on her own, if the Haliwells had decided not to take her in. She was clever enough to know that what counted most in this world was money, much like power had in the world she had been so determined to leave behind.  
  
Her adversary's eyes grew wide at the sight. The same old grin flashed out again. This would be easy money, he thought.  
  
"Like taking candy from a baby, Blade," said one of the other people who had in the meantime gathered round.  
  
The crowd yelled their support to the man they called Blade. All, but the man whom Talia had only moments ago watched Blade beat at pool. He stood in the shadows with his arms crossed watching with interest the scene that unfolded before him.  
  
"Mind if I break?" asked Talia while rubbing some chalk onto the end of the cue.  
  
"Go right ahead," said Blade.  
  
Talia placed the white ball on the green felt. She then leaned over the table and aimed carefully.  
  
The harsh sound of the jukebox interrupted the tense silence that had descended over the bar. Someone had chosen Meatloaf's "Bat out of hell" and the introduction of the song was the only thing heard, as Talia took the shot.  
  
The white ball hit the rest of the balls at lightning speed. Three, coloured balls found their way to the holes at the sides of the table with a thud. Blade scratched his bald head in confusion. He suddenly wondered if he'd made a mistake. Talia moved deftly around the table to take her next shot.  
  
~"Someone is screaming, in the fires of Hell, and we're down in the valley tonight"~  
  
The man in the shadows watched Talia's every movement as she expertly potted her own coloured balls one after the other until soon the table contained nothing but Blade's striped coloured balls and the black. Talia reached across the table one last time. She was hardly tall enough to reach all the way. Stretching to make the shot, the low cut leather trousers slipped even lower to reveal to the stranger, the tattoo on her lower back. The tattoo came as a bit of a surprise to the man watching. It wasn't very big, but the stranger immediately recognized it as a phoenix, the bird of fire, it's great, outspread, flaming wings were what gave it away. His gaze was then reverted to Talia's determined face as she potted the black ball. She really was magnificent, the Source's daughter.  
  
~"There's Evil in the air, there's thunder in the sky, and there's a killer in the bloodshot streets"~  
  
"I think you owe me some money," he heard Talia's cool voice say as it was her turn to stretch out her hand, palm turned upwards.  
  
"You set me up," yelled the man who felt humiliated at having just been beaten by a young girl, who hadn't even give him the chance of a single shot.  
  
Talia rolled her eyes. He was going to be difficult.  
  
"Are you refusing to pay?" asked a man's voice from behind Talia.  
  
Talia turned around to see the handsome, dark man she had watched being beaten by Blake at the game earlier. She regretted not really noticing him, earlier. Despite his rough appearance, or perhaps because of it, she found herself drawn to him. He was tall, though not as tall as Blade, with wide shoulders and powerfully built. His gray eyes, though currently looking at Blade with an icy glare, betrayed intelligence and hid a mystery that Talia found captivating.  
  
"She set me up!" whined Blade.  
  
This elicited a few laughs from the crowd at his expense.  
  
"She beat you fair and square," said the stranger as he placed himself between Blade and Talia. "Give her the money," he ordered with a growl.  
  
Something in the stranger's eyes made Blade's skin crawl. It wasn't so much what he said, but the way he said it, that finally made Blade hand over the money to Talia. A "or else" hang in the air and Blade didn't want to hear it, much less find out what it actually was. Suddenly Blake couldn't get away fast enough.  
  
The stranger then turned to look at Talia, an unidentifiable something in his eyes that made her shiver.  
  
"I could've handled him you know," she said trying to hold onto her temper that had flared up at his intervention.  
  
"I know," he answered calmly immediately diffusing her anger.  
  
Talia didn't say thank you. After only a week away from her evil kingdom, the Princess of All Evil still found the word difficult to say.  
  
"I'm Talia," she said making her name into a peace offering instead.  
  
"Valdis," he drawled.  
  
There was long pause as they both stared into each other's eyes. A million unspoken emotions were shared in that look.  
  
"Let's get out of here," he finally whispered hoarsely.  
  
She nodded and he grabbed her hand leading her out of the bar.  
  
~"Like a bat out of Hell I'll be gone when the morning comes"~  
  
But the morning hadn't come yet, and Talia felt herself abandoning all, to the mysteries of the night. 


	10. Reckless Abandon

Thanks all of you for reviewing. It means more to me than I can ever say.  
  
A very special thanks goes out to charmedfanatic3000, who's been more of a loyal friend, reader - and addict - than I deserve. The next two chapters are dedicated to you my friend. What with all the encouragement you give me, I can't help but fuel your addiction to my story!!! Special thanks also go Prue101 and svata2004 who've reviewed my last chapter! Thanks you guys, I'll try and live up to your glowing reviews.  
  
Please keep reviewing everybody!!!!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 10: Reckless Abandon  
  
Talia pressed her hands tighter around Valdis' waist. The wind whipped her hair making her feel more exhilarated than she had ever felt before.  
  
"Faster," she whispered in his ear, and he, obediently, increased the dangerously high speed, of his motorbike.  
  
Talia relished the adrenaline rush that washed through her.  
  
Being able to flame meant that, though she knew all about them, she had never had the need to use cars or motorbikes. Her first time in a car had, in fact, been on the day after her first appearance on the Haliwells' doorstep and into their lives. It being a Saturday, they had all gone to the park for a picnic. It had been Phoebe's idea to get her to meet everyone properly. Piper was a slow and careful driver and, though the drive was exciting because of it's novelty, it paled by far in comparison to Talia's first motorbike ride. For the first time in her life Talia felt "the need for speed", for reckless abandon.  
  
It was this quality she admired the most in humans. Humans were so fragile, that the amount of risks they took with their own lives would, if thought over reasonably and rationally, be considered stupid. Yet the very taking of those risks made one feel invincible. It was what made life worth living, Talia decided.  
  
Something she had once heard someone say came unbidden to her mind.  
  
~"To deny our own impulses, is to deny the very thing that makes us human."~  
  
Talia held onto Valdis even tighter. She'd never felt more free in her life than she felt right now, riding a motorbike with a mysterious stranger.  
  
************  
  
Talia tiptoed softly on her way to the stairs carrying her boots in her right hand. She had almost made it when the lights came on as if by magic and she heard a sad, soft voice speak.  
  
"Where have you been, Talia," asked Phoebe.  
  
Talia sighed and changed her course. She sank gratefully to the couch next to Phoebe and placed her boots on the floor.  
  
"Hello, mother," she said in response. Her voice sounded tired. She was in no mood for a fight. "How did you find out I wasn't upstairs?"  
  
"I thought you were working hard and you could use an ice cream break. Obviously I was wrong. Where have you been, Talia?"  
  
Talia felt a wave of guilt wash over her, as she couldn't help noticing the hurt in her mother's voice.  
  
"I'm sorry mother, I should have told you."  
  
Phoebe's eyes willed her to go on.  
  
"It all got a bit too much for me I suppose. I like living here, I really do, but it's just that I'm not used to having so many people around. School was just the icing on the cake. Everyone was so incredibly polite, I just felt out of my element. I didn't mean to lie to you, but I had to be alone for a while. Can you understand that?"  
  
Phoebe looked at her daughter for a few moments saying nothing. The girl was obviously trying to explain as best as she could and she had put a lot of effort in the little speech she had just made. Phoebe's eyes softened and a small smile lightened up her features.  
  
"Yeah, I can understand you wanting to be alone. Believe it or not, I used to be your age once." If anyone could understand Talia's need for escape, Phoebe could. She too had been fiercely independent and had relished her own company. It was the same need for escape that led Talia to that night's escapades, that had pushed her into moving to New York. "So," she continued pleasantly, "wanna tell me what you did and where you went? It's ok if you don't, but whatever it was, you've definitely had a good time!"  
  
Her smile had coloured Phoebe's voice betraying her amusement as she took in her daughter's appearance. Talia's hair was flying in all directions, courtesy of the motorbike ride and Valdis' running his fingers through them. Her lipstick was heavily smudged from his passionate kisses. There was a twinkle in her eyes that hadn't been there before.  
  
Talia grinned at her mother's comment.  
  
"Oh, I had a good time! I met a guy!" she announced excitedly.  
  
"How about I go make us some of my world famous hot chocolate and you tell me all about it?" suggested Phoebe with an indulging smile.  
  
"Sounds nice," agreed Talia. She could used to having a mother like Phoebe. 


	11. The Paths We Take

I'm sorry about how short the last chapter was. I wanted it to be short to match the story, but what with charmedfanatic3000, who would lynch me for that decision, loose, I couldn't risk it. At least not without a double update!  
  
Enjoy, and don't forget to REVIEW!  
  
Chapter 11: The Paths we take  
  
Deep beneath the earth, in a place darker than the darkest night, where evil hang thick in the air, a hooded figure sat on a black marble throne. With a flick of his wrist torches lining the Great Hall he was in, were lit. The fire cast some light into the Hall, yet it was a sickly light. The hooded cloak, that the figure on the throne wore, seemed to absorb most of the light and warmth of the fire.  
  
A demon shimmered into the Great hall in front of the seated figure. The man looked to be in his early fifties. A clever deception, since he was at least six times as old. His hair was a distinguished gray and his eyes were blue and reminded one of cold, unyielding, steel. He too wore a cloak and, though his head was uncovered, his too had a hood. Yet his cloak had nothing of the hidden power that the cloak worn by the figure on the throne had. The old man bowed elegantly to the figure on the throne and stood elegantly before it, waiting for it to speak.  
  
The figure on the throne finally removed its hood to reveal a head of think, dark hair and a pair of piercing, brown eyes. This man seemed to be made of sheer power and the air around him crackled. His mouth curved into a sad smile as he greeted the man that stood before him.  
  
"Hello Xander my old friend," spoke Cole.  
  
"Your highness," said Xander, hesitating for a while before continuing, "I heard the news. They say the princess Talia escaped the Underworld and joined the side of good. Joined the Charmed Ones. Is it true?"  
  
"Yes, it's true," answered Cole, resignation evident in his voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir."  
  
A silence issued between the two men as they each allowed themselves to wallow in the memory of the little girl they had watched grow into a beautiful woman. The only ray of sunshine in their world of darkness.  
  
It was Cole who broke the silence. The softness that had rested on his face but a moment ago was gone. His eyes were once more cold as ice and his voice was filled with authority as he said, "Is the Council here yet?"  
  
"They are waiting outside, my liege, for you to summon them."  
  
"Let them in then," said Cole.  
  
Obediently, the older man walked to the heavy doors of the Hall and dragged them open with both hands, without some effort.  
  
The other eleven members of the Evil Council filed in quietly. There were thirteen including Xander and Cole. Talia's escape to the other side would be a point of conversation tonight. Cole had no illusions. Any sign of weakness would be pounced on immediately. He had to appear to be at his most powerful, most ruthless, if he hoped to maintain his position - and life.  
  
The eleven bowed to the Source with apparent respect. The truth was that, with the exception of perhaps Xander, not one of them would hesitate to rid the world of him and take his place. The only thing that held them in check was fear.  
  
One of the men that had entered, stepped forward bravely. They had actually drawn lots on who would bring up the most sensitive and inevitable topic of conversation for this meeting. A token of the fear the Source instilled in them. No one in the Council wanted to anger him. They had all heard the stories of his rise to power and the demons he had killed ruthlessly and indiscreetly on his way up. He made sure that his presence - and power - was being felt by all who served him, at all times.  
  
"Sire," said the man hesitatingly, "there have been vicious rumours in the Underworld, and it is our duty to draw your attention to them."  
  
The demon licked his lips nervously. A single bead of sweat ran down his face. Cole relished the sight of the terrified demon. The silence that followed his statement pressed the man to continue.  
  
"They say that the Princess Talia has left the Underworld and joined the Charmed Ones to fight against Evil."  
  
The words came out in a rush. The eleven men standing in a semi circle around the marble throne held their breath. Even Xander, standing next to the throne, was nervously waiting for the Source's reaction.  
  
Cole looked straight into the eyes of the man who had spoken. Tension seemed to vibrate in the throne room and the Great Hall suddenly felt strangely small. The moments that passed seemed like years. When Cole finally spoke, his voice thundered and echoed through the ancient chambers of the Source's underground palace.  
  
"The Princess Talia is dead to me and all who serve me. She has joined the other side. She fights with Good now and that makes her an enemy, and a traitor. The Source has no tolerance for traitors and the demon who brings me this traitor, dead or alive, shall be richly rewarded."  
  
The men froze at their leader's pronouncement. Not only were the rumours true, a fact that many had, until now, refused to believe, but they had just heard the Source order the death of his own flesh and blood, his only daughter. The same daughter that many had decided was this Source's only weakness. The same daughter that many had believed he loved, despite how much against the Source's nature that would be. Some stared at him with admiration, some with hate; either way one thing was certain. The Source's power, control and dominion were confirmed.  
  
********************  
  
When all the members of the Evil Council were shown out of the Great Hall by Xander, Cole sagged in the marble throne he sat on. His head drooped against his chest and he seemed to shrink to a figure more different to the one he had presented moments ago, than ever thought possible. In less than seconds all the hundreds of years of existence, that had kept their bay from his handsome and seemingly youthful face, had came to haunt him with a vengeance. He seemed more old and tired than, even the Source, had the right to be.  
  
Xander reentered the Great Hall as quietly as a church mouse. The old man's heart sunk as he took in his master's slumped form. What he felt for the younger man were not emotions one would expect from a demon. He stood before the figure on the throne uncertain of what to do next, yet knowing only that he wanted more than anything to help.  
  
Cole finally took notice of the old man who stood at the bottom of the stairs leading up to his throne. Xander looked at him with pity in his eyes, an emotion the blue orbs were not used to conveying. An emotion Cole was not used to seeing in people's eyes when they looked at him. Cole straightened his back and raised his eyes to meet Xander's so that he presented at least a shadow of his former self. When he spoke, his voice did not lack authority.  
  
"Is there something else you wish to talk to me about, Xander?" he asked coldly.  
  
"It had to done, sire," Xander answered. "Talia will understand."  
  
"Understand what? That I've just ordered her death? How can any child understand that of their parent?" His voice echoed with bitterness and self- loathing.  
  
There was no answer the old man could give to that.  
  
"Leave me. I wish to be alone," he ordered.  
  
Xander bowed deeply and left the Hall as quietly as he entered it. When he was gone, Cole waved his hand dismissively and all the torches were extinguished plunging the room in darkness. In the dark he willed the tears to come, but the tears had deserted him a long times ago. 


	12. A first time for everything

Is it just me, or are these chapters getting longer and longer?  
  
Thanks everyone for reviewing. I'm truly honoured. I would dedicate this next chapter to you, but all of my chapters are dedicated to you, anyway. Your encouragement means the world to me.  
  
At the risk of repeating myself: review, review and then review some more!!!!  
  
Chapter 12: A first time for everything  
  
The bell rang and the class exploded into action. The teacher tried as hard as he could to make his voice audible above the noise that arose, but to no avail. The instructions for the assignment he had given out, went unheeded. The weekend was finally here and the students found it next to impossible to think about work.  
  
The main topic of all conversations was of course the Autumn Prom, which was now only a week away. The dresses, the dates, it was all everyone could think about. The first prom of the year was vitally important for all the students who had social aspirations in school. The impressions created there, would have to be lived with for the rest of the year.  
  
Talia's musical laugh was heard above the raucous. She held her books in her arms and flirted mercilessly with all the boys surrounding her. One of them held the door open for her, and the group exited the classroom. Many girls threw her dirty looks on her way out, but she had gotten used to that after he first couple of week in school.  
  
Once outside the school, the group dwindled until there were only Talia and Josh, left. Josh swallowed hard and stared deeply into the pair of brown eyes that had captured him from the first time he saw them. It was now or never, he decided, and took a deep breath before continuing, suddenly nervous.  
  
"Hey Talia, I was wondering, do you have a date for the prom?" he asked.  
  
"No," she answered with a twinkle in her eyes. She already had an inclination on where this was going. Josh hadn't made his attraction to her a secret, after all.  
  
"Well, would you like to go with me?"  
  
"I'd love to," she answered with a dazzling smile.  
  
Josh let out a shaky breath he hadn't realized he was holding. A silly grin spread over his face. Talia's laugh rang again surprising him.  
  
"What?" he asked confused.  
  
"The expression on our face," she giggled, "you look relieved, like a great weight's just been lifted off your shoulders."  
  
Josh looked sheepish.  
  
"I know other guys have asked you and you said no to all of them. I couldn't be sure I wouldn't get shot down too."  
  
"I said no to everyone else, because I was waiting for you to ask me, silly," she said sweetly.  
  
They looked deeply into each other's eyes and it suddenly seemed that the rest of the world melted away, leaving them in a place where all that mattered, was them. "Talia!" came a voice from behind them forcing Talia to turn round and break eye contact.  
  
"Hi Judy," she said smiling. Talia had, to Wyatt's delight, liked Judy from the first time she met her. The girl's open and pleasant personality had appealed to Talia, whose former world had been anything but that.  
  
"Got a date for the prom yet?" the younger girl asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact," answered Talia turning slightly to look at Josh by her side, "Josh just asked me and I said yes."  
  
"That's great!" said Judy obviously genuinely delighted, "you guys will be the best couple at the prom: the captain of the football team and the most beautiful girl in school! Only to be expected of course," she teased.  
  
"Oh come on Judy, the title of "the perfect couple" belongs to you and Wyatt!" answered Talia rolling her eyes.  
  
Judy giggled.  
  
"So, date found, now we move onto the really important stuff: what are you wearing," she teased.  
  
"Don't know yet," answered Talia, not really bothered about it.  
  
Judy looked genuinely shocked.  
  
"Talia, this is only one of the most important events of the year! And it's only a week away!!"  
  
Talia shrugged. Appearances had been important in the underworld too. There, demons had mostly worn robes and the more impressive the better, especially in her presence. Or, they preferred leather, and a lot of metal. Not exactly suitable for a high school prom. She had in fact never bothered much about her appearance. She never really felt the need to impress. She never had to. She did like wearing leather sometimes, when her mood suited it. Her mind drifted off to Valdis, but was soon brought back to the present by the pressing matter at hand. Even in the underworld she preferred the clothing of mortal teenagers her age, so that she was often seen regally strolling in the corridors of the Source's underground palace, in nothing other than a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.  
  
"Well have you got something in mind?!" asked Judy, truly scandalized by Talia's indifference to such an important subject.  
  
Talia shook her head. This prom business seemed to be a bigger deal than she gave it credit for. She suddenly started feeling anxious about the whole thing. This was her first prom after all. What if she did something terribly wrong and everyone found out about her? As she looked at Judy, Talia knew that by accepting Josh's request to go to the prom with him she was getting into much more than she bargained for.  
  
Josh saw her reaction and nearly laughed out loud. He snaked an arm round her waist and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "No matter what you wear, I'm sure you'll be the most beautiful girl there."  
  
Talia turned to look at him and smiled at him gratefully. Their eyes locked once again and neither saw Judy's grin, which nearly spit her pretty face in two, at the sight they made. They were once again interrupted, this time by Wyatt, who was standing some way away from them, calling out Talia's name.  
  
After having spotted them, Wyatt ran up to them, and though Talia had at first smiled at the sight of her favourite cousin, her smile disappeared as he came nearer and she saw the expression on his face. When Wyatt finally reached them he was out of breath and he gasped for air between the words that rushed out of his mouth.  
  
"Talia, here you are, I've been looking for you everywhere! My dad is here to pick us up. Did you forget about that thing we had to do today after school?"  
  
Talia caught on. Leo was mostly up in Elderland nowadays, and though he made a conscious effort to be with his family, he was rarely there. And he never, ever, came to pick them up from school. Talia and Wyatt told the other kids that they walked home from school, but the truth was that they only walked into an alley close by, where no one could see them, and flamed and orbed home from there. When Wyatt had suggested it a long time ago, Piper had of course been against it, thinking that it would be thought of as using magic for personal gain and that it would mean trouble. But he talked her out of it, the way only he, could. With one of Talia's powers being flaming, this strange routine had continued after her arrival to the Haliwell household. Wyatt's expression warned her of a demon attack. If Leo had been at the school, it can't have been good.  
  
"Yes, of course," she said, playing her part perfectly, "I'm sorry Wyatt, I forgot. Josh," she leaned to kiss him gently on the cheek, "call me. Judy, I'll call you."  
  
Wyatt kissed Judy quickly on the lips, nodded in Josh's direction and he and Talia hurriedly walked away leaving two teenagers looking forlornly after them.  
  
"Demon attack?" Talia whispered to Wyatt, as soon as they were out of earshot.  
  
He nodded and she followed him to their alley with no more questions. It had begun.  
  
***************  
  
"Piper, do something!!" Paige choked out, trying to squirm out of the grip of the demon that had his hands around her throat.  
  
The demon in question was in fact a minautaur. Its great bull's head was supported by its even greater body, which was covered in long, tan-coloured hairs. When it had flamed into the Haliwell manor it had been carrying what looked like a battle-axe, but it was now lying out of his reach on the floor, thanks to Phoebe's fighting skills. This effort however had resulted in Phoebe's injury and Piper, suddenly found herself torn between helping one sister bleeding on the floor, and helping another sister having the life chocked out of her by a big, hairy beast!  
  
Piper raised her hands and tried to blow up the monster. The minautaur staggered backwards momentarily, but was soon back to normal and glaring at Piper. Paige had in the meantime been unceremoniously dropped on the floor and was now spluttering for breath on hands and knees, unable to help. Piper tried to freeze the advancing beast, but to no avail. The demon growled and continued his advance on a brave, but helpless, Piper.  
  
And in midst of all of this chaos, out of a shower of blue lights and through soaring flames, appeared Wyatt and Talia.  
  
"Mother!" yelled Talia when she saw Phoebe's crumpled and bleeding form on the floor. "Wyatt," she called urgently with more authority than anyone present had ever heard her use before.  
  
Wyatt heard her plea and bent over his aunt with his hands over the bleeding using his healing power. The wound was pretty bad he judged. Phoebe had been thrown hard against a mirror. The mirror had smashed on impact and a million pieces had found their way into Phoebe's body. She was bleeding heavily.  
  
Talia turned to face the demon that had done this to her mother. She narrowed her eyes in hate. He would pay. She would see to that.  
  
Paige in the meantime had recovered enough to use her summoning power on an athame that lay on the mantle ready to be used. She aimed the athame straight at the minautuar's heart but he deftly picked it up from the air before it had time to finish its trajectory and threw it back at her. Paige barely had time to orb to safety. The creature continued walking threateningly towards Piper.  
  
"Minos!" bellowed Talia causing everyone in the room, including the beast whose name she had called, to turn in her direction.  
  
"Princess Talia," said the minautaur and his ugly face split in an evil smile.  
  
"It's me you came to get," called Talia, "so come and get me!"  
  
"Prepare yourself, traitor," growled the demon, as he prepared for her attack.  
  
Talia threw herself at the creature twice her size with a determination that came off her in waves, filling the room and spelling his death.  
  
Phoebe finally got up to see her daughter fighting hand to hand with the demon that had attacked her so viciously. "Talia no!" she called. But it was too late, Talia had let her anger take over, and Phoebe's pleas fell to deaf ears.  
  
Before her astounded family's eyes, Talia became a whirl of colour as she cleverly ducked and twisted, eluding the minautaur's grasp. Lightning fast kicks and punches found their way to the demon's leather-hard skin. Talia continued her onslaught like some great unstoppable force.  
  
She was good, thought Wyatt, better than her mother, and Phoebe was a force to be reckoned with any day.  
  
"We have to help her," said Piper determinedly, standing by his side.  
  
"How?" asked Wyatt, "your powers don't work on him, and if you can't freeze him, neither can I. If Paige throws another athame, she might hit Talia. All we can do is watch," and admire, he added quietly to himself.  
  
Talia's ongoing attack seemed to finally tire the minautaur. He didn't seem as if he could take much more of this and he was quickly loosing ground. The hair on his body seemed sweaty and matted and he was breathing heavily. He suddenly found himself flying though the - thankfully open - patio doors and into the garden outside, courtesy of Talia's foot. The demon landed in an inelegant heap.  
  
Talia approached him slowly and menacingly. In her open palm formed a fireball. The minautaur's eyes widened at the sight. Hellfire! He had heard all about the fireballs the Source's daughter could throw. They rivaled the Source's own. As he looked into her brown eyes he saw his death approaching as surely as the sun was setting at that very moment.  
  
Talia cocked her head at him and then said in a steady, almost pleasant, voice, "Goodbye." The fireball left her fingertips and headed straight for the terrified demon that crouched helplessly on the grass.  
  
Soon all that was left of the minautaur were a few scorch marks on the ground. 


	13. Of Monsters and Heroes

Disclaimer: I wrote a disclaimer to say that I don't own Charmed at the beginning of chapter one. This is just to say that the legend told here is not mine. It belongs to Greek mythology and culture. It's one of my favourite stories however, and I couldn't resist not telling it my way. No insult was ever intended, just love for the art of storytelling.  
  
Svata2004 and Deb: It's great to have loyal readers like you. You make me roll up my sleeves and continue writing after a long, hard day at work, and even though when I come home all I think about is collapsing on the bed, after reading your reviews I'm filled with new energy and fresh purpose!  
  
Mickis: I'm pretty glad you discovered my story too! It's really good to have new readers. I hope you enjoy the next chapters just as much!  
  
Barb6: Reading your review made me blush! All those compliments for little ole me? I'll do my best to justify your faith in me and my story. Like I said to Mickis above, it's always great to get new readers and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.  
  
All of you, thank you for reviewing!  
  
Once more and this time in layman's terms: You review, I keep writing!  
  
Chapter 13: Of Monsters and Heroes  
  
Talia turned to see her family watching her. Wyatt broke the silence.  
  
"That was incredible Tal," he enthused. "Where did you learn how to fight like that? You have to teach me some of those moves."  
  
Talia smiled warmly at the blond boy, whose blue eyes sparkled with excitement.  
  
"Any time little cousin," she said as she placed a friendly arm around Wyatt's shoulders. She pulled his head down and ruffled his blond hair playfully. The three women around them smiled warmly at the two.  
  
"Give me a few minutes people," called Piper, " and I'll get dinner ready."  
  
"What's for dinner, mum?" asked Wyatt, his interest piqued the moment food was mentioned.  
  
"Lasagna," answered Piper.  
  
Talia laughed at the hungry expression on Wyatt's face.  
  
"Why don't you all come in the kitchen, help me set the table and in the meantime Talia can tell as what the hell that thing was."  
  
Talia scanned the faces that surrounded her, but all she saw was innocent curiosity. She smiled and nodded.  
**********  
  
In the kitchen Talia perched herself on the kitchen counter, while everyone else around her, worked to set the table. She begun her storytelling.  
  
"Do you all know the legend of the minautaur?"  
  
"The legend of the what?" asked Paige.  
  
"The minautaur," repeated Talia, "a demon that's half man, half bull. The creature that was in our living room a few moments ago was a minautaur."  
  
Talia's voice softened as she told the story of the minautaur that had been told to her by her father when she had been but a little girl. Her eyes took on a dreamy look as she saw, with her mind's eye, a world lost long ago.  
  
"Thousands of years ago, there existed such a creature in the Greek island of Crete. The evil king of Crete, a man called Minos, imprisoned the beast in a maze, a labyrinth, under his palace. Minos was a very powerful king and he forced many of the surrounding kingdoms to pay tribute and heavy taxes to him. One of these kingdoms was the Kingdom of Athens, but their forced tribute to King Minos was neither gold nor jewels. Their tribute was one of flesh and blood.  
  
"Every year, the Athenians were forced to send seven young men and seven young women to Crete to feed the minautaur. The young Athenians were thrown into the labyrinth where they met their untimely death at the minautaur's jaws.  
  
"It was a heavy and bloody tax to pay, and the king of Athens's only son and heir, Prince Theseus was determined to put an end to it. One year, against his father's wishes, he took the place of one of the youths to be sent to Crete. His father begged him to stay, but he was adamant. He intended to travel to Crete and either kill the beast, or be killed by it.  
  
"He promised his father that, should he succeed, on his return he would change the customary black sails of the ship to white, so that if his father, king Ageas, looked out to sea, he would learn the good news even before he arrived. If Theseus failed, then the ship's sails would remain black and the Athenian king would know of his son's death even before the news reached him by word of mouth. And so the brave Prince Theseus started on his great adventure.  
  
"Theseus knew that even if he managed to kill the minautaur, coming out of the complicated labyrinth was next to impossible, but upon arrival in Crete, Theseus found an unlikely ally. The beautiful daughter of king Minos, Princess Ariadne, fell in love with him and promised to aid him in his quest. She gave him a sword to kill the beast with and a ball of wool to help him find his way out of the labyrinth. She instructed him to tie one end of the wool next to the exit of the maze and unravel the ball as he advanced into the deepest recesses of the labyrinth. After killing the minautaur all he had to do was follow the wool to reach the exit.  
  
"Theseus managed to kill the creature after a great battle and following his love's instructions found his way out of the maze. He then took Ariadne and the other Athenian youths who had traveled with him, and sailed for Athens.  
  
"Unfortunately though, in all the joy and excitement he forgot his promise to his father and forgot to change the sails. When his father saw the black sails he thought his son was dead and in desperation threw himself into the sea and to his death.  
  
"Theseus arrived to Athens and soon heard the bad news of his father's death. He grieved for him and with a heavy heart took the now vacant throne. He ruled for many years and under him Athens blossomed and became a Kingdom of great power."  
  
Talia's storytelling was succeeded by silence. Her voice had traveled them all to the world she described with such passion. Talia seemed embarrassed about being so completely carried away with the story she told.  
  
"You tell a great story, Tal," said Wyatt, even though he had heard the story from his own father long ago, "but what does that have to do with the demon that attacked us just now?"  
  
"Well, the story I told, is the popular version, but the truth is that king Minos was in fact a powerful warlock, and the minautaur had been a gift from the Source. Ariadne was herself a witch, and so was Theseus. Most royal houses of that time were magic families. The Source punished Minos for letting a witch defeat him, and for losing the "present" he gave him, by turning him into the minautaur. And so the evil king has remained for thousands of years. Until today. The demon we just vanquished used to be his majesty king Minos, the old king of Crete."  
  
"Wow!" breathed Wyatt.  
  
"That's an incredible story Talia," commented Piper.  
  
"That thing attacked us out of nowhere. We didn't even have time to check the book of shadows. How did you know?" asked Paige.  
  
"My father told me the story when I was younger," said Talia noticing with regret the shadow that fell on Paige's face at the mention of Cole.  
  
"How about some wine to go with dinner?" proposed Piper offering a wine bottle to Wyatt to be opened.  
  
"Good idea mum," said Wyatt opening the wine bottle and pouring wine for everyone with the exception of Paige who preferred mineral water, in the glasses Phoebe brought him.  
  
"Can I propose a toast everyone?" said Phoebe once they all had their drinks in hand. Everyone raised their glasses. "To our very own demonologist," offered Phoebe smiling pointedly at Talia, her eyes twinkling with pride.  
  
Talia smiled warmly at her mother and the rest of the people that surrounded her. She finally felt part of the family.  
  
A/N: I know that the legal drinking age in the US is twenty-one. Where I'm from, the legal drinking age is eighteen, but my parents allowed us the occasional glass of wine with our meal for as long as I could remember and it never did any harm. For those of you that are perhaps offended by the Haliwell's approval of Talia and Wyatt drinking a little bit of wine, even though they are underage, I'm sorry, but I don't see anything wrong with it. 


	14. Heart to Heart

Can you say double update everyone? Yes, I got carried away again! Enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW!  
  
Chapter 14: Heart to Heart  
  
The dinner had been wonderful and after a long and luxurious bubble bath Talia couldn't wait to curl up on her bed with a good book. She put on a long, plain, dark blue t-shirt, and a pair of unexpectedly bright, long, thick fuchsia socks. She placed a CD in the CD player and lit a few candles around her room before switching the lights off. It had been a long, but overall good, week and she deserved some serious Talia time.  
  
She walked over to the small library of books her father's servant had brought her, along with her clothes. She let her fingers caress the worn covers of the well-loved tomes. She closed her eyes and let her fingers do the choosing of that night's delights. She pulled a book out of the bookcase and opened her eyes to look upon her choice. Alexandre Duma's Count of Monte Christo she read. Perfect. She smiled as Andrea Bocelli's Time to say Goodbye filled the air. She fell upon the bed and curled around the book, prepared for an evening with no one but the count himself, to hold her company.  
  
Her plans, however, were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Talia sighed. The hazards of living with the Haliwells!  
  
"Come in," she said, and was surprised to see Paige open the door and peer hesitatingly inside.  
  
"Hi," she said smiling awkwardly. "I'm not disturbing you, am I?"  
  
"No, of course not," said Talia hurriedly. "Come in." She straightened up and pushed some of the colourful pillows that covered the bed, on the floor, to make room for Paige to sit.  
  
Paige sat gingerly on the bed and an awkward silence descended on the two.  
  
"Andrea Bocelli," observed Paige, impressed. "I didn't think people your age listened to stuff like that. Come to think of it, most people my age, don't listen to stuff like that."  
  
"I like all types of music," answered Talia. "It all depends on my mood really."  
  
"Me too," continued Paige. "I'll listen to anything from Metallica to Pavarotti, given the chance. What have you got there?" she asked noticing the book in Talia's hands for the first time.  
  
"The Count of MonteChristo," answered Talia easily, "have you read it?" she asked in turn, excited at the prospect of a good literary conversation.  
  
"No, sorry," said Paige.  
  
"Oh."  
  
The awkward silence continued and this time, it seemed to last forever. Paige looked sadly at her niece realizing how uncomfortable the two of them felt with each other. She felt guilty knowing that it had been mainly her fault.  
  
Paige didn't have any children of her own. The truth be told, she, unlike her sisters had never even been married. Though the chance had arisen more than once, she always bailed out, afraid of what would happen if her husband-to-be found out about her being a witch. Afraid of the dangers her family would be in because of her being a Charmed One. She had decided long ago that she would never be married. That she would never have any children of her own. And so, she had given all her love to Wyatt, her only nephew, and was rewarded with a comfortable relationship that warmed her heart.  
  
She was the aunt that spoiled him. She was the one whose pockets were always full of sweets, even after Piper had declared that he had had enough. The one that told that extra bedtime story, even after he was already supposed to be asleep. The one that took him out for ice cream and who slipped him that extra fiver when no one else was looking, so he could go to the video arcade with his friends.  
  
Paige wished she could have that same relationship with Talia, and for the first time since she had met the girl, she regretted the time that had been stolen from them. Yet another thing to hold against Cole. But the girl in front of her wasn't her father. Paige noticed for the first time how much Talia looked like Phoebe. It was Paige who made the next move.  
  
"I haven't been very fair towards you, have I Talia?"  
  
Talia looked at her, but didn't answer.  
  
"Your father and I have our differences, but you are not your father. You are also Phoebe's daughter and my niece. I'd like to think that what happened today, the way you fought the minautaur, proves it.  
  
"You made your choice when you came to this house and I should have accepted that. And you.  
  
"I respect you standing up to your father. It took a lot of courage to do that. He is the Source after all, and many wouldn't have dared do what you did.  
  
"Whatsmore, I know what it's like to suddenly find yourself, a part of a family when you've never had that before," she smiled conspiratorially at that. "It can be a bit bewildering at first."  
  
"I'd say," said Talia with a little encouragement. "Do you ever get used to it?"  
  
"Eventually," nodded Paige, "although there are times when I still miss my privacy. Like first thing in the morning, when you have to queue up for a shower. Or when you want to do some work, and everyone's talking really loudly around you, and you can't concentrate."  
  
"Or when you want to blast the music, but can't, because there are other people in the house to consider," added Talia.  
  
"Exactly!" agreed Paige.  
  
The two Haliwell women looked at each other amusedly and in perfect understanding.  
  
"Aunt Paige, my father told me about Prue. He said that you, had to find out how to be a witch the hard way," she said, immediately regretting mentioning her father to Paige.  
  
Paige however hadn't seemed to notice.  
  
"We all had to find out that we were witches the hard way. I never met Prue, but from what I understand, she was quite the witch, and quite the sister. For the longest time I tried to live up to that. Eventually, I realized that I didn't have to. I'm not Prue, I'm Paige and being myself is more than enough, both for everybody else and for me. Same goes for you, sweetie. We all love you here, even if some of us haven't shown it so far," she added ruefully. "You are who you are: A member of this family."  
  
Talia smiled gratefully at the aunt she had, until tonight, never really known.  
  
"Well I better leave you with your Count," said Paige as she got up to leave, "it looks like you had a special evening planned for the two of you," she teased.  
  
"Aunt Paige," called Talia just as Paige reached the door.  
  
Paige turned round and looked at her expectedly. Talia took a deep breath before she blurted what in an impulse she had made up her mind to say.  
  
"There's this Autumn prom at school and I, well, I have nothing to wear to it. I was thinking, if you don't have anything to do tomorrow, I'd like you to come shopping with me. Mother and aunt Piper can come too. I could use all the help I can get. It's my first prom."  
  
Paige's face lit up and suddenly she was the old Paige, spoiling for fun and a few girly giggles.  
  
"Yes!" she hissed excitedly. "We'll make it into a Halliwell girls' day out! We'll go shopping for clothes, shoes, make-up, we'll get our nails done, our hair done and maybe, if I can get us appointments at the spa at such short notice, we'll go in for a little beauty treatment! And then, of course, we'll all go to P3 and dance the night away!" she seemed completely carried away with the idea.  
  
Talia, on the other hand, was gob smacked by Paige's tirade. It seemed to her that Paige was talking in a completely different language. One that she couldn't make heads or tails from.  
  
"Leave it all to me, I promise, you won't regret it!" And with that Paige was gone from the room, already on her way to arranging tomorrow's big day.  
  
Talia shook her head in disbelief. Sometimes she wondered about the sanity of her newly discovered family members.  
  
It was with a huge smile on her face that she finally turned the first page of the book that had remained in her lap unopened since she took it down from the bookcase.  
  
**********  
  
Valdis watched the window that he knew was Talia's. The wavering light that filled it was obviously candlelight and he felt himself drawn to the memory of her, as he had left her outside the steps of the Haliwell manor nearly two weeks ago. Her hair had been tussled from his caresses, and her lips were already swollen from his passionate kisses, as she kissed him goodnight one last time. Valdis' lips tingled with the memory of her passion.  
  
"Sleep well my little phoenix," he whispered against the night before starting his motorbike, which he much preferred against shimmering, and driving off.  
  
**********  
  
Talia heard a motorbike speeding away, in the night outside, but she was too engrossed in her book to really pay any attention to it. 


	15. Combat training and beauty treatments

Ha! If you think you're in for a girly episode full of shopping and beauty treatments then you're in for a surprise. I'm not much of a girly girl to be honest. Yes, this another double update. Though they might seem to be becoming a habit, please don't get used to them.  
  
Chapter 16 is dedicated to Barb6 who's been hounding me to write a particular scene into my story. Hope you like it Barb!  
  
Mickis: Talia's father is the Source and so she has quite a bit of a dark side in her as exposed in Only The Good Die Young. Don't you think it would be natural that she would be deeply attracted to someone as dark, threatening, and, of course, exciting as Valdis? Still, she is trying to be good and there's always Josh for that. He's the eternal "good guy" and she has fun being a normal teenager with him. No one knows who she's really going to choose, and that includes me! Talia's become a character in her own right and she does what she bloody well chooses. I guess we'll both have to see what she does next when the rest of the story unfolds.  
  
Chantedly: It's great to have a new reviewer! Thanks for your review. I'm glad you liked the story do far. Enjoy the rest!  
  
Myeslf: Same goes you myeslf! Did you mean "myself" or was that typing mistake on purpose? And you better not be insulting my fuchsia socks! Yes, I actually do have a pair like that, and that's what I was picturing Talia wearing. I picked them up from Sock shop in London. They have horizontal purple stripes and reach all the way to my thighs. They are hysterical to look but I love them to bits and they became my trademark on the seventh floor at the university hall I was staying at last year. They were ideally warm for those cold British nights. The long blue t-shirt I picked up in Rome and it has part of Michelangelo's painting from the Sistine Chapel (Adam reaching out for God and God reaching out to Adam). I was wearing those precise clothes when I was writing that chapter.  
  
The rest of you: charmedfanatic3000, svata2004 and TaniaM: Thanks for all the encouragement guys. You mean a lot to me. Keep reading!  
  
If you review, I'll give you a cookie!  
  
Chapter 15: Combat training and beauty treatments  
  
"Wyatt," called Talia.  
  
She was forced to repeat her cousin's name louder, before she elicited any kind of response. Wyatt was still mostly in dreamland.  
  
"Hrrmmff," was all she heard him say.  
  
Talia smiled an evil smile and her eyes twinkled mischievously. She tiptoed all the way to the bathroom and filled a glass of cold water.  
  
Seconds later fully awake, wet, shocked and spluttering, Wyatt was sitting up in bed amidst soaked bed sheets.  
  
"What did you do that for?" he finally managed.  
  
Talia smiled down at him with an innocent look in her eyes.  
  
"Last night you said you wanted me to teach you some fighting skills, right? I warned you that I wake up pretty early to practice, but you said to wake you up anyway. Well," she said unable to hide the growing smile from her face, "you wouldn't wake up."  
  
Wyatt mumbled something incoherent while throwing daggers with his eyes at Talia. He threw the bedspreads back and slowly got out of bed.  
  
"What time is it anyway?" he asked, more civilly that Talia would've expected, as he left his room to go to the bathroom.  
  
"Half past six," answered Talia easily.  
  
A head of sleep-tussled blond hair popped from the open door of Wyatt's room that Talia was still in.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you woke me up at half past six on a Saturday morning?" Wyatt asked.  
  
"I normally get up at six, but I felt sorry for you this morning," said Talia still smiling from the wakeup call she had just given him.  
  
Wyatt opened and closed his mouth several times in shock. Talia laughed at his fish impersonation.  
  
"You are inhuman!" he finally choked out. Talia's laugh followed him all the way to the bathroom.  
*******  
  
A while later, in the manor's back yard, Wyatt had to reluctantly admit, once again, that Talia knew what she was doing. She had initially shown him a simple routine of moves to practice before retreating to her own, obviously practiced, and much more advanced, routine. Wyatt had soon forgotten what he was supposed to be doing, and watched his cousin instead. Talia had become a whirl of motion. Every kick and punch seemed lethal in his eyes. It was her sharp reprimand that made him turn back to his own routine.  
  
Talia may have made a laid back and even a, sometimes, affectionate, cousin, but she made for a harsh instructor. The "simple" routine was later revealed to be only warm up and as the training went on, Talia showed Wyatt some even harder moves. To his increasing annoyance, he spent most of their training session lying painfully on the grass. In fact, it was a good thing the thick layer of grass was there. It helped break his falls.  
  
Two hours later, when Talia declared the training finished for the day, Wyatt hurt all over and couldn't help wondering how Talia was still standing, after the much harder training she put herself through. If anything, Wyatt realized with a start, she seemed actually refreshed. Talia sat on the grass and drank some water out of a small plastic bottle she had had the foresight to bring along. She smiled up at her cousin as he slowly, and painfully, walked up to her.  
  
"You did good," she told him.  
  
He threw her a half smile and sat next to her.  
  
"Don't sugar coat it, Tal. I sucked and we both know it," he said before taking a sip from the water bottle she had passed him.  
  
"Not at all," she continued, "you lasted through both hours of the training. Have you any ideas how fit you must be to do that? To be honest, I didn't think you'd make it."  
  
Wyatt grinned at the compliment.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
The two cousins sat on the grass in comfortable silence.  
  
"Hey, Tal?"  
  
"Yes Wyatt?"  
  
"Have a good time with the "Haliwell sisters" today," he said grinning at her.  
  
"Don't be mean, Wyatt."  
**********  
  
Strangely enough, Talia really was having a good time she realized with a surprise. She sighed in contentment. She was lying comfortably on an armchair, wrapped up in a fluffy towel, and she was happy to let people fuss over her.  
  
"What colour nail polish would you like, miss?" asked the manicurist.  
  
Choices, choices. Talia smiled. She could get used to choices like this.  
  
"That red's nice," she said after a momentary inspection of the colours available.  
  
"This is the life, right Talia?" asked Piper.  
  
"I could get used to it," answered Talia truthfully.  
  
"Thanks Paige," piped Phoebe, from the message table. "I think we all needed this."  
  
The other two Haliwells also voiced their thanks.  
  
"I always come up with the best ideas," said Paige smugly.  
  
That statement was followed by a flying pillow that hit Paige straight in the face. The pillow had come from Phoebe's massage table.  
  
"It's for your own good," she said by way of explanation, " I wouldn't want my little sister to become conceited."  
  
Phoebe laughed and ducked as Paige threw the pillow back at her. The spa employees seemed to be having almost as good a time as the Haliwells. 


	16. Tales of memories and ouzo

Here it is Barb6! It wasn't planned, but it sounded like a good idea after you mentioned it and you asked so politely. . . As for the rest of your questions i.e. what happens at the prom, well, you'll just have to wait and see. That goes for the rest of you!  
  
Like I said, this is a double update and the same  
  
Chapter 16: Tales of memories and ouzo  
  
"Ready?" asked Phoebe, her head popping through Talia's door. "Wow!" she said appreciatively as she took in what Talia was wearing, "you look good in red!"  
  
Talia was wearing the same, favourite, pair of leather trousers she had worn the night she met Valdis which she had teamed up with a tight, strapless, red top that left a flat stomach exposed and, overall, little to the imagination. Her straight brown hair cascaded softly around her shoulders. She didn't look like the naïve young girl she could have been.  
  
Phoebe had to admit feeling a pang at the years the two of them had lost. Talia looked like the dangerous woman she was. Phoebe knew that Talia would be in the heart breaking business the moment that she saw her and Talia's appearance tonight showed that Talia knew it too, and loved every moment of it!  
  
"You too, Mum," said Talia as she handed Phoebe what looked like at beaded necklace, "Could you help me with this?"  
  
Talia turned obligingly for Phoebe to fasten the necklace. Talia couldn't help but admire her mother. Phoebe had retained her girlish figure, thanks to all the combat practice she still got. She wore a wine red dress with a high waist that stopped just above her knee and her hair curled softly framing a face that, may have softened a little bit with age, but had still kept an element of love of adventure and mischievousness, which was evident in the twinkling of her eyes. Phoebe was smart and kind with an incredible sense of humour. Talia could see why her Father had loved her so much.  
  
"We better get downstairs now," said Phoebe smiling at her daughter, "the guys are already waiting for us."  
  
"Mum," said Talia placing a hand at her mother's arm, stopping her, "what happened between you and Father?" she asked softly on an impulse, hoping against hope that Phoebe wouldn't get upset at her question.  
  
Phoebe's face fell at Talia words, and a shadow seemed to descend upon her. Her smile ran away from her face. Talia immediately regretted her question.  
  
"You don't have to answer, mum," she said, "I shouldn't have asked."  
  
"No. I'm glad you did. You deserve to know. No matter what you hear, Talia, I want you to remember that your father and I loved each other very much once. Ours was one of the greatest loves to have ever existed, in fact. A love that broke all barriers, all rules, by its very existence. A love so strong that blurred the line between good and evil; and redefined it more clearly than it had ever been before. But our love just wasn't meant to be," she said, an undertone of bitterness in her voice.  
  
"Because of who you both were," said Talia giving Phoebe the answer her father had given her, when she had asked him. "But if your love was really that strong, why didn't it survive? Why aren't you together now?"  
  
"Our love broke the most fundamental of rules. Cole defied death itself. I, a Charmed One, became his Queen of Evil. And we were selfish in our love. We very nearly tore the world apart in our attempts to be together. Look at all the havoc our actions caused. Had I really become evil when I was married to your father, he could have been unstoppable. Cole made, makes," she corrected herself, "a very powerful Source and with a Charmed One by his side, Evil would have taken over. Good would have been defeated, and the world, as we know it, would have seized to exist. I understood that, and saw the necessary sacrifice that had to be made. Cole didn't care. His attitude was that the world could go hell as long as we could be together. Part of me wanted to do just that, but being good, meant that I couldn't. It meant that I had to be brave enough to end it all."  
  
Talia stared at her mother quietly. She understood. She didn't like it, but she understood.  
  
"Do you hate him for being the Source?" she finally asked.  
  
Phoebe took one look at her daughter and realized that she couldn't possibly lie to her.  
  
"I don't know," she finally said after an internal struggle. "I was shocked when I found out. I wish I could tell you differently, but your father is not a nice man. We hadn't known who the new Source was but we heard about some of the things he did and-" Phoebe paused. She looked up to see her daughter looking at her, urging her to go on.  
  
"I've always felt that Cole didn't have to be the man he later became. He could have been good. He is part human after all. I guess I blame him for turning out the way he did. He loved me. I know that for certain. I got to see a side of him no one else seemed to. He was protective, loving, witty, and he made me laugh. Cole was always the gentleman. He used to read poetry and literature out to me, you know. Part of me still misses him, and I hate myself for feeling that way."  
  
Phoebe bravely met a pair of brown eyes identical to her own. Silence descended on mother and daughter like a soft blanket.  
  
"He used to read poetry and literature to me, too," Talia finally said, softly.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"He was a good father, you know. He used to read Shakespeare to me when I was little. He taught me how to fight, even though he could have easily made someone else do it. He was busy enough. And every summer we used to go on holiday, just the two of us, for a whole month."  
  
"The Source takes holidays?" asked Phoebe with an incredulous expression on her face.  
  
"There's this tiny Greek island called "Pontikonissi" off the coast of Crete. It actually means "as big as a mouse". We used to go there every summer. No demons, no magic, it was great! The natives, mostly fishermen, are really friendly and they soon got used to us. We have a house there and father taught me Greek so I could talk to everyone," said Talia enthusiastically.  
  
"Cole can speak Greek?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"He speaks most languages," Talia shrugged. "I only speak English, French and Greek."  
  
"I'm impressed!" said Phoebe truthfully.  
  
"Like I said," Talia answered, grinning from ear to ear, "he was a good father."  
  
" One summer, the islanders taught me Greek dancing. I loved it, so he learnt too, for my sake. You should have seen him dancing with the rest of them! He was really funny at first, but he stuck to it, and learnt how to do it properly. That kind of dancing is a lot harder than it looks, and he had a hell of a time learning how to do it.  
  
"And we both love Greek food. There's only one taverna on the island, but it makes the best meze you've ever tasted. In the evenings, the men of the village, gather at the taverna, drink ouzo, and talk and dance 'till late. Father used to sit with them, and even though I'm a girl, and women don't really go to the taverna, they used to let me sit with them and listen in on their conversations. They even gave me a little ouzo, sometimes."  
  
Phoebe was at a loss for words.  
  
"Or we used to go off on our own. We'd light a fire by the beach and cook souvlakia over it. He used to tell me stories, then, myths and legends, like the one with the minautaur," Talia's voice had taken a melancholic tone to it, at her last words.  
  
Phoebe was immediately alerted at her daughter's change of mood. Talia didn't seem to notice.  
  
She was staring in the distance seeing a young girl and a grown man playing on a sandy beach, next to a bright blue sea. They were both laughing and they seemed happy. Talia sighed quietly and looked back at her mother, only to see Phoebe looking at her with a strange expression on her face.  
  
"You miss him," she said, and before Talia had time to deny it, Phoebe continued. "It's ok. I understand. He may be the Source, but he's also your father. You have every right to feel the way you do."  
  
Talia smiled at her mother, and when Phoebe put her arms around her, she fell gratefully into them.  
  
"Talia are you-" a young girl's voice was interrupted as she took in mother and daughter in each other's embrace.  
  
Talia lifter her head off Phoebe's shoulder to see a tanned face, framed by short blond hair protruding halfway through the door of her room.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt," said Judy, looking extremely uncomfortable.  
  
The "girls day out" would end with an outing to P3. Wyatt had learned, to his delight, that he and Leo would join them there. Even though Piper owned the club, Wyatt wasn't allowed there much because he was underage, but tonight would be an exception, both for him and Talia. As long as they stayed away from all the alcoholic drinks of course. Piper would hate to loose her license for serving alcohol to minors.  
  
And then Wyatt had a brilliant idea that Talia immediately backed up. Together they talked Piper into allowing them to bringing one friend each, along. Wyatt asked Judy and Talia asked Josh.  
  
"You are not interrupting," said Talia smiling at her friend. "What did you want to tell me?"  
  
"I just wanted to ask if you were ready. The guys are waiting for us downstairs." "Oh, oh," said Phoebe, "we better get down there before they start complaining then."  
  
Phoebe and Talia each grabbed their bags and left the room.  
  
"If you're not down here in ten minutes, we're leaving without you!" threatened Wyatt's voice from downstairs.  
  
"Too late," said Talia.  
  
A/N: Pontikonissi really does exist and it is exactly like I said, a tini island off the coast of Crete (a larger Greek island), whose name means as small as a mouse. No, I haven't been there, but I'd like to go. Here are the translations of the Greek words used: Taverna - a small tavern (as if you hadn't guessed!) Meze - For those of you that haven't had it before it's a must. All it means is that aa huge selection of Greek food is brought to you in succession. Mixed grill (of either, fish or meat or both), among other things. The point is to eat a little bit of everything and wash it all down with some cold beer or ouzo. A meze has been known to consist of 36 different platters! Ouzo - A traditional, alcoholic beverage. Think of the Greeks' version of vodka. 


	17. Not easily forgotten

Hello everyone! Still reading, I hope?  
  
I'm afraid I didn't update quite as quickly this time, but I'm doing the best I can. I'm working, trying to get a university degree via correspondence, and maintaining my Internet persona for you people, consequentially: I have no life! But your reviews make it all worth it, so please, keep them coming.  
  
Charmedfanatic3000: Yeah, I like Greek food too! Have I ever told you how eternally grateful I am for all your support, lately?  
  
Chantedly: I do try to be original, but there are just too many charmed fanfics out there! Not that I mind of course, I read most of them. Don't you think that the fact that Phoebe didn't know she had a daughter was also original? Think of the Greek island as a heaven for Talia and Cole - a place where they can be normal, where there's no pressure to be anything but that. I've made Cole and Talia very sympathetic so far, but I'll be revealing certain past actions that will justify their position in the Underworld, so be ware! I can't very well have a Source moping around for the rest of the story, and Talia still has secrets that she hasn't revealed yet.  
  
Barb6: Yes, you're right once again. It will be hard for Talia to adjust to this world. She tries her best and that should go a long way, but there'll be burst of frustration, when Talia feels that it's all getting too much and she seeks out forms of escape. We can only hope that her family's support will be enough to keep her from doing anything stupid.  
  
Mickis: That is probably the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me about my writing. I had been having a bad week. I came home from work exhausted. I switched on the computer and then I saw your review. Starting immediately on the next chapter was the best way to say thank you. I hope I can justify your kind words with my actions. This chapter's for you!  
  
Svata2004: Well Talia is a butt-kicking sort of girl. And no wonder she can get up so early, her name means morning dew! Wyatt will get better in fighting, I promise.  
  
Emma: A new reviewer, yay! Watch this space, Cole will continue making appearance in this fic. How could he possibly stay away?  
  
Candy Haliwell: Another new reviewer? Double yay! Phoebe had her reasons for acting the way she did on season 5. I hope that chapter 16 can help. All I can say is that as far as I'm concerned it took an enormous amount of will and courage for her to resist Cole. He was after all the man of her life and they both know it. There will be some romance between Phoebe and Cole but I'm not sure at all, that they'll end up together. Like you rightly pointed out, he's still the Source.  
  
Natasha Prinsloo: You know who you are! Thanks again!  
  
Slyslayer13, Prue101, Piper43: You guys have been with me from the very beginning. I could have never gotten this far without you. Thank you once again.  
  
PS: Does any of you know anything about American football? I was thinking of including a game (Wyatt and Josh are part of the team) but I don't know the first thing about it. Email me.  
  
Phew! That introduction was long! So many people to thank! Without further ado. . . enjoy and don't forget to review!  
  
Chapter 17: Not easily forgotten  
  
"Hey, boss," called a pretty redhead who was serving drinks at a table near them.  
  
"Hi Sophie," Piper answered her waving. "How's business?"  
  
"There's a pretty good crowd tonight actually. Thanks to them," she said pointing at the stage.  
  
Talia followed Sophie's finger to see Creed playing on the stage.  
  
"You got Creed to come to P3??!!" screeched Talia.  
  
"They were scheduled to play here, months ago. Since I found out you were a fan. I kept it a secret. I thought I'd make a nice surprise," said Piper grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Mum, that's incredible! You're amazing!!!" Wyatt screamed in equal pleasure.  
  
"You didn't know about this, either?" asked Talia turning to look at Wyatt.  
  
Wyatt shook his head, but the enormous smile he wore stayed glued on his face.  
  
"Thanks mum," he said, and put his arm around her briefly.  
  
Talia was a bit more expressive. She jumped on Piper, hugged and kissed her. She really liked Creed!  
  
"Come on let's get us a place to sit," said Leo, obviously amused by his niece's reaction.  
  
The group was hardly settled around the table they found, when Talia pulled Josh out to the dance floor. Wyatt and Judy followed soon enough.  
  
Talia let the music flow through her. She felt herself going soft to the very core. Her limbs moved of their own accord to the rhythm. She closed her eyes and surrendered completely to the moment.  
  
Leo whistled softly under his breath. "That girl can really move!" he enthused.  
  
His wife grinned by his side. "It's a Haliwell thing," she teased making Leo look back at her. The two locked eye contact.  
  
Phoebe took one look at her sister and brother-in-law and nudged Paige softly. "Hey Paige, I think I've spotted a couple of cute guys over there," she said loudly.  
  
"I see them," said Paige smiling at the two men who were obviously eyeing the two sisters up.  
  
Phoebe grinned. She only said what she did as an excuse to give Leo and Piper some privacy. Trust Paige to find cute guys they sisters could really "distract" themselves with!  
  
"Come on Phoebe, our sister owns this club, lets go see if they need anything!" said Paige a little too enthusiastically as she dragged her sister on her feet and away from the table.  
  
"See you later, guys," Phoebe managed to call to Piper and Leo.  
  
The married couple was too lost in each other to notice. Finally Leo's head descended slowly towards Piper and his lips brushed softly against her own. Piper surrendered herself in his embrace not caring who was looking.  
  
*************  
  
Someone was looking, but not at Piper and Leo. A tall, dark, young man in black was standing at the bar, leaning elegantly against the counter.  
  
"Hey mate," said a male voice with a strong Australian accent, "can I get you anything?"  
  
"Johnny Black. Neat." Came the curt reply.  
  
The barman looked curiously at the man whose attention was obviously drawn elsewhere. He followed his gaze to see him looking at Talia and Josh dancing on the dance floor. The man hadn't even turned from watching them, to order his drink! The barman placed an empty glass in front of the stranger. He took and opened a new whiskey bottle, and filled the glass.  
  
"Cute couple," said the barman in an attempt at conversation. "They dance well together," he continued, noting Talia's lithe movements on the dance floor.  
  
"She dances," said the stranger, before downing his drink in one gulp. His face grimaced at the sudden trail of fire the alcohol left on the way to his stomach, "he only tries to catch up."  
  
The stranger tossed a twenty-dollar bill on the counter and pushed off; turning towards the direction of the couple he had been watching.  
  
"Your change!" called the barman behind him.  
  
"Keep it," he heard the stranger say above the music, without turning back.  
  
"Thanks," called the barman.  
  
But the stranger was already out of sight.  
  
*****************  
  
Talia was having a great time! How could she not? She was with some of her favourite people in the whole world. She was at a club, watching one of her all-time favourite bands play, live. And she was dancing to their music with s guy she really liked. Life didn't get much better than this she decided.  
  
She smiled up at Josh. His blue eyes smiled down at her.  
  
"Want something to drink?" he yelled over the music.  
  
Talia absentmindedly brushed a wet lock of hair from her forehead. "A coke would be great!" she yelled back.  
  
"I'll get us some," he said and started walking towards the bar.  
  
Talia turned to find Wyatt and Judy. The two had wandered some distance off, but she saw them and waved. They waved back.  
  
Talia tried to make her way towards them, but the dance floor, like the rest of the club, was very crowded. She was pushed and she felt herself losing her balance and crashing into someone. She turned around to apologise . . . and found herself looking into a pair of very familiar, gray eyes.  
  
" Valdis," she whispered involuntarily, her eyes widening at seeing him there.  
  
The music was too loud for him to hear her speak, but he saw her lips forming his name, and that simple action made him stare at those luscious lips wishing he could cover them with his own, there and now. He only barely restrained himself. He was watched. Even now, he could feel the eyes of the half-witch, half-whitelighter, burning into his back. Instead, he settled for placing his lips next to her ear, unknowingly sending shivers of desire down her back.  
  
"Missed me?" he teased, as he placed his hands around her waist. 


	18. Dancing with the Devil

Another double update! But don't get too excited, if you add the two chapters together, they're probably only a little bit longer than what one of my normal chapters is. It probably should be only one chapter, but I wanted to separate the two. You'll see what I mean when you read them.  
  
Charmedfanatic3000: Here's your next dose. Really Alex, this addiction of yours is an incredible ego booster!  
  
Barb6: I think you'll find that things "heat up" in this chapter. I know, it's short, but I'll try and do better next time.  
  
Mickis: I hope this little chapter satisfies your wish to see some more Talia/Valdis. I'm warning you though, that it won't be all strawberries and cream. Talia hasn't decided who she wants to be yet, never mind who she wants to be with. I'm a bit confused myself and it's quite a dilemma! Read these two chapters and then tell me who you want her to end up with.  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 18: Dancing with the devil  
  
Talia felt her breath catch in her throat. She had forgotten how his merest touch seemed to inflame her. She hardly knew him, yet she felt powerless as she looked deeply into his eyes.  
  
He held her tightly, and led them both to a dance, filled with more intensity than Talia had never felt before. They danced as if there was no past, no future, only the present. As if there was ever only that very moment. A moment stolen from time, and therefore destined to live forever in both of their minds and hearts.  
  
~To what do I owe this gift my friend?  
  
My life, my love, my soul?  
  
I've been dancing with the devil  
  
way too long. . . ~  
  
She felt his powerful hands roam her back, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. His gray eyes spoke volumes and she felt herself melting into him. He smelled of whiskey, of exotic spices, and there was something faint and indescribable, that was uniquely him. She felt protected and in danger in his arms, all at the same time. He was as lost to their dance as she was, she could tell. His strong hands lifted her high, and then let her slide slowly down against his muscular frame. Talia threw her head backwards closing her eyes, exposing her swan-like throat to him. He was wreaking havoc with her senses, and she let him, surrendering herself to the pleasure of his touch. She had never felt the heat in the crowded club, as she did then.  
  
~Let's leave, Oh, let's get away,  
  
Get lost in time,  
  
Where there's no reason, left, to hide ~  
  
Valdis felt himself losing control. What was it about this woman that made him want to surrender to her, mind, body and soul? He couldn't resist lifting her up, only to let her slide against the length of his body. She threw her head backwards exposing that ever so kissable throat of hers. When she finally opened her velvety, brown eyes they betrayed to him that she was as affected as he was by their dancing, their proximity and the words of the song, which seemed to be only for them. It took all his strength of will, not to kiss her. He knew that if he did, he would never be able to stop.  
  
~What are you going to do with  
  
your gift dear child?  
  
Give life, give love, give soul?  
  
Divided is the one who dances  
  
For the soul is so exposed,  
  
Let's leave Oh let's get away  
  
Get lost in time  
  
Where there's no reason left to hide~  
  
As the song ended, Valdis knew he had to leave. Even now he saw the mortal boy Talia had been previously dancing with, approaching them through the crowd with two tall glasses in his hands. More importantly, out of the corner of his eye he could see Talia's cousin eyeing them with a scowl on his face. Looking around him he knew that they had attracted even more attention. The Charmed Ones themselves had witnessed their little interlude, he realized, when he saw Phoebe and Paige looking at them from across the room.  
  
He ran his fingers over her soft lips, but he did not dare to kiss her. Without a word he was gone. The song's last chords reverberated in the crowded room.  
  
***************  
  
A/N: Ahem, I may have gotten a little carried away with that one. . . Hope you liked it, despite it being so short! And now, onto the second part. . . 


	19. The flavour of a Kiss

Phoebs005: A new reviewer? Thank you for your kind words! The reason why I haven't written any fanfiction before this, is because I knew that I would never be satisfied unless I did it properly, and to do that, there's a lot of research involved. And a lot of time. The truth is, that where I live, they stopped showing Charmed. Horrible I know! I never even knew of Prue's death until I started reading fanfic! But thanks to a lot of handy websites out there, I soon caught up. The next step was downloading episodes to watch. I tried to learn a lot about Charmed, to make my fic as close to the original story that made me fall in love with it, as possible.  
  
Chantedly: I agree with you about Talia. She's taken a life of her own. Thanks for offering to help me. You should get a more specific email after I post this chapter.  
  
Prue101: A bit of madness is good for all of us sometimes. It's when you take it too far that it gets you into trouble. The white, padded walls kind of trouble. . . I should know. No need to worry though, the nice men in the white jackets say I'm all better now! ;-)  
  
And here's the next part! Enjoy!  
  
**************** Chapter 19: The flavour of a Kiss  
  
"Thanks mum, the club was great tonight, " said Wyatt giving his mother a peck on the cheek as the group left the club.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Mrs. H," contributed Josh, who was walking with his arm around Talia's waist.  
  
Talia didn't hear Piper's answer, or the rest of the conversation. She withdrew to her own thoughts.  
  
Valdis had taken her by surprise. He didn't fit in with who she was supposed to be now. His "bad boy" image was in direct contrast with her desire to become good. They had a lot of fun that night a few weeks ago, but Talia had supposed that, that would be the last time she saw him.  
  
There was something about him that she couldn't put into words. He was bad for her, mortal or not, and she knew it. He exuded danger and she was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. She'd never felt like this about any boy before. She didn't like it she decided. He made her feel weak.  
  
Talia made her mind up with all her Haliwell stubbornness. From now on, she would keep her distance from this stranger that held such power over her.  
  
She threw a sideways glance at Josh and thanked her lucky stars that he hadn't noticed her little display with Valdis. Josh caught her looking and smiled at her. She smiled back.  
  
"Mum, I'm going to walk Josh over to his car," she said to Phoebe.  
  
Judy would be sleeping over tonight. Bunking with Talia, but Josh of course had to go home on his own.  
  
They walked hand-in-hand to the red convertible. Josh's parents were rich, Talia knew, and the beautiful car had been a birthday present. When they reached the car they turned to face each other.  
  
"I had a great time tonight," said Josh softly.  
  
Talia looked up into his honest, blue eyes that twinkled at her. What was wrong with her? Josh was cute, sweet and he cared for her. When his kind eyes looked at her like that, she felt her knees going soft. The smile that softly lit up his face was meant only for her. All thoughts of anyone, and everyone, else were immediately erased from her mind.  
  
"Me too," she said smiling back, meaning it. She pulled his jacket, which he had draped around her shoulders when they came out of the club, tighter. There was a chill in the air and she wasn't wearing much under the jacket.  
  
He noticed immediately.  
  
"Cold?" he asked putting his hands on her shoulders, then rubbing them up and down her arms in an attempt to warm her up.  
  
"No," she grinned at him. "Just a ploy to get you to come closer."  
  
"You don't need ploys to get me to do that," he laughed.  
  
They both moved their heads towards each other. Their lips met in the middle. Initially the kiss had been soft, but it soon deepened. Talia intertwined her fingers in his blond hair. She felt his hands drape themselves around her waist. He smelled of soap. She had a brief impression of sunshiny days. She felt safe and treasured in his arms. Their flirty banter had always left her wandering what his lips felt like on her own. And now she knew. They were warm and moist, tender and soft and demanding. Talia found herself wishing that the kiss would never end.  
  
Josh explored Talia's mouth with his tongue. She tasted of vanilla, he decided. Despite the smoke-filled club they had just exited, her hair smelled of it, too. He closed his eyes and surrendered himself to the very essence of the girl he loved since the moment he saw her. Josh knew at that very moment in time, that for the rest of his life, he would think of her every time he smelled or tasted vanilla.  
  
When the kiss finally ended, both of them were slightly out of breath. Josh brushed a tendril of silky smooth hair away from her face.  
  
"Keep the jacket," he said before getting into the car, "you can give it to me on Monday at school."  
  
Josh drove off, leaving Talia to walk, alone, back to Phoebe's car where, her family was patiently waiting for her. She knew they had witnessed hers and Josh's goodnight kiss and she just knew she'd be teased about it! The benefits of having a family, she thought! Taking a deep breath, she turned towards the car and started to walk in their direction. But, the night couldn't hide the grin that nearly split her face in two.  
  
************  
  
A/N: Did you honestly think I would've forgotten to ask you to review?  
  
Here's the thing: Talia and I are confused. Valdis or Josh? That is the question. We need YOU to help us make up our minds. Please review and tell me what you think. Argue for your choice. We need you to convince us that whomever you decide Talia should be with, is the right choice. 


	20. Interlude

Hello, everyone. I've got good news and I've got bad news.  
  
The bad news are that Talia hasn't made her choice yet. I need more reviews and arguments for who you think she should go for: Josh or Valdis.  
  
The good news is that I've made this chapter extra long and that I'm using the extra ace I had up my sleeve - Cole makes an appearance!  
  
Thanks for all of your reviews! Unfortunately, I only got only 4 clear answers to my question from last chapter and opinions appear to be split. Two reviewers want Talia to choose Valdis, and two reviewers want Talia to choose Josh!  
  
Mickis: I always love your reviews. You liked the idea of Valdis with Talia. You've made that clear and I appreciate the way you've explained why! "Isn't love worth the risk?" "What her heart calls for?" "The ultimate love story?" My, my, do we have an incurable romantic in our midst?  
  
You've hit the nail right on the head with your blond / dark comment. Good is always blond to me too. My hair's dark too and that's probably where my affinity for evil comes in! Mwah haha! *evil laughter* Leo being a blond is a good example. Although, has his hair gone darker in season 6, or is it just me? Still, that only goes to support our theory sine he does become darker as a character in season 6! Opinion on Valdis well noted. I'll pass it on to Talia and see what she thinks!  
  
Prue101: Well, I take it you didn't like Cole much then? I don't really know, I'm quite drawn to the dark side. There's something incredibly sexy and seductive about it. Still, I understand your attraction to Josh, he's incredibly sweet. Can't imagine many things better than a cute guy to cuddle up with on those cold winter nights, and Josh is just that type of guy, whereas I'm not sure Valdis is. Thanks for giving me an opinion! I'll pass it on to Talia.  
  
TanyaM: I'm glad you think that Talia's a complex character! That's exactly what I was going for! And Josh really is a lot simpler as a character. I think Valdis will prove to be as complex as Talia, if that's any help. Thanks for giving me your opinion. Talia's seen it and taken note of it.  
  
LorrieLiz: Yes, ouzo is the liquorish alcohol! It's clear when you drink it neat, but becomes milky when you add water. I've never heard of it drank with coke before! Zorbas the Greek might turn in his grave if he hears you saying that. On the other hand, it might just be worth a try! Thanks for the idea and thanks for giving me an idea for last chapter's question! I'm sure Talia will appreciate it.  
  
Ruby Murphy: Hi! New reviewer, or have you reviewed before under another name? I'm really glad you like the story. That's why I write it after all! I'm afraid the decision on who Talia should choose isn't really up to me, but up to her! Just like Phoebe's heart strings are pulled by the producers of the show. I loved Phoebe with Cole, but I know what you mean, Jason Dean is pretty cute too! For obvious reasons, my story wouldn't work with him in it, and Cole's very nature and connection with evil appeals to me. When I thought up the characters of Valdis and Josh the thought occurred to me that Josh was a bit like a younger Jason Dean, while Valdis like a younger Cole, which makes choosing between the two all the more harder!  
  
Chantedly: Yes, you're right of course. The choosing isn't really up to us, but up to Talia. Still, we can always help her out with a bit of advice! I'm glad you like the development of Talia's character. She's pretty real to me too! And thanks for all your help with you-know-what! *She grins conspiratorially*  
  
An honourable mention goes to all my other reviewers: Charmedfanatic3000, Piper43, svata2004, Barb6 (hint: As the story develops you'll find that Talia has actually been seduced by evil in the past. She didn't have it quite as easy as you might think. Keep your eye on her phoenix tattoo mentioned in "Only the good die young") and SlySlayer13 with her pros and cons list.  
  
On with the Show! Enjoy, and pleeeaaaase review!  
  
Chapter 20: Interlude  
  
Phoebe had trouble sleeping. She kept thinking of what she had talked about with Talia that night, before going to the club. Cole had seemed so different through their daughter's eyes. He had seemed kind and gentle, loving and caring. And that conversation had involuntarily brought back all sorts of memories that Phoebe had kept hidden in her heart.  
  
When Phoebe thought of Cole nowadays, she found it nearly impossible not to associate him with all the pain and suffering he had put her through. Only in her dreams did she dare think of what might have been. Yet, now she found herself unable to ignore the happy times they had together. Times that the conversation with Talia had caused to resurface, and torment her.  
  
She got out of bed and put on her ivory-coloured nightgown. She knew that it would be impossible for her to sleep tonight.  
  
As quietly as she possibly could, she made her way downstairs, through the patio door and into the garden. Millions of stars twinkled down on her, and there was a bright new moon in the sky.  
  
Phoebe bent down over a still semi-closed, red rose and let its delicate smell waft to her nose. She closed her eyes and let the aromas and sounds of the night fill her senses.  
  
She could remember another night such as this, from long ago. Cole had covered her eyes with his hands and shimmered them both in a glade, in the middle of a forest. Away from the city lights, the stars had been even brighter, and there was a brook nearby, reflecting the silver light of the moon, merrily singing their love.  
  
Cole had prepared a midnight picnic on a soft blanket that had lain on the fresh grass. They had drank champaign throughout the meal, which he proudly revealed, to an astonished Phoebe, that he had cooked himself. Cole had always been one for detail and he hadn't forgotten to produce music, in the form of a small radio. That night they had danced together under the moonlight, content in each other's company.  
  
A deep, soft and strangely gentle, voice broke her reverie.  
  
"Beautiful. . . " he breathed, barely above a whisper.  
  
Phoebe's eyes immediately snapped open. She was at once alert, and it was with wariness and ill-concealed hostility, that she gazed upon her former husband and present Source. Cole seemed to be looking directly at her.  
  
"What do you want, Cole?" she said, but her voice sounded tired to her own ears.  
  
"At the danger of sounding terribly cliché, I come in peace," he sneered.  
  
His eyes locked with hers and there was a tense silence between them.  
  
Phoebe turned away from him. Behind her back, Cole's face dropped at her gesture.  
  
What did you think, you fool? That she'd come running back in your arms, like she used to? Haven't all these years taught you anything?  
  
Phoebe was badly shaken. She hadn't expected him and his visit had caught her completely off guard. Whatsmore, her reaction to him had shaken her even more. A shiver had ran up her spine when she opened her eyes to find him looking at her. He still looked as dashing and handsome as he had when they first met. It was his eyes that had affected her the most. The moment she had looked in them, she had felt herself sinking in their unfathomable depths.  
  
I will never lose myself in you again, Cole Turner! You cannot have me!  
  
In mere seconds the memory of his touch had inflamed her cheeks. She didn't want him to see the effect he still had on her after all these years. She didn't want to admit to anyone, least of all herself, how, when she looked at him, it was as if nothing had ever changed, as if the last sixteen years had never happened.  
  
She refused to break the silence between them.  
  
"Phoebe, I came to warn you," Cole finally said stiffly.  
  
She remained silent. Her back turned to him.  
  
"What Talia did . . . " he paused, "is unforgivable for any demon. Never mind one of Talia's power and position. She defied the Source, she turned against Evil and joined the side of Good."  
  
"Sounds familiar," said Phoebe bitterly.  
  
Cole seemed unfazed at her words.  
  
"You of all people know what I had to go through when I turned, Phoebe. Demons came after me, bounty hunters. There wasn't a single moment of rest."  
  
Phoebe turned to face him as, for the first time, the full impact of what Talia had done, sank into her. Talia hadn't just run away from her father to find her mother, she had ran away from evil and all that the Underworld held most dear, and in the process had made herself a mark. Phoebe was terrified at the thought of her daughter in danger. They had only just found each other and she couldn't stand to lose her.  
  
"Are you saying that Talia's in danger?" she finally said refusing to believe it.  
  
"More danger than you could ever imagine," said Cole sounding more tired than Phoebe had heard him sound before.  
  
A terrible silence descended upon them. Both of them couldn't help but think of all the horrible things that could happen to the girl they cared so much about.  
  
"Does she know?" asked Phoebe, her eyes wide in fear.  
  
"Yes, she knows. Talia knows how the Underworld works, better than any of us. She's already expecting attacks, and I'm sure she's surprised that they haven't happened yet. I tried hard to delay the news from getting out. All to no avail, of course. It was only a matter of time."  
  
"The minautaur," Phoebe said in painful understanding.  
  
"The first of many," said Cole, nodding his head sadly. It was now his turn, to turn away from her. He looked out, into the night. "He hoped to redeem himself in my eyes in order to gain back his once human form. There will be others," he assured, causing a feeling of dread sink in Phoebe's stomach. "Talia is strong, stronger than I was as Belthazor. But how long can she really last? "  
  
Phoebe couldn't help but notice the tenderness, love and pride that coloured Cole's voice when he spoke about Talia.  
  
"You care for her a great deal," she stated softly.  
  
She walked around to face him. She saw the pain in his eyes before he managed to hide it.  
  
"Talia was all I had left of you," he said so softly, that she had to strain to hear him.  
  
He lifted his dark eyes to look into hers. Time stood still. There was tension in the air between them. Yet neither of them could find the courage, or strength of will, to cross the barriers that separated their worlds.  
  
It was Cole who broke the spell. He dropped his gaze onto the red rose that had drawn Phoebe's attention before.  
  
"You always did like red roses," he said.  
  
He cupped the delicate flower in his huge palm. Before Phoebe's delighted eyes the rose stirred and its petals unfolded to reveal the rose in full bloom.  
  
Cole chuckled softly at Phoebe's expression. Phoebe smiled at him. The sound seemed completely unrelated to the image everyone had, of the Source of All Evil.  
  
"Talia loved to watch me do that when she was little," he mused.  
  
The comment caused both of their thoughts to return to their lovely daughter. Silence reigned once more. Talia meant the world to them.  
  
There was a question Phoebe was bursting to ask ever since Cole had revealed to her the kind of danger Talia was in. The only thing that had stopped her from previously asking, was the pain she had seen in his eyes, but she had to know. She had to ask, for Talia's sake.  
  
"Cole, you are the Source. Can't you do anything to protect her?"  
  
" I wish I could, Phoebe," he replied, hating himself for allowing her to see him in his weakness.  
  
"Why can't you?" she insisted.  
  
Cole felt himself straighten and stiffen. The interlude was over. They were who they were, who they had always been, and no amount of wishing would ever change that.  
  
"I am the Source, Phoebe," he said with a hint of the amount of authority he used in his realm. "Whether I like it or not, Talia has proved herself a traitor, and she must be punished. The rules demand it."  
  
"The rules? What rules?" asked Phoebe starting to lose her temper. "You are the Source, Cole! You rule the whole bloody Underworld, and I should know, remember? I was your Queen once!"  
  
"Yes, you were my Queen, Phoebe, but you never truly knew how the Underworld works. You never wanted to know! That's what's always been wrong with you and your sisters! You've never been able to understand how the world works because you've never been able to see the big picture!"  
  
"The big picture?" screeched Phoebe in indignation. "Your daughter's life is in danger, and all you can talk about is the big picture! So what if you have to break a few rules to save her?"  
  
"You're suddenly very anxious to break the rules Phoebe, considering the number of times I asked the same thing of you, in order for us to be together!"  
  
Cole froze as the bitter words escaped his lips. He knew he had gone too far.  
  
Phoebe stared at him. Shock written in her features. She narrowed her eyes at him before she spoke in a low, hissing whisper.  
  
"This has nothing to do with us, Cole. You and I were finished a long time ago. But this is Talia we're talking about. I don't care about all your stupid rules. You do what you can to save her, damnit!"  
  
"I can't do that, Phoebe," he said sorrowfully.  
  
Phoebe glared at him. Then, without a single word, she stormed back into the house, leaving Cole standing on his own in the garden.  
  
Cole finally let his temper explode. His eyes glowed black. He turned to the rose he had, only moments ago, made bloom. His fist closed tightly. The once fresh, beautiful rose blackened gradually, it withered and died. Then the Source disappeared in a tower of flames.  
  
*************** 


	21. In the dark

Greetings to my adoring fans!!! My ego boosters, flatterers and most importantly, my friends!  
  
Here's a quick little chapter to tide you over.  
  
Warning: I have a few ideas swirling around in my head. Watch this space, things will be happening!!  
  
Roses are red  
  
Violets are blue  
  
I'll send you a bouquet  
  
If you review!!!  
  
Chapter 21: In the dark  
  
Phoebe wasn't the only having trouble sleeping.  
  
Talia tossed and turned in her bed. All she could do was listen to Judy's rhythmic breathing beside her, wishing that sleep would claim her too. Finally, she gave up trying to sleep. She knew that if she stayed in her room much longer she'd end up waking the younger girl. Quietly she got up and put on a pair of trouser bottoms. She didn't bother changing out of the t-shirt she had worn to bed. She let herself out of her room.  
  
When Talia reached the top of the stairs, she stopped. Had she just heard a door closing? Talia looked up at the clock hanging on the wall next to her. It was a little past four in the morning. Who besides her would be awake in the Haliwell household at this time? Talia shook her head and made her way downstairs as quietly as she could.  
  
It would be morning soon, and Talia knew from past experience, that the only way to rid herself of her nightly demons was a harsh physical workout. She let herself out to the garden outside. She didn't bother with any lights. She was comfortable in the dark. She liked the dark. It hid away all the things she didn't want the world to see. . .  
  
Carefully, she positioned herself in the middle of the garden using only her sense of touch and the various shadows cast by the pale light of the new moon and the stars in the sky. Then, she started on her warm up routine. She went through the movements slowly at first, picking up speed as time progressed. Soon she was a blur of motion in the dark.  
  
*************  
  
In a place in the deepest recesses of the earth, a figure sat at a table, in a room dimly lit by torches. The man had gray hair and small beady eyes that seemed to glint with ill-concealed malice. There was a parchment laid in front of him. He scribbled on it with an old-fashioned quill. Occasionally he dipped it in a small bottle of ink, which, along with a slowly decreasing candle, was the only other object that claimed the table's smooth surface.  
  
Valdis entered the room with something akin to respect in his handsome, and usually arrogant, features.  
  
"About time," said the man, who hadn't raised his head from the parchment he was still scribbling furiously on.  
  
"It's good to see you too, father," snarled Valdis sarcastically.  
  
The quill stopped its motion. A pair of cold, gray eyes finally deigned to look up at their equals.  
  
"You saw her?" asked Predicus, one of the most powerful demons of the Underworld and member of the Evil Council.  
  
"I saw her," confirmed Valdis.  
  
"Well?" asked his father impatiently.  
  
"She seems to have adjusted well with the witches."  
  
Predicus snorted as he slowly got up from his chair. "She would! She's a half-breed after all."  
  
Valdis remained silent. Predicus on the other hand, continued his tirade.  
  
"Just like her father! Who ever heard of the son of a mortal, becoming the Source? His ascendance to the throne was sacrilege! Their blood is tainted, unclean, mingled with that of mortals and, even worse, witches! No matter what they do, they can never be as strong as a pureblooded demon! Remember that, son!"  
  
Valdis kept the smirk, which was fighting to rise up to his face, hidden. He didn't tell his father that the very fact that Belthazor was indeed the Source, disproved all his elitist theories. It was his human half that had saved him in the Wasteland. And Talia wasn't descended from just any witches. She was descended from the Charmed Ones, the most powerful witches in the world! Both hers, and Cole's, other halves contributed to their strength, rather than deduct from it.  
  
Predicus though, would hear none of it.  
  
"The Source asked you to keep an eye on her. You do that. But I want to you report everything she does, to me first. I want to know what time she wakes up in the morning and what time she goes to bed at night. Where she goes, and who she goes with. What she eats for breakfast, what she eats for lunch and what she eats for dinner."  
  
"What for? The Source has already chosen sides. Even he has me watching her, I don't think he'd ever dare do anything to help her or the Charmed Ones. He knows the consequences of such an action only too well."  
  
In one swift movement, much faster than Valdis could have ever anticipated, Predicus grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the stone wall.  
  
"You think?!" he bellowed in his face.  
  
Valdis gasped for breath. He tried to pry his father's fingers from his throat, but it was a losing battle. Predicus was too strong. His eyes bulged in terror as he looked upon the mad face of his father.  
  
"You are not meant to think, boy!!"  
  
"That girl is Belthazor's only weakness. He may have tried to convince the Council otherwise, but the fact that he has you watching her is testament to that. Belthazor has soiled that sacred throne! And for that, he must pay. I will see to that! Only a pureblood demon is ever worthy of that throne. And only a pureblood demon is ever worthy of that sacred cloak that comes with it. And it will be a pureblood demon that will raise the Underworld to the glory it once had!"  
  
Predicus released his son abruptly. The young demon gasped for air. He staggered to find his balance and held onto the wall, swallowing oxygen in large gulps.  
  
"Watch yourself, son," said Predicus in a somewhat calmer voice, turning his back on Valdis. "A war is approaching in the Underworld. You want to be on the winning side."  
  
Without another word Predicus retrieved the parchment he had been writing on and left the room.  
  
It took Valdis rather longer, till he could shimmer out of the cavern. 


	22. What a little makeup can do

Hello everyone! To bring you the last chapter I had to overcome a HUGE writer's block. The good news is that now I know where I'm going with all this.  
  
I'd also like to apologize for taking so long to post this chapter. My computer monitor decided to blow up on me, and I'm now posting this from my brother's computer. It might be a while 'til the next chapter, considering that I had actually prepared this earlier. Please be patient!  
  
I'm afraid I don't have enough time to thank every reviewer separately today, since I will spend the rest of my computer time writing the next installment. But I can't help but give a quick listing of all the people who are encouraging me throughout this story. To you, my reviewers I dedicate this chapter:  
  
Charmedfanatic3000 Prue101 Mickis Chantedly Slyslayer13 TanyaM LozzieLiz Sweetone41185 C236 Susan (hey, new reviewer?) Piper43 Barb6  
  
And remember, the only thing I like better that a new reviewer, is a frequent reviewer! Please review!  
  
Without further ado, here's my next installment to this story that I hope you've enjoyed so far.  
  
Chapter 22: What a little make-up can do  
  
"Never, as long as I live, will I understand girls!" cried an exasperated Wyatt.  
  
To his annoyance Leo seemed amused.  
  
"What could be taking them so long?" Wyatt asked, not really expecting an answer from his companions.  
  
"I don't think men were ever meant to understand women, son," volunteered Leo.  
  
That comment only earned Leo a glare from his son.  
  
"You're not helping, dad."  
  
"Neither are you, with all your pacing up and down," said Josh.  
  
Wyatt glared at his friend too, but when Josh continued to seem unfazed, Wyatt finally had to admit defeat and sit down.  
  
"I just really hate having to wait, that's all," he grumbled.  
  
"That's the way it's always been, man," said Josh trying to console him. "I bet even Adam had to wait for Eve to get ready, before she let him take her out."  
  
"Out where?" asked Leo, curious.  
  
"To the forbidden tree?" hazarded Josh.  
  
Wyatt couldn't help but smile at that image.  
  
"Gentlemen, may I have your attention please," said Paige's officious voice from the top of the stairs.  
  
The men looked up to see the redhead wearing a grin from ear to ear.  
  
"May I present-"  
  
"Aunt Paige!" Talia's voice called from out of sight. She sounded as if she had just about enough of hair, make-up and all things girlish. Paige's grin disappeared. "No, mother, my make-up's fine as it is!"  
  
Talia finally appeared at the top of the stairs. She was a whirlwind of crimson silk as she swiftly glided down the staircase. She rushed past a surprised Paige to land gracefully in front of the men.  
  
Wyatt grinned at his cousin's entrance. Trust Talia to make it into a big one, he thought.  
  
She wore a long gown that hang enticingly on her every curve, showing off her perfect body to the shame of the world's so-called supermodels. The neckline of the dress plunged daringly, putting some of her best assets to good use. The crimson colour of the dress brought out her dark colouring to dramatic effect, and her long dark hair, usually as straight as a ruler, was swept up in an elaborate hairstyle from which an elegant mass of curls tumbled down.  
  
Wyatt turned to see his friend's reaction to Talia's appearance. He almost laughed out loud. Josh stood in the middle of their living room, eyes fixed on the girl that had just assaulted his senses, his mouth hanging wide open. Well, what do you know, thought Wyatt, it's not just an expression after all!  
  
Phoebe had followed Talia down the stairs. To Talia's dismay she seemed to be holding an enormous make-up brush.  
  
"Talia! Don't be such a baby!" called Phoebe determinedly, hurrying after her daughter who, in answer, positioned herself between her mother and Leo. "You need more blusher, you look like a ghost!"  
  
Wyatt disagreed. Talia's attempt at escaping her mother's efforts and her mad dash down the stairs had caused a particularly appealing shade of pink to rise to her cheeks.  
  
Leo was already in a fit of laughter and so, not much help to an increasingly desperate Talia. It was to Wyatt, Talia then turned for help. To her relief, her cousin came to her aid.  
  
"Aunt Phoebe, she looks great. She really does. She doesn't need anything else. Take my word for it."  
  
Phoebe turned to the nephew she adored. Her resolve seemed to waver.  
  
"Well, if you say so Wyatt," she finally said, lowering the ridiculously big brush.  
  
Talia threw Wyatt a grateful look and he grinned back at her. Leo was only now getting himself under control under the wrathful eyes of Phoebe.  
  
Talia proceeded to walk towards Josh who was still, to Wyatt's amazement, staring at her with his mouth open. As discretely as he could, Wyatt elbowed his friend causing him to finally close his gaping mouth.  
  
"Hi," said Talia as she finally reached him.  
  
"Hi," was Josh's intelligent reply. "I got you this," he said, giving Talia a small plastic box.  
  
To Talia's delight the box revealed a corsage made up of a cluster of small, deeply red, roses. It matched her dress perfectly.  
  
"Allow me," said Josh, who had seemingly just managed to get over the shock of seeing her.  
  
He carefully took the corsage and slipped it onto her slim wrist. They both looked up when he had finished and smiled at each other. Josh still had her hand in his and he held on to it.  
  
"Talia, you do know how to ruin a moment, don't you?" whined Paige from the top of the stairs. At least there was one more girl to present she consoled herself. "Right," she continued, "without further ado, I present to you-"  
  
To her great disappointment and annoyance, Paige never managed to finish her sentence.  
  
"What did I miss?" said a velvety voice from the top of the stairs.  
  
Wyatt found himself looking at a vision of golden hair and pale blue, shimmering satin. Judy glided down the stairs in a much slower pace than Talia had. She was followed by Piper.  
  
He seemed to gravitate towards the beautiful girl. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, he gently put his arms around her and guided her to the rest of the group.  
  
"You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear so that no one else could hear.  
  
A telltale flash of pleasure rose to Judy's cheeks and her eyes twinkled as she let Wyatt guide her. Leo and Piper smiled to each other in a way that made Paige, unseen by anyone but Phoebe, roll her eyes. Phoebe grinned at her younger sister.  
  
"Great! If everyone is ready, we can finally get to the party!" called Talia.  
  
"It's a prom Talia, not a party," corrected Wyatt.  
  
"Same difference," she said cheerily.  
  
"Don't they have proms in Australia?" asked Josh of Talia.  
  
Australia? mouthed Piper to Phoebe. Phoebe shrugged.  
  
"Err. . . yes of course, we just didn't call them proms. We called them school parties, and we never used to get this dressed for them," said Talia quickly.  
  
Nice save, Tal! thought Wyatt as everyone proceeded to the front door.  
  
*************  
  
A dark figure watched the four teenagers from the shadows as they got into the flashy car. The grown-ups waved their fond goodbyes. They all seemed so happy! She seemed so happy!  
  
Valdis concentrated on the girl that sat next to the driver's seat. She was so beautiful she took his breath away. She smiled warmly at the boy who had held the door open for her. Valdis knew the boy was called Josh. He had overheard it at the club a week ago. Josh closed the door after her, before walking all the way round to his side of the car. He sat next to Talia, put his arm around her, and started the engine of the car. Valdis felt his fists clenching involuntarily. Jealousy flooded through him. At that very moment, he would have given every drop of his pure demon blood to be that boy sitting next to her.  
  
Josh had everything Valdis had ever wished for. He had a normal life, friends, a couple of loving parents somewhere, he assumed, but most importantly, he had her. Valdis realized he had been grinding his teeth. He had to force himself to relax.  
  
He waited until the car put a little distance between itself and the manor, but was still in sight, before starting up his motorbike. Valdis pushed an absentminded hand through his dark hair and the motorbike lurched forward.  
  
His intention was clear: to follow the red convertible. A strangely sad smile crossed his handsome features. At a safe distance of course. 


	23. The greeneyed monster

Chapter 23: The green-eyed monster  
  
"I'm exhausted. 'Night Josh," said Wyatt throwing his dinner jacket over his shoulder, "Tal, I'll see you inside, don't stay up too late," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
The three of them had dropped Judy off at her house a while ago. Talia and Josh had kindly allowed him to walk her to the door and wish her a proper goodnight. He was only returning the favor.  
  
When Wyatt was gone, Josh and Talia turned to face each other.  
  
"I had a great time tonight," said Josh moving slightly closer to her.  
  
"Me too," agreed Talia pulling her shawl tighter, but making no move to stop him.  
  
"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"  
  
She could feel his warm breath on her lips.  
  
"Only about a hundred times," she said softly, laughing breathlessly. "But don't let that stop you from telling me again!" she smiled mischievously.  
  
"You are beautiful," he breathed, before closing the gap between them.  
  
****************  
  
Talia closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She closed her eyes in bliss. What an incredible evening! She could still feel the rhythm of the music still pulsating through her blood. Guys had swarmed around her like bees on honey and she had let them. Girls had whispered behind her back in jealousy, but she had learned to ignore them. Even Jessica, she thought, forcing herself not to grind her teeth. Josh had been kind and caring throughout it all. They had danced and they had laughed and they had kissed, she added thinking wistfully of his kiss just outside the front door a few moments ago.  
  
The sound of laughter rang somewhere close to her and made her snap her eyes open. Wyatt's cheeky face beamed down on her.  
  
"Talia and Josh sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. . ." he sang teasingly.  
  
"Pest," Talia said swatting him in mock anger. He ducked away to safety, easily enough.  
  
"Had a good time?" Wyatt drawled.  
  
"Yes, I did," she answered him honestly. She smiled refusing to let his teasing get to her, knowing that it was well intended. Yes, she had had a good time. So why did she have this vague feeling that something was missing? Talia shook the strange thought out of her head and followed Wyatt up the stairs.  
  
*************  
  
Valdis found himself once again in the shadows, staring at the couple. He glared at the blond boy as he watched him bouncing happily down the steps to his car. Why couldn't it be him, taking Talia to her prom? Why couldn't it be him kissing her goodnight? He didn't bother with his motorbike tonight. Mortal things were not for him. He was a demon, and it was about time he started acting like one. If he wanted the girl, that is. He shimmered both himself and the motorbike back to the Underworld. 


	24. The road to hell is paved with good inte...

It's been absolutely ages, hasn't it? And for that I must apologize, but I have to remind you that this is through no fault of my own. I'm still waiting for my laptop to be fixed, but until then I'll just have to make do with whatever computer time I can beg, borrow or steal between work and studies.  
  
To all of you that have reviewed, you all know who you are, all I can say is I'm sorry I kept you waiting for so long, but I hope that it was all worth it. Please continue reviewing. There are days when your reviews are all that keeps me working on this story.  
  
Chapter 24: The road to hell is paved with good intentions  
  
"Talia, hurry! Have you got the spell?"  
  
"Right here aunt Piper!"  
  
Talia ran up to her aunt with a tattered piece of paper covered in her own distinct scrawl.  
  
"I summon the power through the ages  
  
As I read the words from these pages Let the power of the witches rise Bring about this demon's demise"  
  
Talia and Piper shielded their eyes as the demon that had been threatening them only moments ago, disappeared in a blinding flash of light and a lot of screaming.  
  
"What the hell was that thing?" asked Piper when she felt it was safe to open her eyes again.  
  
"His name's Electro. He is, or used to be, an electricity demon," answered Talia.  
  
"Oh, that would explain why all the kitchen appliances were trying to kill us."  
  
Talia took a look around her. The living room looked as if it had been hit by a storm. In a way of course it had. An electrical storm. She wordlessly picked up a couple of cushions that had flown clear off the couch and put them back in their place. On her way there she picked up a potted plant that had toppled over. She sighed. There were times that she really missed having servants at her beck and call.  
  
"Good spell," commented Piper as she reread the spell they had just successfully used. "Did you write it?"  
  
"Yeah, it's a general demon spell I wrote a couple of days ago. It won't work on any really powerful ones, but I thought it might come in handy."  
  
The two of them worked quietly side-by-side straightening up the living room.  
  
"Aunt Piper?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Piper noisily pulled an armchair back to its proper place.  
  
"Do you ever regret taking me in?" asked Talia, a fearful look in her eyes  
  
Talia's question made Piper look up. She looked carefully at her niece. Talia looked like a frightened deer caught in the car headlights, ready to flee at the slightest visible threat.  
  
"Forget I asked," the girl said dragging the coffee table in front of the couch.  
  
"Of course I don't regret taking you in Talia! You're family! Why would you even ask that?"  
  
Talia stopped what she was doing and instead stood uncomfortable in front of her aunt looking steadily at the floor.  
  
"Because of all the demon attacks. It's gotten worse over the last few weeks and can't deny that a lot of those demons were after me. And lets not forget the bounty hunters. Haven't you regretted having me around even a little bit?"  
  
Piper crossed the distance between them and placed her fingers under Talia's chin gently raising her face forcing Talia to look at her.  
  
"Phoebe, Paige and I are the Charmed Ones. And because of that, we've always had demons come after us. I admit that some of the times I wish that things were different, but being the Charmed Ones is part of who we are. You wouldn't expect me to regret having my sisters around simply because the united Power of Three draws more demons, now would you? Magic has taken a lot away from us, but it has also brought us all together, and I wouldn't change that for all the demon-free lifetimes in the world. The same goes for you Talia. You are a Haliwell. One of us. My niece. If having you here means more demon attacks, then bring them on! Of course I don't regret having you around, sweetie. You belong here."  
  
Something caught at Talia's throat as she sank gratefully in her aunt's open arms.  
  
"I still can't believe that Cole put a bounty out on you!" said Piper angrily. "We've had our differences, but I thought he really cared about you. I even felt sorry for him when he came to get you to come back after you left the Underworld!"  
  
"He loves me aunt Piper. I'm sure of that. But he is the Source. He had no choice."  
  
Piper remained silent. Cole's behaviour made no sense to her. Phoebe hadn't told Talia about Cole's visit to the Haliwell's garden. But she had confided in Piper. The man obviously loved his daughter very much, but he did nothing to protect her from all these attacks. True, he had warned Phoebe about them, but he hid behind those stupid rules Piper had been sick of hearing about her entire Charmed life. There was always another choice she mused.  
  
When Talia finally pulled back from her aunt's embrace she seemed embarrassed at the display of emotion. She also seemed calmer. More assured. Aunt and niece smiled at each other. Talia quietly moved back to tidying up the still-messy room. Piper moved to help her.  
  
They both looked up when the front door opened to reveal a surprised Paige.  
  
"What the hell happened here?"  
  
"Demon attack" answered Talia shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"You should see the kitchen," replied Piper gloomily.  
  
**********  
  
"The only way we can get to Belthazor is through his brat, Talia," said Perdicus to the demons seated around the conference table that looked strangely out of place in the stone room.  
  
"She is his greatest weakness now, just as she was his greatest strength before she turned on him. Yet the foolish half-demon still cares for his bastard daughter. As my son, Valdis, will tell you, Belthazor has him secretly watching his little phoenix. The Source," he said mockingly, "has no intention to see his daughter brought back and punished, I assure you. The bounty he has placed on her head is simply to have us believe that he does."  
  
"Talia lives with the Charmed Ones now. How can we possibly get to her?" said a demon whose name was Cremon. He too, was an upper level demon and a Council member.  
  
"I'll let Valdis explain that himself," said Perdicus, moving generously aside and gesturing at his son to take the floor at his place.  
  
Valdis stood up and cleared his throat nervously.  
  
He had been nearly driven insane with jealousy after watching Talia with Josh the night of the prom. That's when he had made his evil plan. He had then made the mistake of telling it to his father. Perdicus had beamed at him with pleasure, and something that Valdis had rarely seen in his father's hard features. Perdicus had looked at Valdis with fatherly pride.  
  
Yet now, faced with some of the most powerful demons of the Underworld, himself about to commit an open, unforgivable act of treason against the Source, he hesitated. He wasn't afraid for himself. He knew that his life was worth nothing. From the moment he was brought into this world, his father had made that clear to him. It was the girl he was about to throw into a maelstrom of pain and suffering, that held his thoughts. A pair of beautiful brown eyes and a dazzling smile came to his mind. He took a moment to convince himself that it was the only way they could ever be together. That's what he was doing it for, anyway. That's for whom he was doing it for. When he finally opened his mouth to speak, no one was any wiser as to the internal battle that had just taken place in his heart. His blank face and cold eyes had betrayed nothing. His father smiled at him again.  
  
"All of us here want Belthazor out of the way. But why do the dirty work ourselves? The Source is practically invisible anyway. The only ones that can get to him are the Charmed Ones.  
  
"Yet as much as the Charmed Ones hate him, they will not move against him because he is Talia's father, and they have accepted Talia as one of their own. But, what if Talia herself, hated Belthazor so much that she sought to destroy him on her own. She is after all, half-Charmed and half-demon. She is powerful, and she could succeed. Whatsmore, the Charmed Ones would be more than happy to help."  
  
"Preposterous! Talia may have left the Underworld, but she has always been close to her father. She would never hate him enough to turn against him, and even if she did, which I doubt, she would never initiate the attack." The man who spoke, was a demon called Dacremond, and he did so under the scowling eyes of Perdicus, yet his gaze remained challenging and unwavering.  
  
"Ah, but above all," continued Valdis bitterly, "Talia is a woman. And it appears that she has foolishly let herself . . . fall in love. . . with a mortal boy called Josh. If anything unpleasant were to happen to him, and if Talia were to believe that the Source was behind it. . . I know Talia, remember, I have been watching her constantly under her father's orders ever since she left the Underworld. She has a temper that when risen, could destroy nations. Something like this would finally make her turn against her own father. Whether or not the Charmed Ones were actually involved, Talia would seek her father and confront him. Knowing Talia, she would let her temper take over. She would hold nothing back. I doubt Belthazor would fight his own daughter, and if he did, how could he possibly live with the guilt? Either Talia destroys Belthazor, doing our work for us, or Belthazor destroys Talia, becomes a wreck because of it, and therefore easy pickings. Either way we win. We cannot possibly lose."  
  
The chamber seemed to explode with excited conversation. Perdicus gave Valdis another proud smile.  
  
"If any of you have any questions, please feel free to ask them. Valdis will do his best to answer them," he said.  
  
"Are you sure of the Princess' attachment to this mortal?"  
  
Valdis looked at the floor between his feet. His expression was unreadable.  
  
"Positive," he answered without looking up.  
  
"How can you be sure of Talia's reaction?"  
  
"It's like I said before, Talia is in love with this boy. The Charmed women are known for the great lengths they go to keep their men. She will turn on her father if she believes that he had anything to do with the mortal's death."  
  
Valdis' expression was stony. His gray eyes swept the room.  
  
"And how do you propose we do that? Convince Talia that her father is involved? Surely she will refuse to believe it!"  
  
" Oh, she will believe it when she sees it with her own eyes. Do you forget Remos that my power is the power of illusion?" asked Valdis smiling at the short balding man that had asked the question.  
  
With a wave of his hand Valdis seemed to disappear. In his place stood Cole. "Cole" opened his mouth, but the voice that came out was Valdis'.  
  
"What do you think?" he asked. "If Talia saw her father with her own eyes and heard with her own ears," he continued, but this time in a faultless imitation of Cole's voice, "ordering her little boyfriend's death, would she have even the slightest doubt in her mind? Could anything Belthazor say or do later convince her to the contrary?"  
  
Valdis' transformation was followed by complete silence. For the first time that night, the demons present allowed themselves to entertain the idea of success.  
  
"Perdicus," said Cremon, "if you pull this off, I will support your claim to the throne."  
  
His words seemed to thunder and echo in the silence. His opinion weighed heavily with these demons.  
  
"So will I," agreed Dacremond.  
  
"Me too," continued Remos not to be left behind.  
  
The rest of the group quickly added their support to the demon they now saw as a very possible replacement of the current Source they all had their own reasons to despise.  
  
When Perdicus had shown out the last of his supporters, he finally turned to Valdis.  
  
"You have done well my son. When I am Source, you can have whatever you want in return for your help."  
  
"I already have something in mind father."  
  
Perdicus raised a dark eyebrow at his son.  
  
"Princess Talia." "The half-witch?"  
  
"She is half-Charmed and half Princess of all evil. I think that the fact she is not a pureblood can be overlooked in this case."  
  
"I've seen her a few times, you know. An exceptionally beautiful girl. But you are right. She is powerful. And there are the stories one hears about her, every so often. Stories you can't ignore. If you want the little phoenix, you can have her, but first, she must come back to evil, of her own free will."  
  
Talia loved her father. His betrayal would turn her to evil like nothing else could. Valdis would see to that. He turned to face away from the only other figure in the room. He stared intently at one of the candles that had been place in the middle of the table.  
  
"Thank you father," he said quietly. It was what he had been hoping for when he had suggested this mad plan. So why wasn't he happy?  
  
Perdicus shimmered out without another word, but Valdis continued to stare at the candle. In the flames he saw the sparkling eyes and the quick smile of the witch who had charmed him.  
  
"You may think you're in love with this boy now Talia, but he does not deserve you. You do not belong in his world and you do not belong with the witches. I saw the darkness in your eyes from the moment we first met. You've belonged to me and I've belonged to you since that very moment. What I do, I do for us to be together. You will return to the darkness, and my father will not prevent us from being together. And you will take your rightful place once again Princess of the Underworld." 


	25. The trap is baited

Even with a broken down computer, reduced to begging, borrowing or stealing any computer time I can get my hands on, I still manage to produce a fairly sized chapter. Praise me, people!  
  
Are people (other my exceptionally faithful readers: charmedfanatic3000, Chantedly and Prue101) still reading this? I hope so, because I need reviews, if I'm going to keep this up. I'm only 1 review away from a century of reviews and I need all the encouragement you can give me. I'll make you a deal, next chapter is dedicated to my 100th reviewer! So remember to press that button at the end of the page! You know you want to. . .  
  
This chapter is dedicated to the best readers and reviewers a girl could have, my very own Power of Three (see above). A very special dedication to Chantedly, without whose help and extensive knowledge on a subject I know nothing about, this whole chapter would have never been written.  
  
Chapter 25: The trap is baited  
  
"Come on, Talia," said Judy excitedly pulling her friend's hand.  
  
"Do I have to?" groaned Talia as she reluctantly followed her.  
  
"Yes, now get a move on. And remember to smile."  
  
The two girls ran onto the stadium. The crowd cheered and Talia's smile wavered. For the thousandth time that day, Talia had to confess to herself that cheerleading just wasn't for her. Taking a deep breath she joined the other fifteen girls of her squad in their routine, whilst plotting Wyatt's and Judy's slow, and extremely painful, deaths.  
  
A week ago Judy had walked towards them during recess, grief-stricken over how one of the other cheerleaders had fallen during practice and broken her leg. Talia had at first thought that Judy was upset and worried for her friend, only to realize afterwards that Judy was more worried about the fact that the squad would be a member short, for that weekend's big game. That was when - Talia felt her jaw clenching at the memory - Wyatt had suggested that Talia try out. He told everyone that Talia's father had taught her martial arts for self-defense, which wasn't that far from the truth actually. Talia was both fit and supple and that had, to her dismay, made her the ideal candidate for the position. Judy and the rest of the girls had enthusiastically taken her under their wing and, in less that a week, had taught her everything she needed to know. As Talia felt herself flying through the air, she vowed through gritted teeth, that Wyatt, at least, would pay.  
  
When the routine was done, and while the players came onto the field, Talia felt herself relax a little. The worse thing about all this, she decided, was not the indecently short skirt, or the minuscule top she was wearing. It was the pompoms.  
  
And the jumping, she added quietly to herself as she saw the cheerleader next her, who had obviously forgotten her bra at home, jumping excitedly when all the players had assembled on to the field.  
  
None of them were a bad sort really, well except maybe Jessica who was, to everyone's dismay, cheerleading captain. Cheerleading was just something that was definitely not the type of thing the Princess of the Underworld would do.  
  
The game started and she felt herself calm down a bit more. Josh was captain and Wyatt was quarterback, and probably the future captain of the team. They had both tried explaining the game to her, (she had told Josh that people didn't play American football in Australia), but she had just been unable to fully grasp what all the fuss was about. It all seemed quite silly to her, but if it made them happy. . .  
  
Talia's train of thought was quickly interrupted, when Jessica led them through another of their routines.  
  
"Smile," hissed Judy, and Talia plastered a fake smile on her face in response.  
  
If her father could see her now, she thought unhappily, he would surely die of laughter. She had to consciously struggle, for a scowl not to spread over her face at the thought.  
  
The routine soon finished and Talia once again found herself on the sidelines watching a game she didn't really understand. She already knew that her mother and aunts were in the stands today watching Wyatt. She fervently wished she was sitting with them. Her eyes searched the crowd for their familiar faces, when . . .  
  
Talia froze. She shielded her eyes from the sun and squinted, trying to make out the two, rather large and scowling figures in the stands. Unlike the rest of the spectators, they weren't cheering. But they were watching. Talia had recognized them. Both men were demons, she was sure of it.  
  
One of the first things that Cole had shown her when she was growing up was the ability that all demons had of seeing the evil in others. She used that ability now and confirmed her suspicions. Both men wore normal clothing, yet they didn't seem comfortable in them. She frowned. Their cheap disguise would have never been able to fool her, and if it was her they were meant to be watching, they would have known that.  
  
Talia followed their line of vision. The two demons seemed to be watching the game. Demon sports fans? Talia didn't think so.  
  
"Touchdown!!!" screamed the commentator from the loudspeakers sending the cheerleaders around Talia in a frenzy of excitement and activity.  
  
"Talia, come on! Pyramid! Now!" called Judy to her.  
  
Talia wordlessly complied without taking her eyes off the two men she was watching.  
  
They must be after Wyatt, she decided. A bit of reconnaissance before attacking, she thought. Perhaps they didn't realize that she might be at the game. Or they could be after someone else.  
  
Talia didn't like that idea at all. Wyatt was perfectly capable of protecting himself. And he had the Charmed Ones and her, on his side. She wasn't particularly worried about him, especially because she recognized the demons as low-level ones.  
  
If they were after someone else though. . . Talia looked apprehensively around her. They could be after anyone, she thought exasperatedly.  
  
No, not anyone. She corrected herself. The demons were observing the game. They must be after one of the players. Or the referee.  
  
Talia sighed. She was stuck here jumping up and down like a maniac when she should be confronting those demons.  
  
************  
  
When the whistle finally signaled the end of the game Talia, could take it no more.  
  
"Talia, where are you going?" cried Judy in desperation as she watched her friend darting away.  
  
"I'll be back soon, I promise!" called Talia over her shoulder.  
  
Their school team had won, that much Talia knew. Beyond that, the rest of the game seemed to have passed in a blur.  
  
Talia was pushing her way through the crowd, keeping her eyes on the two retreating demons. She knew they wouldn't dare to shimmer out in front of all the other people. They'd be looking for somewhere a little more private for that. Talia had no intention of letting them go before she found out what the hell they were doing at the game.  
  
It was behind the stands that Talia finally caught up with them.  
  
*************  
  
Deimos, a short but bulky demon, followed his companion, Nemos, to a place where no one would be able to see them shimmering back to the Underworld.  
  
He was about to tell Nemos that they had walked far enough, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Deimos turned to face a pair of cold, brown eyes. It was the last thing he saw before hitting the ground face first.  
  
Nemos soon followed.  
  
"Now what would a couple of low-level demons, such as yourselves, be doing at a high school football game?"  
  
Talia's voice tore through the wind that had seemed to pick up around them. It made the demons' blood run cold. They both had heard the stories of what the Source's little phoenix could do.  
  
"Well?" she inquired impatiently.  
  
Nemos bravely stood and straightened himself up.  
  
"This has nothing to do you, Princess Talia! We've heard all about your treachery. We are not afraid of you!" he attempted to say defiantly.  
  
Unfortunately for him though, his voice betrayed his terror of the Princess of the Underworld. Like a wild animal, Talia pounced at the scent of the demon's fear.  
  
"This happens to be the school I now attend," she said haughtily. "And anything that happens on these grounds and the people that have anything to do with it, are under my protection."  
  
The two demons, if at all possible, cowered even more at her pronouncement. They would never be able to understand a witch's need to protect her innocents, but they could understand a demon's need to protect her territory, her domain, her power.  
  
Talia knew that even though she had changed, it would take a long time and effort for a lot of people from both sides to understand and believe that.  
  
"Your highness," stuttered Deimos, he was still on the ground where Talia had dropped him, "it was your father's orders."  
  
"Shut up, you idiot!" hissed Nemos.  
  
It was already too late. Talia's eyes flashed and she lunged at Deimos. Faster than lightning, Talia gripped the collar of Deimos's shirt and pulled him up by it.  
  
"What exactly were my father's order's?" she growled menacingly.  
  
"Don't tell her!" warned Nemos.  
  
Still holding on to a terrified Deimos, Talia waved her hand at Nemos. Nemos was knocked off his feet by the invisible force of the telekinesis she had inherited from Prue. One demon crumpled on the ground, while the other could do nothing but watch, still in Talia's iron grip.  
  
"Who did my father send you after?" she hissed, her eyes narrowing at him.  
  
"A mortal boy. . ." he finally gasped. "His name is Josh. . . he's the leader of the football team playing today."  
  
Talia felt shock wash through her. And in her surprise she let Deimos slip from her fingers.  
  
Talia was too busy trying to come to terms with what Deimos had told her, to see Nemos get up and reach for something in his clothes.  
  
"You fool!!!" she heard him shout and, too late, she saw the athame bury itself into Deimos' back.  
  
Talia threw a ball of hellfire at Nemos, but the demon shimmered out before the searing heat reached him, leaving Talia behind with a thoughtful look on her face. 


	26. Early Morning Confessions

I know it's been ages everyone, and for that I am truly sorry, but here's the thing. My computer is seriously trashed! I may even have to buy a new one, (ouch!) which means having to save every single penny for the main event! And it's almost Christmas!  
  
Rest assured though that no matter how hectic life gets, no amount of broken computers, lack of money or time, will stand in my way of finishing this story. I love the characters too much for that!  
  
Anyway, to make up for my long absence I have managed to write the longest chapter I have ever written (almost three times as long as my other ones!) for your pleasure.  
  
And now, for the credits. . .  
  
Talia: I wanna do them, I wanna do them. . .  
  
Talia! Hasn't Cole taught you that it's rude to interrupt other people when they're talking?  
  
Talia: But you always do them. . .  
  
I said no.  
  
Oh no!  
  
Don't pout!  
  
Don't you give me that look, young lady!  
  
Ok, ok you can do the credits! Sheesh!  
  
Talia *grins in triumph at having just won a battle of wills with her maker*: I'd like to thank everyone reading my story. . .  
  
Ahem, don't you mean MY story?  
  
Talia: No. It's not called Cinammon, is it? The title says Talia, doesn't it? Repeat after me, T-A-L-I-A. Get it?  
  
Yeah, yeah, get on with it!  
  
Talia: As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. . .  
  
Hrmf!  
  
Talia: I'd like to thank everyone reading MY story with a special thank you to all the reviewers. Even more special thanks go to Chantedly, Mickis, Barb6, Prue101, Charmedfanatic3000, svata2004 and Sweetone41185!  
  
Thank you.  
  
Talia: You're welcome.  
  
I hope this chapter meets with your approval everyone. It shows a darker Talia than it has before.  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
Chapter 26: Early morning confessions  
  
Talia didn't feel like celebrating with the rest of the cheerleaders and the football team. Her mind was in a whirl and she couldn't help thinking of what the two low level demons had told her, less than an hour ago.  
  
If there was one thing that Talia was definitely not, it was naïve.  
  
She knew the Underworld, and she knew how cruel and evil her father could be. She had recognized that very same darkness inside herself, long ago. Demons killed innocents. It was what they did. So why should she be surprised that her father had ordered the death of Josh, who was, after all, just another mortal to him?  
  
Talia knew that she shouldn't be surprised. And she most definitely should not feel betrayed.  
  
Talia prided herself on her logic. Her ability to see situations in the cold, harsh light of truth rather than in the heat of human emotions, had helped her in the past through many dangers. And so, she did the only thing she could think of. She tried to think this situation over in her mind, logically. Trying to organize her thoughts. Rationalize her father's actions.  
  
Cole of course had no idea of her connection with Josh. He was only doing his job, cruel, gruesome and unusual as it was. No matter how much Talia disagreed with this, part of her found her father's deeds almost natural. It was simple really. He was the Source. And for some unknown reason, he wanted a mortal dead. And of course, he would send his demons after him.  
  
Talia realised that she could understand. So why would the feelings of betrayal, disappointment and, yes, anger, completely illogical as they were, refuse to go away?  
  
Talia was a witch now. And Josh was her innocent. She would do whatever she had to do to save him. Even if it meant fighting her own father. But she refused to let the Charmed Ones know. The Charmed ones' hatred for Cole Turner was legendary. The last thing she wanted was to involve them. She felt herself stealing with determination.  
  
And that's when she felt someone watching her. She raised her eyes to meet Wyatt's concerned blue ones watching her from across the campfire the group of teenagers had gathered around.  
  
Her nod to him was barely noticeable. Wyatt was a different story. If there was one person she trusted in this world, it was Wyatt. Yes, she decided. She would tell Wyatt. And together they would save Josh from the Source without involving the Charmed Ones.  
  
***********  
  
"That's good Wyatt. You're improving," said Talia to a panting Wyatt.  
  
It was Saturday morning, the day after the football match and Talia's discovery. It was barely six thirty, but the two of them had already been training for almost an hour. Both Talia and Wyatt were drenched in sweat. They both took their training very seriously, and even though they had been out celebrating 'till late with their friends the night before, neither of them had even considered skipping their early morning training session. It meant getting barely any sleep but the training sessions had become deeply ingrained in them, and an essential part of their daily routine.  
  
Talia hadn't found the time yet to tell Wyatt about her encounter with the two demons. He knew that her cousin had guessed that something had happened, but he was giving her time to tell him on her own terms. Understanding and patience were some of his most endearing qualities, decided Talia.  
  
She had to tell him about her father or Josh. She'd already made up her mind to tell him, but she couldn't help but feel a wave of apprehension wash over her at the thought. It would be the first time Wyatt would learn something about her life before the Haliwells. About the world she had been brought up in. About the other part of her that she had kept hidden from all of them, in fear of rejection. Today she would come clean. She would tell the only person she trusted with her life, about more than the plot against Josh. She would tell him everything. Today Wyatt would see the true Talia, and Talia could only pray to any gods that would listen, that he wouldn't ran away screaming.  
  
"Let's try something different today."  
  
Talia's face wore a serious expression. Wyatt raised a single eyebrow as he watched his cousin pull two swords from where they had been hanging on the wall.  
  
"Hand to hand combat is too safe," spoke Talia ignoring Wyatt's incredulous smile and the raising of a golden eyebrow. "Sword fighting teaches confidence, integrity."  
  
Talia tossed one of the swords at Wyatt. He caught it deftly, but couldn't help but grimace at the unexpected weight of the thing.  
  
"Ready?" snarled Talia as she held the sword in front of her crouching in a fighter's stance.  
  
"Are you serious?" asked Wyatt.  
  
Talia answered with a swing of her sword at him. Wyatt barely had time to dodge before the deadly blade swished past the spot he had only moments ago been.  
  
Talia followed her swing with a quick thrust and once again Wyatt only barely managed to avoid serious injury.  
  
His eyes had widened in surprise as he stared at the dark haired girl that attacked him once more without hesitation.  
  
"Defend yourself," he heard her hiss at him. "Use your sword!"  
  
Wyatt held the unfamiliar weapon in his hands and swung it clumsily at her in response. Talia dodged it easily and returned the favour with a thrust of her own.  
  
This time Wyatt brought his own blade upwards to protect himself and the clung of metal on metal could be heard reverberating in the basement they had been using as a training room.  
  
Talia spun in a whirl of dark hair before bringing her sword with a clang on Wyatt's own. Again and again Talia threw herself at Wyatt.  
  
Her eyes flashed and sparkled in fury. Why her? She wondered angrily. How can the cruel Fates ask her to fight her own father? The only person who had ever cared for her from the moment she was born! The only person who dared look beyond the title, beyond the destiny her birthright had dealt her, who had dared to accept the real her. The person to whom her loyalties had lain but a few months ago, she finally admitted to herself.  
  
"Talia!"  
  
The desperate scream finally broke through the heavy veil of her thoughts.  
  
That's when she realized that she had her blade at Wyatt's throat and was poised to strike.  
  
"Talia, what the hell's the matter with you!"  
  
Wyatt's voice brought Talia back to reality. Was that fear she detected in his wide-open eyes? Fear of her? The sword slipped from her hand and clattered loudly as it fell to the floor. What had she done?  
  
There were a few moments of shocked silence as both tenagers seemed to take the time to process what had almost just happened.  
  
Concern replaced the fear in Wyatt's eyes. Talia looked shocked and horrified at her own actions. She looked like a dear caught in a car's headlights, ready to run away, but Wyatt was damned if he was going to let her do that.  
  
He grabbed her wrist as if to physically stop her from leaving. Determination came off him in waves. Something was wrong and Wyatt was hell- bent on finding out. His parents had taught him that family was more important than anything else, and, damn it, she was family!  
  
He pulled her down on the basement staircase and forced her to sit next to him. She obliged without any protest.  
  
"Speak to me Tal, what the hell happened yesterday?"  
  
She didn't dare look at him, but she started her story.  
  
"It wasn't just what happened yesterday, you know. There's a lot of things you don't know about me Wyatt. Things that I have consciously tried to hide from you and the others. Things about my past."  
  
Wyatt watched his cousin swallow nervously, but did not interrupt. This was big, he decided. She needed to talk, and he needed to listen.  
  
"You've heard how I was born, haven't you Wyatt?"  
  
She didn't expect an answer as she stared into space, but he nodded anyway.  
  
"The Crystal of Life brought me to this world, but it also gave me an unexpected gift. A power, if you like. One that I haven't used since I left the Underworld.  
  
"The very symbol of life is the phoenix, the fire bird. It rises from it's own ashes you see. It is reborn, from it's own death. The crystal gave me the power to turn at will into a phoenix, a beautiful, yet terrible creature.  
  
"I say terrible, because it holds incredible power. When attacking, the phoenix becomes pure fire. Nothing can stop an attacking phoenix. Its talons are poisonous and if scratched by them, a person dies. I know no cure for their poison. But, though a magical creature, a phoenix is not all bad of course. Its tears can heal almost all wounds. It is a magnificent bird.  
  
"For the first six years of my life I didn't think much of this power. I felt towards it much as I felt about any other power I have. Like, throwing hellfire, telekinesis, or flaming, but soon I could ignore it no more.  
  
"On my sixth birthday, my father asked me of a favour. He had uncovered a plot against him. Against us.  
  
"There are those in the Underworld that don't think a half-demon should rule over pure-blooded demons. My father often had to face them in order to keep his throne. In this occasion the threat was a pure-blooded demon called Lynador, a very powerful upper level demon. My father had heard that he was gathering support against us. He was worried. Lynador planned to get rid of both my father and me. He thought of us as half-casts and therefore unworthy of the positions which we both held within the Underworld. Not an uncommon view.  
  
"Lynador lived in a castle above ground in a remote area. The castle was protected by powerful magic and no demon, witch or warlock could enter the grounds without alerting Lynador himself and his co-conspirators. The Source needed Lynador out of the picture quickly, and he needed to seem unconnected with Lynador's . . . untimely exit from the scene. . . to maintain the peace in the Underworld.  
  
"The wards protected Lynador from warlocks, witches and demons, but there was nothing against phoenixes. And that is where I came in."  
  
"You killed him?" asked Wyatt in shock.  
  
Talia nodded wordlessly all the while keeping her eyes in front. She didn't dare look at her cousin.  
  
"But. . . you were only six!" he exclaimed.  
  
"He was my first. The Source used me for other jobs after that.  
  
"You might think him cruel, inhuman even, but you must remember, the Source is not human. The Source has a job to do and as incredulous as it may sound, that "job" includes harming, hurting and, yes, often, killing.  
  
"I don't blame my father. He loves me more than any mortal father, more than any demon could ever love, and certainly more than the Source should be able to. His is my father. He is also the Source.  
  
"But that doesn't change the past, or the choices I've made. I've been the Source's most prized assassin since the age of six. I have never failed. No one could ever escape the Phoenix, whether they were demon or mortal. Thankfully, father has never sent me against a witch. I think it was because of mother."  
  
Both teenagers sat quietly pondering everything that had been said. Talia's expression had gone blank, her lips curved in a mirthless smile.  
  
"Talia, I've never asked you this before, but why did you leave the Underworld? Why did you come to us? Surely you knew we existed before we'd ever met."  
  
Talia's smile widened. It didn't reach her eyes. There was more pain in that smile than there ever was in any grimace.  
  
"Just before I came to you, I was sent on a mission for the Source. My target was a mortal called Nicholas. He was a medical student in Cambridge in England. Top of his class. Brilliant prospects. A young man for whom the world was his for the taking. He was destined for greatness, one could easily see that.  
  
"For what exact reason the Source wanted him dead, I cannot be sure. I never cared to ask.  
  
"Although I still sometimes used my phoenix form on "assignments", I had come into my other powers by then, and when targeting humans, my human form obviously helped make me less conspicuous.  
  
"I watched him for a few days before the hit, observing my target before striking, as was my custom. I thought I went by unnoticed. I was wrong. He must have caught me watching him, because one day, he walked towards me and greeted me. He introduced himself and asked me if I was a student at the university.  
  
"I didn't expect that. I hadn't exactly had a decent conversation with one of my targets before.  
  
"He was smart, and charming, witty and funny. I couldn't help but like him. I answered that I was a first year at the university. I've always looked older than my age so he bought it. We became friends. I used to meet him every day in a small café near the university for coffee or tea. We talked about everything, from literature to art, music, politics. I told myself that I was only studying my target, preparing for the hit, but I was deceiving myself.  
  
"I'd never had a friend before. The sensation was a novelty and I loved the feeling of being just another student, instead of the Princess of the Underworld.  
  
"That was. . . until the Evil Council demanded to know why the mortal was still alive. I knew then that we had both ran out of time. If I didn't kill him, another demon would be sent, and they wouldn't fail. He was a mortal after all. Easy prey.  
  
"If I refused to kill him, the Council would want to know why. Somehow, I didn't think "he's my friend" would have cut it.  
  
"There would be doubt as to my loyalties, and in the Underworld there is no room for doubt, even for the Princess of the Underworld. The fact the I'm half Charmed meant that I had enemies I'd never even heard of, ready to strike. I wasn't going to give them the chance.  
  
"Nicholas and I went for a walk by the river the next day. I waited 'till there was no one around, and I stabbed him with an athame through the heart. He was dead before he hit the ground, but I'll never forget the look in his eyes just before he died. Surprise, horror, betrayal. . . Something broke inside me. For the very first time the Princess of the Underworld cried and I realized that I couldn't possibly continue doing what I was doing.  
  
"I went to his funeral, you know. I had never been to a funeral before. Demons don't have them and of course I had never attended a mortal's funeral. There were so many people crying. People who had known and loved this brilliant young man that I had killed. That's when I made up my mind to leave the Underworld."  
  
Wyatt was speechless.  
  
"I'll understand if you want to tell your parents," continued Talia softly, still refusing to look her cousin in the eyes. "And I'll understand if they want me to leave this house. I won't go back to the Underworld, but I'll make it on my own above ground. I'd prepared for this, when I first left. I hadn't expected for you to take me in."  
  
"Talia," started Wyatt, but soon ran out of words.  
  
The second time Wyatt opened his mouth, the voice that came out was coloured with kindness and warmth. The very things that were the essence of the half witch, half-whitelighter that sat next to Talia.  
  
"Look at me Talia," he said turning her shoulders gently to make her face him and raising her chin so he could look into her eyes.  
  
"From the moment we met, you and I have hit it right off. For the past few months you've been like the older sister I never had.  
  
"I'm sorry that you went through what you did, and I can't say that I understand, but you are here with us now. You've helped save so many innocents since you came to live with us. Yes, you've done things in the past that were wrong. But you regret them now. You've changed.  
  
"If Nicholas can see you now, I'm sure that he'll be glad to know that he made such an impact on you. I'm not saying that what happened to him was right, but something good did come out of it. You found your way home, away from the Underworld and that took a lot of courage.  
  
"I may not know the Talia you were, but I think I know the Talia you have become. You are brave, and kind, and loyal to those you care about, and the way to repent for what you've done in the past, is to live your life on the side of good in the future. Do exactly what you've been doing so far. Save innocents. Save lives rather than take them. That's why you, mum, aunt Paige, aunt Phoebe and I are here.  
  
"I'm just really glad you felt you could confide in me. I don't hold anything you've told me here today, against you. I would never do that. And I won't tell all this to anyone, either, not even my parents if you don't want me to. What you've just told me stays between us."  
  
Talia stared at her younger cousin in disbelief. He forgave her? How can anyone as fundamentally good as Wyatt ever forgive all the evil she had done! Did she dare believe it? But before Talia could react Wyatt had enveloped her in a huge bear hug. She held on to him for dear life. Wyatt knew about her past, and he didn't care! She felt an invisible burden lifted from her shoulders.  
  
The euphoria however didn't last. There was still one last thing that needed to be said. Josh. She had to tell Wyatt about Josh.  
  
Slowly she pulled away from Wyatt's embrace.  
  
"I can't possibly tell you what this means to me Wyatt. I've never had a younger brother, but I can't imagine feeling closer to him if I did, than I feel to you right now."  
  
Wyatt grinned. The boy had a heart of gold, and it had taken less than a few hours from the moment he met his cousin, to find a special place in it for her.  
  
"I've told you all I have for a reason Wyatt. You were right. Something did happen yesterday that brought all this back."  
  
Wyatt groaned. "Can't we leave it for tomorrow's training session. I don't think I can take any more confessions. Let's get back to sword practice, it's safer," he teased, lightening up the mood.  
  
"I'm afraid we can't, "said Talia gravely. "During the game yesterday I spotted a couple of low-level demons watching the field."  
  
"Not much to worry about if they were low-level demons then," said Wyatt confidently. "We can handle them."  
  
"They weren't after us," said Talia shaking her head.  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"Josh."  
  
"Josh? Why Josh?"  
  
"Because my father ordered them."  
  
Wyatt looked at Talia in surprise, his blue eyes almost popping out of his head. He groaned aloud again. It wasn't even eight o'clock in the morning yet!  
  
"Ok, start from the beginning," said Wyatt.  
  
Talia took a big breath before telling Wyatt exactly what had happened the day before at the football game. 


	27. The Great Plan

Good news everyone! I got my new laptop yesterday and I spent the last two days typing up this chapter for you, my (faithful?) readers.  
  
This particular chapter isn't the most exciting, I must admit, but I'm just happy I finally got to update. Thank you to everyone who hasn't abandoned this story, despite the delay in updating.  
  
To those who had their doubts, please let me say that I intend to finish this story. The characters in it mean way too much for me to stop. I have written part of the next chapter, and though I still have to type it up, it shouldn't be too long in coming. May I also say that this story really is going somewhere and if you bare with me, you just might be in for a hell of a ride!  
  
Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. Your support means the world to me. Please keep reviewing! All new reviewers just as welcome!  
  
Chapter 27: The Great Plan  
  
Talia felt much better after her talk with Wyatt. The younger boy had a knack, a natural talent if you like, to make people feel better about themselves. Together they had come up with a plan.  
  
Josh had come to mean a lot to both of them and they were determined not to let anything happen to him without a fight. Wyatt understood the implications of involving the Charmed Ones and so he agreed, albeit reluctantly, to help Talia handle this situation as quietly as possible.  
  
Josh needed protection, and they felt that a half-witch, half-whitelighter assisted by a half-witch, half-demon were more than capable of providing it. The plan was simple really. Atleast one of them would be with Josh at all times. Both Talia and Wyatt felt that Josh was safe at his house. He lived with his family and servants, making up a large household, part of which was bound to be home at any given time. Evil was as reluctant to reveal the existence of magic, as Good was. For the rest of the time, it would be up to Wyatt and Talia to keep him safe. Josh's willingness to spend time with both of them would of course work on their side.  
  
But Talia would also have an additional task. She would infiltrate the Underworld in disguise to try and learn the reason behind the Source's sudden interest in Josh. Unless Josh had a secret to rival their own, a fact that Talia very much doubted, then Josh was probably not all that important to the Source. The Source often ordered the death of mortals who have either done or would in the future do something extraordinary for the side of Good, and in the busy life of the Source of all Evil, Talia very much suspected that Josh's death sentence, as terrible as it was, was simply a routine case.  
  
However, to have let this suspicion go uninvestigated and, furthermore, to base their entire strategy on it, would have made it into an assumption. Cole had always said that "assumption was the mother of all screw-ups" and Talia was damned if she was going to let Josh be just another screw-up!  
  
Although Wyatt had been worried about her safety when Talia had suggested this part of the plan, he had finally agreed with her as he saw its necessity. Talia knew how to take care of herself better than anyone else he had ever known and he had complete faith in her.  
  
When Wyatt had asked Talia to confront her father, she had refused outright. The strength of conviction behind her answer discouraged Wyatt to delve further into the subject.  
  
Talia couldn't possibly go to her father and start calling in favours. The world didn't work that way at all, and she knew it. She was very much aware that once she had chosen sides, things like this couldn't happen. There were no in-betweens for people like her. Phoebe had had to learn that lesson in the most painful way possible when she had tried combining being a Charmed One with being Queen of All Evil.  
  
But had Talia been completely honest with herself, she would have confessed that there was another reason for refusing to confront her father about this. Despite her previous suspicions behind Josh's death sentence, she was painfully aware, even though Wyatt was not, that all her theories were based on the simple fact that her father had no knowledge of her connection with Josh. Unless proven otherwise, there would always be the nagging suspicion that the planned hit on Josh was anything but routine, and in fact directly connected with her. Hadn't Cole punished some of her boyfriends in the past? Could this be a case of an overprotective father with the power to do to their daughter's boyfriend, what all overprotective fathers wished to do their daughters' boyfriends? Talia refused to believe that Cole would ever order the death of one of her friends to punish her for leaving the Underworld. Talia pushed that whole idea to the back of her mind.  
  
"Good morning!" called a cheerful voice from the top of the stairs.  
  
The teenagers cut their conversation short and twisted their heads to look at Piage standing at the top of the basement stairs.  
  
"Everyone's been looking for you two," said Paige in as she bounced happily down the stairs. "You usually finish training at eight on Saturdays and it's ten o'clock now, is everything ok?" There was a hint of worry in her voice.  
  
"Of course aunt Paige," said Wyatt. "We got talking after training and we must have lost track of time.  
  
Talia mentally kicked Wyatt. He was such a bad liar! His voice betrayed his guilt at being discovered by Paige.  
  
"What were you talking about?" asked Paige as she made herself comfortable on the steps. She had picked up on Wyatt's lying and was prepared to stay there as long as it took to find out what would make her nephew blush with guilt.  
  
Talia decided that it was time she interceded.  
  
"Well, aunt Paige, Wyatt was helping me with a certain. . . problem," she said, inserting the right amount of discomfort in those words that spelled to any self-respecting woman 'boy trouble'.  
  
Wyatt stared at her. She had been the one vehemently refusing to let any of the Charmed Ones in on the plan. Was she about to spill the beans to Paige at the first opportunity?  
  
Paige however ignored Wyatt momentarily. She had picked up on Talia's desired meaning behind those words.  
  
"Maybe I can help," she said.  
  
Talia threw a warning glance at Wyatt. To Paige it seemed that her hesitation was due to an internal struggle about whether or not to tell her aunt about her 'troubles'.  
  
"You see aunt Paige," she said seemingly reluctantly, "there's this boy at school. . ."  
  
Wyatt finally picked up on what Talia was trying to do. Wisely he chose to remain silent and watched a master at work.  
  
"Josh?" guessed Paige, unable to keep the amusement out of her facial expression.  
  
"Yes," admitted a red faced Talia.  
  
Wyatt watched with great interest. He was in the presence of an accomplished actress.  
  
"I know he likes me aunt Paige . . . everyone says we look good together and I know I have fun when we go out and stuff, but I'm not quite sure if what I'm feeling for him is friendship or . . ."  
  
"Something else," filled in Paige. "Well, the only advice I can give you Talia is to spend more time with him. Only then will you feelings become clear to both of you."  
  
Talia had to forcibly stop an enormous grin from appearing on her face.  
  
Damn she was good! Wyatt couldn't help but marvel at the smoothness with which she lied. Not only had she explained away their detainment at the basement and covered up his poor attempt at lying, but she had also paved the way with Paige for spending more time with Josh, as per their plan! It must be the half-demon in her he decided.  
  
Talia had to settle for a little smile and a thoughtful expression at Paige.  
  
"That's actually good advice aunt Paige," she said finally allowing a grateful grin cross her features.  
  
"Glad I could help," said Paige matching Talia's grin with one of her own. "Now, who's for breakfast? Piper made pancakes!"  
  
"I am!" said Wyatt, a little too excitedly, jumping up and down with anticipation, his earlier thoughts forgotten at the mere mention of food. "I'm starving!"  
  
"You're always starving!" teased Talia, none the less pickingherself up from the stairs with equal enthusiasm.  
  
"I'm a growing boy!" pouted Wyatt, "I need my vitamins!"  
  
"And what vitamins does chocolate syrup contain exactly?"  
  
"You like pancakes as much as I do Talia!"  
  
"Who doesn't?"  
  
"Race you?"  
  
"Are you sure you're up to it?"  
  
"Ready. . . steady. . . Talia!" Wyatt screeched as his cousin sprinted up the stairs before he had managed to say the word 'go!'  
  
With no further hesitation on his part, he sprinted after her.  
  
Paige watched the two teenagers make their way up the stairs and out of the basement with much shoving and indignant shouting. She could hear their screaming and laughter long after she had lost sight of them.  
  
Shaking her head in amusement, she slowly followed them up the stairs. 


	28. We Do What We Must

Was this a fast enough update for you?  
  
And now for the credits which are way overdue.  
  
Chantedly: Yes, you've captured perfectly the duality of Talia's nature that I wanted to ahow. She is good now, but being evil is part of her nature, and if she allows herself to be bad, she can be very, very bad. What makes Talia a very complex character, is that she actually chooses to be good. It's a much harder path to walk than being bad, and she is often tempted to be bad.  
  
Mickis: Can you read minds then? };-) Did you actually guess that there was something this bad in Talia's past that made her leave the Underworld, or was it more of a vague feeling? And as for your little wish, since you hinted so politely . . . I'll see whatI can do.  
  
Pentagon Merlin: I hate being sick and I'm really glad that my story cheered you up, or at least gave you something to do. Thank you for the compliment. It's reviewslike yours that I treasure. I'm not actually British, although I did go to a British school. Brownie points to those who can guess where I am. I am trying to use as many American terms and phrases as I know, because the show is American, but it's a lot harder than I thought. Hope you feel better now!  
  
Phoebe-Cole-lovers-foreve: 'Fraid not! I hate to disappoint, but it wouldn't be fair to lie to you. Don't get me wrong, I love them together. A friend once described their story as "the ultimate love story." I find it hard to argue, but I've already described in my chapter "Tales of Memories and Ouzo", why I think the producers had them torn apart on the show. Their relationship couldn't possibly last, although both of them wanted it to. I still don't think the producers should have killed off Cole, though!  
  
Barb6: I never left! Even a broken down computer couldn't stop me from putting up chapters to this story, albeit less frequently. I'm really impressed with everyone. I half expected all of you to have lost interest by now (even though I sincerely wished, and still do, that you don't).  
  
Ori: You know what's better than a new reviewer? A frequent reviewer! I loved your review, it made me blush, and I never blush! Your observation about why Talia and Wyatt didn't tell the Charmed Ones about the plot against Josh was pretty accurate, but do you honestly think that Talia's insistence on them handling this on their own is so far fetched? She is stubborn, independent and proud. Of course she wants to handle this herself and of course she refuses to ask even her own mother for help. It's a miracle how she's opened up to Wyatt!  
  
Prue101 & Charmedfanatic3000: It was your incessant bugging that made me contribute this chapter so soon after the last one. Thanks for keeping me focused guys!  
  
Chapter 28: We Do What We Must  
  
In a cavern deep underground, a terrified lower level demon faced Valdis.  
  
"I barely escaped with my life, sir, you have to believe me," Nemos whined.  
  
"And you say she knows that the Source has ordered the hit on this mortal?"  
  
"Y-yes sir," the other demon shakily admitted.  
  
Nemos couldn't help but notice that Valdis' expression showed no displeasure at the news. In fact it remained completely neutral and, strangely enough, that scared him even more.  
  
"Sir, if I may be so blunt. . ." the nervous demon licked his lips and looked at Valdis for permission. Only when Valdis finally nodded, did Nemos continue.  
  
"Sir, I don't know why the Princess argued with his majesty, her father, or why she left the Underworld, but perhaps the rumours of her joining the other side are . . . greatly exaggerated. You should have seen her defending her domain, sir. She's a demon through and through!"  
  
Valdis withheld the urge to laugh. The fool! Many lower level demons refused to believe that their adored Princess had switched sides. They had accepted that she had left the Underworld, for some unknown reason, but the idea that someone as fundamentally evil as the Source's own daughter could turn, was beyond them. It had been immensely clever of Talia to play on that belief when facing Nemos and Deimos.  
  
The most popular belief was that the Source's argument with his daughter was over power. It was the only thing that made sense to demons. They believed that the Phoenix had had enough of taking orders from her father, that she wanted the throne for herself, and many argued that she would make an even better Source than her father, who had led the Underworld for the last sixteen years through paths of glory. It was also said that the rumours of Princess Talia having joined the Charmed Ones, were spread by the Source himself to undermine her as an opponent. It would also explain the price on Talia's head, to the common demon population, who had spent the last few years whispering with reverence the name of the Princess of the Underworld.  
  
But Valdis had seen the love for her in Cole's eyes, had heard the concern for her in his voice, and he had even seen Talia one evening sitting alone in the garden, lovingly looking at a picture of her father. It had almost made him give up his plan.  
  
Yet every time he thought of her with Josh, laughing, letting him put his hands all over her, allowing him to kiss her, he felt his demon blood boil in his veins and continued his plan with renewed effort.  
  
The Plan was the only way he could see, to turn her back to Evil. And turning her back to Evil, was the only way they could be together.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Nemos' voice interrupted his thoughts. Valdis had forgotten that the lower level demon had been standing there.  
  
"Thank you Nemos. You have done well. You may go now."  
  
Relief was evident in the other demon's face. Gratefully he bowed and quickly proceeded to the exit of the cavern.  
  
A fireball formed in Valdis's palm. In a swift and fluid motion, the fireball left his hand and hit Nemos square in the back. His screams echoed in the stone walls of the cavern until there was nothing left of him but a pile of ash on the stone floor.  
  
Valdis' expression betrayed no emotion. Nemos' death was necessary because he could betray Valdis' involvement in this plot, to Talia. Talia would eventually learn that he was a demon, but only he, would chose the when and how.  
  
***************  
  
Talia and Josh were finally an item. The school was buzzing with the much awaited news. To the dismay of teenagers of both sexes, it had become painfully obvious as early on as the Autumn Prom, that their getting together was only a matter of time.  
  
Talia and Josh walked the school corridors hand in hand, oblivious to the trail of whispering they left behind. He opened doors and pulled chairs for her to sit on, he draped his football jacket over her when she was cold, and he hardly left her side. She was the envy of every girl in school, except for maybe Judy. So why wasn't she happy?  
  
It was Talia's idea to start going out on "an exclusive basis" with Josh. The more time they spent together, the better she could protect him. Josh barely needed any encouragement to ask her.  
  
She liked Josh. She really did. Yet she hated having to pretend she was something she wasn't. She wasn't normal or carefree like the other people they hung around with. She wasn't even what you'd call "nice". Consequentially she often found herself having to use every ounce of her willpower, which was considerable, to stop herself from blasting some of the constantly-giggling girls of the "in-crowd" she now hung around with. The smile she wore seemed plastered on her face and felt so forced, that Talia was surprised when no one seemed to notice.  
  
No one except Wyatt of course. She could often see him giving her funny looks. He was pleased when Talia and Josh had gotten together, but it was soon clear to him that the situation wasn't making Talia happy. He hadn't asked her about it yet, but Talia knew it was only a matter of time. With a start, she realised that she couldn't possibly lie to him when he did.  
  
But then, something happened that finally confused her feelings for the blond, football captain even more.  
  
They had all just finished their classes for the day and Talia found herself standing outside the school gates with Josh's arm casually draped around her shoulders. Josh was chatting to one of his football team mates, and Talia occupied herself with scanning the crowd of students, searching for Wyatt's blond head. That's when she saw him on the other side of the road.  
  
His dark hair seemed ruffled by the wind and he cut an impressive figure on his large motorbike. A leather jacket covered his wide shoulders and back, and sunglasses hid his eyes, which Talia knew were a steely grey. Talia felt her heart beat faster. Just the mere sight of him had awakened memories of the passionate kisses they had shared on a refreshingly cool, September night under the stars, and of the sensuous dance that had left her breathless and quivering in his arms, almost a whole month ago.  
  
Talia frowned slightly. She'd only seen him twice before and knew nothing about him, yet simply looking at this man sent her pulse racing and almost made her shiver in anticipation. Valdis, she heard his name echo in her mind. What was he doing here?  
  
With a pang of excitement she realised that it was her he was looking at. Talia couldn't see his eyes behind the sunglasses, but if she could, Talia knew that their eyes would have locked, an equal flame of desire burning in both. She could feel it radiating across the distance.  
  
Josh felt her tensing up next to him. He looked down at her strangely, and she was forced to look away from the dark figure in the shadows, to give him a reassuring smile.  
  
When she finally turned her eyes back to the place on the other side of the road where Valdis' motorbike had been, she only caught a glint of metal, as he sped away in the distance.  
  
They hadn't even spoken, never mind touched, yet Talia knew that in those few seconds that she was sure their eyes had met, something monumental passed between them. The strange encounter left Talia reeling.  
  
She had to forcibly remind herself that she was with Josh now, and that the main thing on her mind should be protecting him from his demon would-be assassins, and not some tall, dark and handsome stranger.  
  
Talia decided that the moment Wyatt met her, they would head back to the manor. From there, Talia would then flame to the Underworld, and maybe she would finally find out why the Source wanted Josh dead. She turned and smiled again at the blond standing next to her. He smiled back before resuming the apparently riveting conversation on football with his friend. After a while Talia felt her eyes glazing over at the torrent of technical terms that flowed from the two boys' mouths.  
  
************************  
  
Meet my new laptop, everyone. His name is Ernie.  
  
Ernie, this is everyone.  
  
Ernie: It. Is. A. Pleasure.  
  
Ernie and I have worked very hard, and completely ignored the enormous pile of studying we have to do, to bring you this next instalment. We have both slaved away until the early hours of the morning for it! *lays on the guilt trip!* The least you can do to pay us back for all the pain and suffering is to review. . . 


	29. A game of I Spy

Can we say LOOOOONG chapter everyone?  
  
Ernie: Long. Chapter.  
  
Ernie!!! You take the fun out of everything!  
  
Please forgive my recent and slight absence. Hope this chapter makes up for it. It's a lot longer than I planned for it to be, and easily the longest chapter in the story.  
  
Thank you to all those who make my day with their wonderful reviews. You know who you are . . .  
  
Please, please, please review. . .  
  
Ernie: We. Will. Be. Eternally. Grateful.  
  
Yes, we will Ernie, yes we will.  
  
*****************  
  
Chapter 29: A game of "I Spy"  
  
As Valdis walked through the dark corridors of the Underworld, he felt the, by now familiar mixture of dread and excitement, he felt every time he was to meet the Source. His footsteps echoed in the silence that seemed to envelop the Source's underground palace.  
  
Valdis stopped in front of the enormous, wooden doors of the Great Hall. He took a minute to compose himself, and knocked loudly. The doors burst open as a deep voice ordered him to enter.  
  
"Ah, young Valdis," the voice said, not unpleasantly.  
  
Valdis walked slowly across the large room to stand before the dark figure sitting on what could only be described as a throne. When he could finally see the Source in the dim light of candles, Valdis bowed deeply.  
  
"Command me my liege," he said respectfully.  
  
There was only one other person in the room. Valdis recognised the old man with the silver hair and sparkling blue eyes, as Xander, the Source's right hand, his most trusted confidant. Xander was standing by the throne like he always did. Much was whispered about him in the Underworld, but little was in actual fact known. The only thing that everyone was certain of was the devotion Xander had to the Source. Yet no one seemed to know the reason for this devotion.  
  
The Source stood up from his black marble throne. Cole's eyes glittered in anticipation of learning news of his daughter.  
  
"How is she, Valdis?" he asked unable to keep the interest or the warm tone, out of his voice.  
  
"She is well, my Lord." Valdis hesitated slightly before continuing. Only Xander noticed. "She has a new boyfriend."  
  
"A boyfriend?" The Source seemed startled by the news.  
  
"A mortal, highness. I believe his name is Josh." Valdis forced himself not to grimace at the horrible aftertaste Josh's name left in his mouth.  
  
"He poses no threat?"  
  
"I. . . find it doubtful, sir."  
  
The Source stayed silent for a while. He seemed to the other two, to be battling with himself. It was an internal struggle Valdis became very interested in. Cole had always taken a rather "healthy" interest in his daughter's boyfriends. But then again, her previous boyfriends had all been demons. This particular boyfriend however, was a mortal, and his daughter deserved a little happiness in her life. He finally relented.  
  
"Keep an eye on this boyfriend, Valdis."  
  
Valdis forced the disappointment out of his voice. When he answered, his face and tone were expressionless.  
  
"Yes milord."  
  
The Source proceeded to pace around the room.  
  
"Demon attacks?"  
  
"No demons, but there has been one warlock this week."  
  
Cole paused in his pacing.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Baurbatour. He attacked both the Princess and her cousin on their way home from school three days ago. He ran off before they could vanquish him. The fool's mistake lay in not giving up while he was still alive.  
  
"He stupidly attacked them again that very same night at the Haliwell manor. Not only were two of the Charmed Ones home when the attack happened, but apparently, the Princess and her cousin had already done their research on Baurbatour in their Book of Shadows."  
  
"If I remember correctly," interrupted the Source, "Baurbatour's weakness was extreme cold."  
  
Valdis nodded solemnly.  
  
"They were expecting him with the air conditioning on. Needless to say, Baurbatour is no more."  
  
Had the demons in the room been any other than the ones they were, they would have visibly winced at the imagery Valdis' colds words, expressionless as they were, implied.  
  
Cole did not wonder how a pure blooded demon like Valdis knew about something as non-magical as air condition. Valdis was a smart young man, cruel and ambitious, yet Cole was sure that there was more to the young demon than that. Valdis was a complex man, a man of many layers, somewhat of a rarity in the Underworld. If Cole was asked, he would admit that the young demon reminded him very much of himself before he had met Phoebe. That was part of the reason why Cole trusted Valdis with this most important of missions, despite Cole's awareness of Valdis' father's ambitions. He knew better than to trust DADA with anything he could use against him. But Valdis was not his father and Valdis had something that few demons had. A sense of honour. Cole doubted that he would betray the Source for his father's petty ambitions.  
  
"What about her relationship with the witches? Her cousin?"  
  
"She seems particularly close to her mother and she gets along nicely with her aunts. But she is perhaps closest to her cousin. They spend an incredible amount of time together. They have definitely accepted her as one of the family. I've never realised how close and family oriented the Charmed Ones are."  
  
Cole repressed a sigh from rising to his lips.  
  
"Yes. They have to be. The Power of Three depends on their bond as sisters."  
  
Valdis couldn't stop himself. He was a demon after all.  
  
"And if that were broken?"  
  
"The Power of Three would be lost to them."  
  
Cole could practically see the wheels turning behind Valdis' thoughtful expression.  
  
"Don't bother," he said. "Nothing and no one has ever been able to break the Power of Three. Only one demon ever came close to it, and even he failed."  
  
"Who?" Valdis asked.  
  
An awkward silence fell in the Great Hall. Valdis looked strangely at the Source who seemed lost in his own world.  
  
It was Xander who finally answered. Valdis watched him walk down the steps he had been standing on, next to the throne. The old man stood next to his king and placed a comforting hand on the Source's shoulder, but it was Valdis he faced when he finally spoke.  
  
"His name was Belthazaur."  
  
***************  
  
She walked steadily through the corridors and caverns of the Underworld. Talia's determined face was hidden by the hood of a long black cloak. Under the hood she was wearing a short, violently red wig and was decked completely in leather. Only the highest level demons had ever seen her face, but she was taking no chances as she walked into the bar.  
  
The bar in question was dark and filthy, an establishment of the worst kind. It was also a known demon hang out, and for anyone looking for the kind of information Talia was, it was a wealth of knowledge.  
  
There were demons of all kinds present. There seemed to be a larger collection and variety of horns, sharp teeth and skin colours than was ever imagined in anyone's nightmares, but of course most demons looked almost human. Talia knew first hand how useful that appearance was in their. . . line of work.  
  
When Talia had been part of this world she had often come to this bar with her cronies. She had never allowed herself to believe that any of her so- called "friends" had been anything else. She was the Princess of the Underworld back then. Revered, feared, and her every whim was to be obeyed if one expected to live.  
  
Following her father's instructions she had covered her face at almost all times with a black mask. She had been the Source's most treasured assassin back then, and she had soon discovered that her anonymity without the infamous mask would come in useful in her assignments. Back then all knew the beauty in the black mask to be the Source's own daughter. She had been wild and free, alluring and at the same time forbidden. Fire and ice all rolled in one. She had soon discovered her hold over the male species and she had used it to her full advantage, to the dismay of her father and Xander who tried in vain to keep up with her torrid conquests. Yet even in the throes of passion she never allowed herself to forget who she was, and she never, ever took off her mask.  
  
She perched herself on the stained stool and motioned at the barman. In places like this she missed the safety of her old mask, but wearing it, would have been a dead give away.  
  
"Johnny Black. Neat."  
  
The barman placed an almost clean glass in front of her and poured the amber liquid in it. Talia looked into its golden depths before taking a first sip. She let the alcohol burn its way into her stomach and sighed with pleasure at the warmth it placed there.  
  
It took her a few seconds to make the connection she should have made days ago at the football match when she had uncovered the plot against Josh.  
  
She had always worn a mask in the underworld, even as a small child. Only at officious ceremonies and with her father and Xander did she ever take the mask off. Consequentially, only the highest level demons could recognise her without it. Nemos and Deimos, the two demons she had captured at the football game, and whose names she had found out afterwards in the Book of Shadows, were as low level as you could get, yet they had recognised her without her mask.  
  
Talia's eyes widened in realisation.  
  
This meant that whoever sent the two demons after Josh knew not only who she was and what she looked like, but was aware of her relationship with their intended victim. Why else would they have described her to Nemos and Deimos in enough detail for them to recognise her?  
  
With a grimace and a large gulp she finished off her drink.  
  
It was her father who had instilled the appreciation of alcohol in her. On many nights, in their literary discussions and arguments, the two of them would lock themselves in the Sources' private library with a good bottle of whiskey or brandy and they would sit for hours talking. Talia had never seen her father drunk, and although she too drank, she had never allowed herself to become inebriated. Being drunk mean losing control and being he Source and the Princess of the Underworld was all about maintaining control.  
  
Her father. Everything always came back to her father. Talia decided that she had to find out exactly what was going on and fast. She caught the eye of the bartender and motioned him towards her.  
  
"Same," she said pointedly looking at her glass.  
  
The large man behind the bar nodded curtly and hurried towards her with a bottle of her requested drink. The golden loop hanging from his ear would have given him a pirate's appearance if it weren't for the pair of small pointy horns protruding from his bald head. He looked familiar to Talia. His name was Jimmy she seemed to recall.  
  
He once again poured the liquid in her glass. Before he had time to pull his hand away she placed hers on top of it.  
  
"Wait."  
  
The man looked up at her, a wary look in his eyes.  
  
"Anything else I can you lady?"  
  
His gruff voice betrayed his displeasure at being detained.  
  
Talia placed a hand inside her cloak. Almost immediately it came out holding a small leather pouch.  
  
"Some information," she said, throwing the pouch carelessly on the counter. The pouch landed with a heavy clung of metal against metal. There was no doubt as to what it contained.  
  
Greed shone in Jimmy's eyes, as he took the pouch and opened it. The moment she saw the gold of the coins sparkling in his eyes she knew she owned him.  
  
"Ask away, milady," he said with a toothy grin.  
  
"There's a certain contract out, if I'm not mistaken."  
  
The barman's eyes settled into a look of recognition. Talia could feel him reaching her desired conclusion. He thought her a bounty hunter.  
  
"A mortal boy called Josh," she continued.  
  
"I've heard about it. I hear it pays quite a bit, especially for a mortal and that's because apparently the kid has powerful protection. Information is sketchy on this one. Some guys from pretty high up are involved. I hear you have to contact them first before you can get any details."  
  
"Names?"  
  
"The only name I can give you is Remos."  
  
Talia frowned in concentration trying to put a face to a name.  
  
"Short, balding kind of man. Feeds off the life force of humans. Has a preference for teenagers, when their life force is at its highest."  
  
"Yes," said the barman looking at her strangely. "You know him?"  
  
"Never met the man. I thought you said there were some major players involved."  
  
"There are, but no one really knows who they are. Some names are whispered of course, but one can't be sure."  
  
Talia grabbed the man by the front of his shirt and pulled him roughly towards her. Her eyes bore into his, showing him that she meant business.  
  
"Who put out the contract?" she asked emphasising every word.  
  
"I don't know," Jimmy said calmly, but there was fear in his eyes. "Some say it's Dacremon, Perdicus and even Cremon, but it could be just rumours."  
  
Talia let the man go reluctantly. The names he had just mentioned all belonged to members of the Evil Council, leader of which was the Source, her father. They were all powerful men, not to be reckoned with lightly. It was the next words that confirmed Talia's greatest fear.  
  
"Some even say that it was the Source himself who ordered the hit."  
  
Her father, her own father, had ordered the hit on Josh!  
  
She already knew about the contract that had been taken out on her. The bounty hunters that had hounded her ever since she left the Underworld, had made sure of that. She had understood the necessity of her father's action. Talia had betrayed everything the Underworld stood for, and for the Source to do anything than what he did, would show weakness and that couldn't be allowed.  
  
But the hit on Josh, knowing her involvement with him, was different. What other purpose would that serve other than to hurt her? Talia knew that her father had been angry when she had left the Underworld. Strangely enough however, part of her had hoped that he would understand. She had believed he would!  
  
She felt her temper rising, but used all her willpower to make herself calm down, as she looked at the barman who was watching her closely. She would store this information at the back of her mind and deal with it later. She still had a few questions for the barman.  
  
"What about Princess Talia?"  
  
The Jimmy's face showed open hostility at her question for the first time.  
  
"What about her?" he growled.  
  
"I heard she left the Underworld."  
  
"Old news," the barman narrowed his eyes at her. "You haven't been around much lately, have you?"  
  
"I've been away, yes," Talia admitted.  
  
"The little phoenix left the nest," confirmed the barman neutrally.  
  
"Why would she do that?" said Talia feigning both surprise and disbelief. She was an accomplished liar after all. . .  
  
The barman seemed to relax slightly, taking her interest to be no more than idle gossip and an attempt to start a more friendly conversation, now that "business" was taken care of.  
  
"They say that there was an argument between her and the Source. She wanted to be a member of the Council. She resented him telling her what to do all the time, she wanted more power and he wouldn't give it to her.  
  
"Not that one can blame him of course. She has plenty of power of her own, what with being his daughter and the daughter of a Charmed One. Had he given her any more power than what he already had, she would have been strong enough to compete against him for the throne, and the Source isn't stupid.  
  
"They say the servants ran away in fear when the two of them fought. There was thunder and lightning everywhere. The earth shook."  
  
The barman's eyes glittered with relish at the story he was narrating. Talia kept a straight face, albeit a fascinated one, with great effort.  
  
"I've seen her angry before," he continued. "She used to come here all the time with her friends. She would laugh and play pool, flirt with all the men in here. . . Had them all drooling, she did.  
  
"One of them got carried away once. He grabbed her in a way he had no right to, and kissed her.  
  
"Not that she wasn't prone to a little bit of action herself from time to time, but she obviously had done nothing to encourage this demon. When he was done she smiled at him, and asked him if he enjoyed it. He nodded. She said, "Good" then she raised her hand and blasted him away, throwing him against the wall. When he collapsed on the floor she did it again, and again, until he was nothing but a mass of broken bones and blood. The she threw a ball of hellfire at him, and he died screaming."  
  
Talia hid the look of guilt from her eyes. She remembered the incident only to well.  
  
For some reason that she couldn't remember now, she had snapped when the filthy demon with the foul breath had touched her. His hands had groped her while his snake like tongue had invaded her mouth.  
  
And so, she had killed him.  
  
She had taken pleasure in killing him, she admitted. He had made her feel dirty and unclean and she had killed him, coolly and methodically like the professional she was. She had killed a man over a kiss.  
  
The barman seemed oblivious to her thoughts.  
  
"She was always nice to me, though. Gave quite a tip, her highness," he said smiling fondly. "Not like all the other high and mighty ones. She was always friendly.  
  
"She'd march in here, always with company, and she'd smile at me and say "Jimmy", she'd say, "put some music, will you? And get us a drink." Brandy she'd drink, and whiskey. Neat. Like you. "The only way to drink it," she'd say."  
  
Talia looked at the barman, feeling even more guilt than she had a few minutes ago. The man clearly adored her, and while she had struggled to remember his name, he had easily remembered everything she had ever done in this bar.  
  
"Where is she now?" she asked.  
  
"No one knows for certain. The official word, from the Source himself, says, that she has switched sides, that she is Good now and living with her mother and the other Charmed Ones. He even put a considerable price on her head, though I don't suggest you go after it, if you know what's good for you. I've seen her in action, remember? You don't want to mess with the Princess of All Evil.  
  
"Personally I don't believe it. Yes, her mother may be a Charmed One, but Talia was brought up in the Underworld. She has been the Source's best assassin. There's no going back after that. No, Talia is as demon as you and me. She's hiding somewhere, she's bidding her time, waiting to pick her allies and claim the throne for herself. I know it."  
  
The look in Jimmy's eyes was almost triumphant. Was that what all demons thought of her?  
  
Talia needed time to think. She threw some more gold coins on the counter.  
  
"Thanks for the drink, and the conversation," she told the barman, and picking up her glass and the bottle, which he had left on the counter, she moved towards a lonely table in one of the dimly lit corners of the bar.  
  
"Your change," he called after her.  
  
"Keep them." 


	30. Unmasked

Chapter 30 Unmasked  
  
It was in a daze and with some relief that Valdis let the Great Hall doors close silently behind him.  
  
He couldn't help but feel an enormous amount of respect for the two demons he had just left and it had almost nothing to do with their exulted positions in the Underworld. The men in that room, Valdis decided, were no less ruthless or cruel than his own father, but, contrary to him, they were not unnecessarily so. Both Cole and Xander were complicated men. They were clever and sly, but they were also brave and fair. They lived by a certain code that was painfully hard to live by, yet they chose to live by it because they considered it right. Strange words to describe one of the Underworld's most powerful demons and the Source himself. . . Valdis couldn't help but admire them.  
  
And it was because of this deep respect and admiration that he felt towards them, that he felt so uncomfortable when he was with them.  
  
He had betrayed them.  
  
He had schemed high treason against his ruler, but more importantly, he had betrayed the trust and plotted the downfall of a man for whose praise and kind words, he would willingly die for. To top it all off, this man happened to be the father of the woman he loved.  
  
Valdis felt the pain slice right though him. With determined steps he found himself heading for his favourite bar.  
  
He had finally stopped lying to himself; faced his greatest fear. There was no escaping the fact that what he felt for Talia, was love.  
  
Lust could not explain the tenderness he had felt for her when he had watched her sitting alone in the garden one night under the stars. She had sat on the wet grass with her father's photo in her lap for hours.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He had waited outside in the dark for some sign of her and was about to give up and go back to the Underworld, when he finally saw her walk out to the garden.  
  
It had been one of those nights when Talia found herself unable to go to sleep. It was late November; a couple of days after Talia's run in with Deimos and Nemos. Her meeting with them had obviously affected her. There were entirely too many such nights previously, Valdis thought. Talia hardly ever got a full night's sleep. The fact that he had now contributed to her insomnia, pained him to no end.  
  
She was wearing a pair of black tracksuit bottoms and a black t-shirt as minimal protection from the biting cold. Her hair was swept in a high ponytail and, as Valdis watched her begin her warm up routine under the moonlit sky, he thought her the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.  
  
Her moves were graceful, but even under the moonlight Valdis could see just how lethal they were. She practised punches and kicks with intense concentration against her invisible attackers. She was a mixture of harsh lines and soft curves; a lone figure made up of shadows.  
  
~ I could watch her forever~  
  
The thought had come unbidden in his mind, but it was none the less true.  
  
When Talia finally stopped her relentless training she was slightly out of breath and a thin layer of sweat covered her lithe body. Silently she put on an old grey jumper she had brought with her along with an old blanket. She spread the blanket on the wet grass and sat cross-legged on it.  
  
She looked up in the night sky for a while. The moon weaved in and out of the clouds. Occasionally a star blinked merrily down on her.  
  
Valdis had watched her fumble in the pockets of her tracksuit bottoms and bring out a folded piece of paper; a picture of her father. She had stared it for hours.  
  
Sometimes she smiled at the picture, obviously lost in a happy memory. Sometimes a look of utter sadness would enter her eyes. Pain. Anger. Tenderness. Valdis watched the face of the Princess of the Underworld, infamous for her cold glare that could diminish men to nothing with a single glance, switch from emotion to emotion. Her strangely expressive eyes reflecting the slightest thing she felt. Yet no matter what emotion she was feeling for the man in the picture at any moment, there was also a constant mixture of love and pain which was evident in Talia's slouched shoulders and soft eyes.  
  
And that's when he knew. An overwhelming need to protect the petite, feisty girl before him flooded his every sense. He of all people knew just how capable she was to protect herself, but the insane urge to just appear in front of her, place his arms around her and chase that haunted look away from her eyes forever, was almost too hard to resist. He stopped himself just in time.  
  
He nearly gave up the Plan then. For her. Because he hated nothing else than to see her in pain.  
  
But then he remembered that what he was doing he was doing for her sake. So they could be together. And he stopped himself.  
  
To shimmer away was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do, but to watch her in her suffering would have been even harder.  
  
***************  
  
Valdis walked into the dark bar and steadily made his way to the bar. He sat on the stool and made eye contact. The barman scurried over.  
  
"The usual, Jimmy," he said, and the barman went in search of the requested bottle of amber liquid. The bottle, along with a dirty glass, was placed in front of Valdis.  
  
Valdis poured his own drink with a hint of pleasure on his otherwise cold features. There was something immensely satisfying to go to a place where they knew your favourite drink.  
  
He took a long sip and felt the familiar burning sensation reach the pit of his stomach. He nursed the fiery liquid and couldn't help but sigh as he stared into its amber depths.  
  
"You've got it bad, haven't you boy?"  
  
Valdis stood up, quick as lightning, at the sound of the gruff voice behind him. His right hand automatically reached for the athame that was strapped on his wrist. His stance relaxed slightly at the sight of Xander's calm eyes and impassive face. But only slightly.  
  
"Excuse me?" he said as he lowered himself back onto his seat. Xander took the stool next to him and promptly sat down.  
  
The barman hurried towards him to take his order. It wasn't every day that the Source's right hand man came to his bar!  
  
"I'll have what he's having," he said when asked.  
  
The two demons stayed silent until the barman came back with Xander's drink. Valdis waited for Xander to speak, but Xander seemed to stare at something only he could see. Valdis gave up after a while.  
  
"You're in love with her, aren't you?" Xander suddenly asked as he raised the glass to his lips and drew a long sip from his drink.  
  
Valdis nearly choked on his.  
  
He was about to deny it when he was met with Xander's steely gaze.  
  
"Don't lie to me boy."  
  
There was silence between them as the two demons stared at each other. Valdis was the first to lower his eyes.  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
"No. But I've noticed."  
  
Valdis wasn't quite sure what to make of this, so he simply stared at the older demon waiting to see what came next.  
  
"Demons aren't supposed to fall in love," he finally said.  
  
"I know," Valdis said miserably.  
  
"But when they do, they bring a piece of hell with them to those they love."  
  
Valdis stayed silent at that.  
  
"Talia is different. She's unique, and not only because of her powers. She's stubborn and proud, brave, brutally honest, witty. . . the list goes on for miles. She's hardly perfect, but it's those imperfections of hers that make her all the more special. I should know. I helped raise her. Even as a little girl she had the extraordinary ability to wrap everyone around her little finger at will. Watching her day after day. . . of course you fell in love with her."  
  
Valdis emptied his glass in one large gulp. He promptly refilled it from the bottle the barman had left behind. Xander continued.  
  
"Some would say that you'll be repeating history if you act on it. But make no mistake, she is not her mother and you are not Belthazaur."  
  
An uneasy silence fell upon them as Xander let his words sink in and Valdis tried to work out what the older demon had meant. Was he encouraging or warning him off Talia?  
  
"I've been there, you know," said Xander looking into his glass with unwarranted attention.  
  
Valdis' eyebrow shot up in obvious surprise. He couldn't possibly mean. . .  
  
"I fell in love."  
  
Valdis didn't even dare to breathe, hoping with all that he was, that Xander would go on.  
  
"She was a princess too. A mortal. Diana. You might have heard of her. Her people called her the Queen of Hearts."  
  
Valdis couldn't help a gasp from escaping his lips.  
  
"She had helped too many people around the world. She had become an image of compassion, mercy and salvation. She brought hope everywhere she went, to everyone she met. The Underworld could no more tolerate her existence and one day the Old Source called me to him and ordered me to kill her."  
  
"I was actually proud that he had chosen me for such as important mission," he said with a mirthless chuckle.  
  
He poured himself another drink from the whiskey bottle and emptied his glass with a single gulp. He grimaced at the taste.  
  
"She was hard to get close to, but I managed it. I pretended to be one of her bodyguards and, displaying extraordinarily skills of manipulation, I managed to be assigned as head of her detail in a mere three months. From then on, I thought that all I had to do was wait until she was alone to do the job I had come to do.  
  
"But she was a princess, and she was hardly ever alone. To top that of, the whole thing had to be handled as discreetly as possible. Her death was bound to be investigated with unparalleled scrutiny and the last thing the Underworld wanted, was for questions to be raised.  
  
"And so, for months, all I could do was watch and wait. And somewhere along the line I fell in love with her. She was unlike anyone I'd ever met. She cared, really cared, about everyone. She was never stuck up, like you would expect royalty to be. I was watching her play barefoot with her sons on the grass one afternoon when I finally stopped fooling myself and admitted my feelings for her.  
  
"It was the scariest thing in the world. I had lived three hundred years on this earth, and I'd never felt anything like it. She didn't know of course. She continued to joke and tease me like she had always done. It sounds corny, but I loved to hear her laugh.  
  
"She had been through so much in her short life. She deserved a little happiness. Happiness that I was unable to give her. And so I continued to watch her. Not in order to complete my mission anymore, but in order to simply be close to her. I watched her fall in love with another man. He was a good man. Better than I could ever have been for her. I see that now.  
  
"The Source had sent demons from time to time to check up on my mission. He wasn't pleased with me because it was taking so long, and one day the Source's emissary delivered the ultimatum. It was either her or me.  
  
"She had planned to go away with this other man. Jealousy blinded me. I tampered with the car I knew they would be driving. I regretted it almost instantly, but it was too late by then. They had started on their journey.  
  
"She died in Paris, the City of Light. She died in the place she loved, with the man she loved. Fitting I guess, but it cost me."  
  
Xander poured another glass of whiskey for himself and refilled Valdis'. Silently they toasted the dead princess. Both demons finished their drink in one large gulp.  
  
Xander immediately refilled their glasses, but instead of drinking the harsh alcohol he simply stared at his glass. Instead of the golden liquid he saw a pair of warm brown eyes framed by the famous straw-coloured hair.  
  
"I killed the Source's messenger. And then I went in search for the Source himself. But the Charmed Ones had beaten me to it. I was denied my revenge.  
  
"The Underworld was thrown into turmoil and I didn't hang around to see any of it. I left. I walked the earth but was no longer part of it; a mere ghost of the ambitious and powerful demon I once was. I no longer cared for witches, demons and magic. I was trying desperately to come to terms with what I had done. The guilt, the self hate. . . I wandered endlessly, no longer caring what became of me.  
  
"Until I met Belthazaur.  
  
"We met across a crowded bar. I remember feeling magic in the room and searching for its source. Our eyes met and we recognised each other. We were both members of the Brotherhood. We knew each other by sight and by reputation.  
  
"He signalled that he wanted us to meet outside, so I followed him. When we were alone he suddenly attacked me. He thought I had been sent to kill him. The Underworld may have been a mess, but there were still demons who felt that he had betrayed them, who were out for his blood and who hadn't bought the story of him being vanquished after having returned from the Wasteland.  
  
"I had been away from the Underworld for too long, firstly because of my assignment and then because of my self-imposed exile. I hadn't heard of Belthazaur's betrayal or even of his brief time as the Source with one of the Charmed Ones by his side. I too had turned my back on the demonic world and therefore occasionally had demons after me. I defended myself.  
  
"We fought for a long time. Hand to hand, sword fighting. . . we were both battered and bruised when Belthazaur finally gained the upper hand. I fully expected to die then and I welcomed my fate. I think it was this acceptance of defeat however, that stopped him. He saw something of what he felt, in me.  
  
"In him I found a willing student, a protégé. I was older and I still had lessons I had gained through experience, to teach him. I found myself a new mission. I helped him climb back to the throne of the Underworld. It was his rightful place, his destiny. I could see that. We've both carried our separate burdens for sixteen long years."  
  
"You are probably wondering why I've told you all this," said Xander looking Valdis in the eye for the first time after he had started his brief, yet painful trip to the past.  
  
"You remind me of a younger me; a younger Belthazaur. Had you fallen in love with anyone else but Talia I would have to told you to go for it. To make sure that you didn't miss the chance we did.  
  
"As it is, if you hurt her, I will kill you," he said dispassionately before downing his last drink for the evening.  
  
"But that will be nothing, compared to what the Source will do to you."  
  
And with that, Xander stood up from the stool he had been sitting on and steadily made his way out of the bar. Valdis stared after him for a while before he too made his way carefully out of the bar.  
  
*************  
  
At a table in a dark corner, near enough to the place at the bar the two demons had previously occupied, sat a cloaked and hooded figure.  
  
Talia's eyes were wide with shock. She downed her drink and rushed out of the bar as quickly as she could, without attracting any undue attention. When she finally reached a place where she knew she couldn't be seen, she flamed back to her room in Haliwell Manor. 


	31. Drawn conclusions

Hello everyone! It's been entirely too long since I had an author's note.  
  
Ernie: Too. Long.  
  
Hmm. Yes. Anyway. . . I thought I could answer a couple of questions some of you posed.  
  
Someone wrote and asked why I was taking so "bloody long to come to the point". They thought I was avoiding the main plot and couldn't wait to get to the action. I sympathise, I really do, but there's a valid reason for that.  
  
Unlike most stories on ff.net, most of my main characters are OCs (Original Characters). Talia, Valdis, Josh, Xander, Perdicus, Deimos, Nemos even Jimmy the barman are all original characters. And Wyatt, though he may not quite be my creation, his character the way I've imagined it to be, certainly is.  
  
All these characters have a history of their own; their own strengths and weaknesses. What may look like an irrelevant scene with little contribution to the main story line, is often there so that the reader can find out a bit more about a certain character; so that they can understand them and their choices a little better.  
  
Don't worry though. More action is in the horizon and swiftly approaching. If however you think that I should change the category of this story please let me know.  
  
I hope that helps everyone! Enjoy the story!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
And don't forget to review! .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 31 Drawn conclusions  
  
Talia nervously paced her room.  
  
She hadn't meant to overhear Xander's and Valdis' conversation. What the barman had told her was more than enough food for thought. But when she had seen Xander enter the bar, she couldn't help from being curious as to what he was doing there.  
  
Xander had been a loyal friend to both her and her father. The rest of the Underworld feared him almost as much as they feared the Source, but to Talia, he was simply Uncle Xander. He would tell her stories, and often help Cole with her training. The three of them had made up Talia's little family before she had betrayed the Underworld and joined the Charmed Ones.  
  
Xander was reclusive. Which was why Talia's curiosity was piqued at the sight of him in the empty bar. And that's when she had seen Valdis.  
  
Valdis was a demon!  
  
There had never been any doubt that there was something dangerous, dark and intrinsically bad about him, but Talia had never doubted that he was mortal!  
  
Like any demon, she could sense magic, but her own magic was so strong, that it tended to encompass everything around her. It made it hard to trace any other sort of magic nearby. And when she felt any powerful emotion - as was always the case when she had been around him, she confessed to herself - her power seemed to increase tenfold, and her fiery aura enveloped her completely.  
  
Both her father and Xander had attempted to teach her how to contain her magic to allow her to feel for other sources of magic around her. It was a lesson that she had never paid much attention to. How she wished she had, now. . .  
  
Valdis was a demon, and to top it all off he had apparently been sent to spy on her. Watch her, Xander had said. No wonder she kept running into him!  
  
Talia stopped her pacing and slapped her forehead at her own stupidity. She should have known!  
  
But that was hardly the end of her surprises.  
  
Xander had claimed that Valdis was in love with her and Valdis himself had eventually confirmed that statement.  
  
Talia felt numb with shock. What was she supposed to think at hearing something like that?!  
  
It took Talia the rest of the day, the better part of the night and miles of pacing around her room, to finally sort out her feelings. The Haliwells had all scurried away after they realised that she was too absorbed in her own thoughts to pay any attention to what they were saying. Even Wyatt thought it best to leave her to her own devices.  
  
There was definitely something there, she surmised. It was there in the flush that coloured her cheeks every time she saw him; in the way she became slightly breathless when he was near; in the shivers that shook her limbs at his mere touch. There was no denying the passion that coursed through her veins when they had danced together or the feeling of absolute rightness she felt in his arms as he trailed fire hot kisses on her burning skin that very first night.  
  
"Crap!" she finally exclaimed, stopping her incessant pacing and collapsing comically on her bed.  
  
She was falling in love with a demon! And one her father had sent to spy on her at that!  
  
****************************  
  
In the middle of the night, when silence reigned over the Haliwell Manor, a dark figure stole upstairs, heading determinately towards the attic. A pale hand illuminated by the moonlight, pushed open the attic door and the intruder snuck inside. The figure made its way, slowly yet surely, in the dark towards the famous Haliwell Book of Shadows. A quick incantation over the old oil lamp that stood next to the book brought it to life with a cheerful flame. The lamp flooded the room with warm light.  
  
The young girl pushed her long, dark hair away from her face with an impatient gesture. She bit her lips nervously and reached for the book.  
  
The cover of the old, leather-bound tome flung open of its own accord. The girl pulled her hand away sharply, momentarily startled by the sudden movement. She watched apprehensively as the pages rustled and flipped over driven by an invisible force.  
  
The book fell open to a page with the drawing of a dashingly handsome young man.  
  
She neared the book and stared at the portrait. She traced the lines of the drawing with her eyes. It really was a very good likeness of him, she decided.  
  
~ Valdis~ she read silently.  
  
~ A very powerful demon of Illusion. Particularly capable in deception and espionage, this demon is famed for his intelligence and slyness.  
  
A soldier of fortune, Valdis usually lends his services to the highest bidder. He has no loyalties and although he is an upper level demon has kept a particularly low profile in the constant political schemes that plague the Underworld. Little else is known about this demon.  
  
No known method of vanquish. ~  
  
Talia looked at the name of the Haliwell witch that made the entry at the bottom of the page.  
  
~Patti Haliwell~  
  
She whispered the name out loud, and as she did so, something appeared out of thin air and floated gently onto the surface of the open book. Talia's eyes widened at seeing what appeared to be an envelope glide gracefully onto the ancient pages. Her eyes recognised her name written on the front of the envelope in an elegant scrawl.  
  
With trepidation she reached for the envelope and opened it to reveal a single sheaf of paper with a few lines scribbled on it in the same writing.  
  
~My dear child~ she read.  
  
~ I am Patti Haliwell, your grandmother, and if you are reading this then I am no longer with you. Across the veils of worlds and time, I have written my warning to you long before you were even born.  
  
When I was pregnant with your mother I was prone to premonitions, indicating that that, will probably be Phoebe's primary power when she grows up. And in one of those premonitions is where I saw you.  
  
I see you now, as I am writing this letter to you; a girl with long, straight, dark hair, huge expressive eyes and a will of steel. You will be tried in life, as all women of the Haliwell line are, but know, that I have complete faith in you my darling.  
  
In my premonition, I saw you with the demon in the picture. I had the feeling that this young man would be important and so, I've asked witches far and wide for information on him. I'm sorry to say that what they've come up with leaves something to be desired. I asked one of them to draw his portrait however, and she assured me that it was a very close likeness of him.  
  
Beware of this man my child. You are strong, I can feel that about you, but this demon is powerful too, and where others will have failed, he may succeed.  
  
I am with you always. ~  
  
The young girl drew in a sharp breath at what she had just read, and then let it out slowly. She blew out the oil lamp, and, in the dark, made her way back downstairs.  
  
****************************  
  
Talia walked out of the school building relieved that yet another school day had finished. She hadn't been paying much attention in her lessons lately, having obviously more important things to worry about. A couple of teachers caught her at it to her chagrin.  
  
As always, Talia and Josh were surrounded by a large group of people. Mostly football players and cheerleaders, she added to herself, laughing at her own expense.  
  
Her wry amusement was cut short however. There, across the street, opposite the entrance of the school, Talia saw the same dark figure that had caught her attention a few days ago. She felt the, familiar by now, tingling sensation at his proximity, wash over her. She let her "friends'" conversation fade into background noise as their eyes locked once more across the distance and behind his dark glasses.  
  
Tonelessly she let the books she had been carrying drop from her suddenly unnerved arms to the floor.  
  
"Talia?" she heard Josh' confused voice call after her.  
  
As she made her way across the street under the entire group's puzzled looks, Josh's voice seemed oddly detached from her world; distant.  
  
The man in the leather jacket with the large motorbike saw her making her way towards him. He froze.  
  
All too soon she stood before him, and without the slightest hesitation she placed herself behind him on the motorbike seat. She lowered her own sunglasses, which had previously been perched precariously on top of her head. As she wound her arms around his waist he could smell the leather of her jacket, and the sweet smell of vanilla that seemed to be a permanent part of her. He inhaled deeply. Was he dreaming?  
  
"Drive," whispered her soft voice seductively in his ear.  
  
He obliged.  
  
**********************  
  
A/N: The first time I uploaded this I'd confused Patti Haliwell, the Charmed One's mother, with Penny Haliwell, their grandmother. My mistake was immediately picked up by the ever watchful, Mickis, and for that, I thank her. That mistake is now corrected. If any of you find any other mistakes, either in spelling or in the story, please let me know. I am currently without a beta and it's pretty hard going. Anyone interested for the job? Let me know. 


	32. In the Heat of the Moment

This chapter is mostly why I've chosen a relatively high rating for my story. It's a lot more. . . randy. . . than anything I've ever written before. It was difficult to get into at first, but I soon got a . . . feel for it.  
  
No pun intended.  
  
I've actually had to blindfold Ernie while I was typing this chapter. He's too young for this kind of thing! Still I have a feeling he was peeking. *Twists fingers nervously* Do you think they'll take him away from me for corrupting an underage laptop?  
  
Anyway, I'd like to thank all those that have reviewed the last chapter. Sadly, there are less and less reviews for every chapter. Am I doing something wrong people? Or am I updating too fast?  
  
A special thanks goes to Mickis for catching the mistake in the aforementioned last chapter. It's all fixed now, you'll be happy to know. This chapter is dedicated to her, because I know just how big a romantic she is.  
  
An equally special thanks goes to Meow. Your kind words are greatly appreciated. I'm glad you like my story. This chapter is also dedicated to you, because I could tell that you were looking forward to some serious Talia-Valdis action.  
  
To everyone else: I absolutely adore reviews. They give me a warm, fuzzy feeling inside. And they encourage me to keep going with this story. I would really appreciate it if you reviewed.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
I'm not going to beg.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
I'm not going to beg.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ok, I'll beg!!! Please, please, please, please, please, please review. . .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 32: In the Heat of the Moment  
  
The wind whipped Talia's hair and she tightened her arms around Valdis' waist in search of his body heat. The gesture was not lost on the demon.  
  
It was a sunny December afternoon; a rarity by itself. There was a distinct chill in the air. For the two people on the motorbike, the cold was both positively biting and downright invigorating. As they rode through the city and towards the countryside, both young people felt their minds empty of all thoughts that had tormented them for the past few days. As the city fell far behind them and the winter sun descended from its throne in the sky, they let go of all their troubles and simply enjoyed the freedom of the moment; the reprieve in each other's company.  
  
The long ride had lasted for hours before Talia whispered again in Valdis' ear.  
  
"There's a wooden cabin, not far from here. Leave the main road; turn in on your right at the first gravel road we'll see. We need to talk."  
  
Once again he obeyed and, soon enough, Valdis stopped his motorbike in front of a wooden cabin in a little clearing. The cabin exuded peace and quiet. It was surrounded by tall, evergreen trees and nearby, a stream of crystal waters sang merrily.  
  
Talia jumped off the bike almost immediately, to Valdis' dismay. She shook her long hair and attempted to run a finger through them, but she soon gave up on the tangled mess. Instead she wordlessly jumped up the steps to the cabin's front door. From around her neck, Talia pulled off a leather cord with what appeared to be two gold keys. She looked at the two keys briefly trying to distinguish them in the quickly diminishing light of the afternoon. Then she entered one of them in the lock of the small cabin. She turned the key and pushed the door open. She paused before going in.  
  
"Coming?" she asked without turning.  
  
In a daze, Valdis did.  
  
********************  
  
The interior of the cabin was very simple yet still very homey, Valdis decided. There was a wooden floor covered by thick soft carpets and a large fireplace. The furniture was wooden and plain. The relatively large room they were in seemed to serve as both kitchen and living room.  
  
Valdis closed the door behind him and watched Talia make her way towards the fireplace. He watched her pile a few logs from a stack nearby, summon a fireball and hurl it masterfully in their midst so that a wall of golden flames jumped from the fireplace bathing the room in warm light. Only then did she turn to face him.  
  
"You're a demon."  
  
Her eyes penetrated into his and her voice seemed to resonate with a grim acceptance. She seemed tired. The emotional turmoil of the past few days had taken its toll on her. It wasn't a question, but Valdis nodded anyway.  
  
"How did you find out?" he asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter, does it?"  
  
They stared at each other for a while.  
  
"Are you here to kill me?" she finally asked.  
  
The question startled Valdis. He knew that it shouldn't have. There was a heavy bounty on her head. Every demon in the Underworld knew that, as of course would she.  
  
"No!" He denied it vehemently.  
  
Talia said nothing. She simply expelled a sigh. She hadn't thought so. The conversation between Valdis and Xander had led her to believe otherwise. Still, she had to ask.  
  
"Did my father order you to watch me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's difficult to explain. He cares about you, you know."  
  
For some reason that Talia couldn't explain, she felt herself growing angry. She loved her father, but what she had found out about him in the past couple of days had hurt her and confused her. Her father had put a price on her head and that was only to be expected. The price on Josh's head however, made no sense. The only reason anyone would have for killing him, would be because he was associated with her. Why had her father done it? And why had he sent Valdis to watch her?  
  
"He is the Source. He has. . . obligations," she spat out. "One of which, is to see me dead. I can understand that, but having you watch me serves no practical purpose and makes no sense!"  
  
"He is still your father."  
  
"He put a price on my head! He chose his side! Things are as they should be! What does he want by ordering you to spy on me?"  
  
"He's worried about you."  
  
"Worried about me?! WORRIED ABOUT ME?! Is that why. . . " Talia caught herself in time. She had nearly divulged the information she had gained on Josh's hit. That would not do, she decided. That would not do at all. With great effort she managed to calm herself down a little bit, but she could not prevent herself from voicing, in her anger, the horrible suspicion that had plagued her ever since her undercover visit to the Underworld bar. "Is this some sick and twisted scheme of his to get me back?"  
  
Her eyes bathed him in an icy glare, searching for any indication that he knew what she was talking about. Her voice dripped with venom. Fortunately for Valdis, he managed to keep a neutral expression at her words.  
  
Talia had no illusions about her father. She knew he loved her, but the Source of All Evil did not think as other men did. After all, this was the man that had asked his own daughter to kill someone at the tender age of six.  
  
"You don't know how lucky you are Talia, to have the family you do."  
  
She glared at him once again. How dare he say that to her? Even if he didn't know about Josh, he knew all about the price on her own head. Everyone did. Is that what fathers were supposed to do?  
  
"You are a demon," she hissed. "What would you know about family?"  
  
Talia's words hurt Valdis deeply. She regretted them the moment she said them, but she was not one to back down.  
  
Their conversation had included a certain amount of shouting from her so far, but Vadis had patiently held onto his temper while she gave hers free rein. He knew that it was her confusion and frustration that made her react the way she did. And so he had tried to remain calm and had kept his voice and facial expression neutral. Until now. Valdis felt his control slipping and his temper rising to meet her own, at her words.  
  
"Unless I'm mistaken, you're part demon too. Princess of All Evil in fact, isn't it? The Source's most prized assassin for the past decade! The infamous Phoenix! You are not exactly a whitelighter yourself, are you Talia? No matter how much you hung around them!"  
  
"I've changed!" she protested defiantly. "I'm good now!"  
  
"You can keep telling yourself that all you want Talia, but you and I both know it's not true. You don't belong with them, because you are not like them. You are part demon and you cannot change that. You cannot deny that you miss the thrill of the hunt, that you miss the feeling of being bad; really and truly bad; not caring about the consequences; doing as you please, whenever you please, simply because you can."  
  
"No!" she screamed, "I've put all that behind me!"  
  
"Have you really?" he taunted. "Do you remember the night we first met? What were you running away from then, Talia?"  
  
Talia narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"I don't run away; from nothing and no one!"  
  
"Really?" he laughed. "Be honest with yourself Talia. What do you think you are doing by siding with the witches, if not running away from your own destiny?"  
  
Talia's eyes glinted dangerously. Her cheeks were flashed and her hair wild. Valdis thought that she never looked more beautiful than she did at that very moment.  
  
"I don't believe in destiny," she said softly emphasizing every word. "We make our own choices, and I've made mine! I am with the Charmed Ones because I CHOSE to be with them. Yes, I am part demon, but have you forgotten that I'm part witch too? And at least I had the strength to make my own way in life; I don't just stand around following orders. Tell me, was it my father that ordered you to kiss me that first night we met? Or was that. . ."  
  
She never did finish her sentence. Valdis pulled her roughly towards him and claimed her lips with his own. She was surprised at first, indignant even, but suddenly she realised that it didn't seem to matter.  
  
Her body knew him from that, all too brief, encounter months ago, but this kiss was very different from any they had shared that night. Those kisses had been kisses between strangers, they were an attempt at freedom and escape for both of them; a giving in, to their wild natures. They had been fun, and sensual and definitely memorable. Talia had been able to remember with remarkable clarity, for weeks afterwards, exactly how good a kisser Valdis was. But nothing could have prepared either of them for the rush of emotions that followed this new kiss.  
  
Impatiently he bit her bottom lip and she gasped in a mixture of surprise and pain. She felt his tongue lap at the drop of blood that appeared, apologetically, and almost immediately his tongue was in her mouth challenging her own. Her eyes were closed as she surrendered completely to the new sensations that flooded her senses, revelling in their novelty.  
  
Part of her mind couldn't help but compare Valdis with Josh. Josh kissed her almost reverently; sweetly; caressing. Valdis' kisses were full of his volatile and impatient nature. They were slightly rough, harsh, punishing, demanding. Their tongues seemed to war with each other in a glorious struggle for dominance. Soon she forgot all about Josh.  
  
Talia felt herself gasp for his kisses and she was blinded to anything around her but the glorious worlds of touch and taste. He tasted of coffee, she realised, and cinnamon.  
  
Valdis too, was lost in the sensual world of their devise. He smelled and tasted her very essence; vanilla. He remembered the flavour from the very first time they met, and it had, since then, always reminded him of her. Many were the nights he had woken in his bed with her elusive perfume tormenting his mind. And now, he revelled in it as it weaved its way around him, showing him its seductive ways.  
  
When the two of them had come up for air, Talia found her hands tangled in Valdis' silky smooth hair. His hands trailed fire, as they made their way up and down the curves of her lower body.  
  
His eyes bore into hers and she gasped with pleasure as his mouth found its way to her tender throat, nipping, sucking, devouring. One hand found its way to her right breast and lay there cupping it gently. She was having the same effect on him as he was having on her, she realised. Their bodies were moulded to each other leaving little doubt of that.  
  
She wanted him. No, not wanted him, she needed him. And there were entirely too many clothes between them for her taste.  
  
He seemed to read her very thoughts. He was struggling with the buttons on her blouse, she realised. The damned things just wouldn't work as they were supposed to, and so, he grabbed the fabric and ripped it apart, sending little white projectiles all throughout the room. Neither of them cared. He took a step back and marvelled with delight at the treasures revealed through her black lacy bra. His eyes, an unnaturally dark colour, left her body and travelled upwards to meet her own. She saw desire, lust and something else, indefinable there.  
  
She took a step towards him and tugged at his t-shirt, the impatience in her movements mirroring his own. He took the hint and soon disposed of it. Her cool little hand travelled across his chest and she looked up at him, biting her own lip with concentration.  
  
Perhaps it was that little gesture of hers that drove Valdis over the edge, but soon they both stood completely naked in the golden light of the fire admiring in appreciating silence each other's perfect form. The dancing shadows created by the fireplace gave the whole thing an unreal feel, as time stood still.  
  
Talia couldn't help but take in the broad shoulders, the flat stomach and the smooth, unmarred skin which she knew covered ropy, hard muscles. Yes, he was muscular, but his were not the perfected artificial muscles created in a gym. No, his build, she could tell, came from the heat of battle. He was a warrior, her very own god of war.  
  
Valdis' wild eyes roamed over Talia's petite form. Her skin glowed a rich gold in the firelight, and he recalled its smooth, silky texture. Her long dark hair brushed enticingly against her breasts and tumbled gloriously down her back. She was soft where he was hard, but in the core of her very softness lay a strength that fascinated him. One minute cool, calm and composed, the next a blazing, roaring fire, she was a sum of contradictions. Far from the morning dew her name suggested, she was real like nothing else, and passionate, a creature not of this world that had deigned to walk the earth among the living.  
  
Soon the two would-be lovers were once again in each other's arms and as Valdis dragged Talia down on the thick rug in front of the fireplace with him, they both lost all sense of time, place and self as they abandoned all thoughts and surrendered to the night's delights.  
  
Actions speak louder than words anyway.  
  
A/N: Erm. . . I got carried away?  
  
Do you love it? Do you hate it? Let me know!  
  
And by the way, the search for a beta reader continues. Is ANYONE interested? You get to read the chapter before anyone else does. . . 


	33. What nightmares are made of

Hello everyone!  
  
Guess what! I've finally found myself a beta reader! And a wonderful one at that!  
  
Nightcrawler, you can laugh at me all you want, but I couldn't work with the html file you sent me. I wanted to add certain things, like a proper title and these notes and I just didn't know how to do it, so I copied and pasted everything back to a word file. Please don't be mad at me! This chapter's dedicated to you.  
  
To everyone who reviewed last chapter. . . thank you so very, very much. You made my day.  
  
And Ori, I think I can tell you that Talia definitely used protection. No glove, no fun! Actually I remember a debate from when I was in school about the impact media, and popular culture, have on individuals. Did you know that James Bond, idol of millions of people around the world and a very. . . active man, is never seen to use protection? There are protest groups signing petitions to have James Bond mention a condom in his next movie! Err. . . Can I say the word condom here? Oh, well!  
  
Okay now, here's a little thing I prepared earlier to show you the logic behind reviewing.  
  
To review is to show me that you love me, and my story. Even flames (though I haven't had any yet!) mean that you've cared enough to actually read it. Any feedback that I get puts me in a good mood. If I'm in a good mood, I'm encouraged to write. And so, I give you the next chapter faster.  
  
Also, I keep thinking that if you care enough to read my story, I should care enough to write it and write it well. It acts as a wonderful guilt trip. I sit at the university café, having coffee with friends, and all the while I keep thinking that I should be in room typing away the next chapter of Talia. Sad aren't I? Still, don't knock it if it works.  
  
Pleeeeaaaase review. . . .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 33: What nightmares are made of  
  
"The man, my lord, leaves no opportunity to do good to pass. Between his charity work and his raising of money for the poor, he's practically a saint!  
  
"That neighbourhood was one of the worst in Los Angeles. Gang wars, drug dealing, prostitution; you name it, they had it. Total, marvellous chaos in its purest form! But this man is single-handedly ruining everything for us. He's helping drug addicts through rehabilitation, he's opened a new shelter for the homeless, and he's taken dozens of kids off the streets!  
  
"We've sent other mortals against him, sire; street gangs, drug lords, but so far they've all failed. We need to be allowed to send a demon after him."  
  
The Source nodded his head thoughtfully. He looked into the small, stone pool where the face of a young man smiled up at him. Craig Doyle was twenty- nine years old. A former policeman, he had chosen to return to the neighbourhood he grew up in and had opened, and currently ran, a homeless shelter and a youth centre. His tireless devotion had given the community hope where there was none before.  
  
"Kill him," he said, in a tone that made even the bravest of his subjects' blood, run cold. The little dismissive gesture of his hand let the other demon know that the interview was over.  
  
"Of course, my lord," the demon said. He bowed respectfully before his master and retreated to the shadows where other demons waited their turn for their audience with the Source of All Evil.  
  
Next, an older looking demon with silvery grey hair and beady eyes, stood before the Source, who still stared intently into the stone pool.  
  
"Lord Perdicus, Upper level demon and member of the Evil Council, seeks audience with the Source," announced Xander, who had in the meantime stood in the shadows silently observing the goings on.  
  
Cole Turner, Source of All Evil, looked up at the sound of the name of his next appointment.  
  
"Perdicus," he said regally, advancing towards his guest.  
  
"My Lord," said the demon, bowing.  
  
"What can I do for you?" Cole said as he gazed unflinchingly into the eyes of the older demon.  
  
"Ah, but the question, my lord, should really be, what can I do for you?"  
  
Cole's eyebrows rose at Perdicus' remark.  
  
"I am a father myself, your highness," continued Perdicus, "and as such, I cannot help but sympathise with you at Princess Talia's behaviour."  
  
His voice was as smooth as oil, but Cole was not fooled for a second. Perdicus belonged to one of the oldest and most respected demonic families in the Underworld. For years on end, Cole had suffered at the hands of people like him for the impurity of his blood. His ascendance to the throne not once, but twice, had been a severe blow to the old factions. And Perdicus carried a lot of influence with these old factions. More importantly perhaps, Cole knew that Perdicus was an ambitious man, one who would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. And he possessed the cunning and killer instinct that had made Cole separate Valdis, his son, from the ranks of less capable demons. Yes, Perdicus was definitely a man to watch.  
  
"Children are so utterly irresponsible and inconsiderate these days. They never listen to their parents; always the rebels. Still, what Princess Talia did, was completely unacceptable and I applaud your decision, your majesty, to take such a firm hand with her."  
  
Cole listened politely to Perdicus' rumblings, patiently waiting for the point to all this. Mostly he just wished that the older demon would reach it already.  
  
"Princess Talia's death would be. . . regrettable, to say the least, yet if she continues to side with the Charmed Ones against the Underworld, then of course there would be no other choice. She is powerful, but how long can anyone last with the entire Underworld trying to kill them?"  
  
Cole suppressed a shudder at the recognition of truth in Perdicus' words.  
  
"The princess must be persuaded to come back."  
  
Cole nearly snorted in response. Clearly, Perdicus didn't know Talia very well. The girl successfully combined all the stubbornness of both her parents.  
  
"And how do you propose to do that, Perdicus?" he asked instead, a neutral expression plastered on his face.  
  
"She knows how the Underworld works my lord, and she is half demon after all. She would return if she realised that the advantages of returning, far outweigh the advantages of staying with the witches."  
  
Cole's eyebrow flew up in interest.  
  
"What did you have in mind, Perdicus?"  
  
Perdicus knew he had managed to gain the Source's attention. He purposefully prolonged the pause that stretched between them.  
  
"She is perhaps willing to risk her own life by staying, but is she willing to risk the lives of the people she cares about?"  
  
Cole nearly laughed out loud.  
  
"The Charmed Ones are more than capable of protecting themselves, Perdicus. I should think that twenty years of fighting against our forces of Darkness, and defeating them, might I add, would have made that obvious."  
  
"We've all heard the stories, milord," agreed Perdicus, pointedly looking at the Source.  
  
Cole stared back. There was a malicious glint in his eyes, as if daring the older demon to speak his mind about what he had meant with that comment. Perdicus visibly shrunk back.  
  
"I did not mean the witches, your highness," he said quickly. "Princess Talia has been living in the mortal world for nearly four months. She is bound to have met and become attached to some mortals."  
  
Suddenly Cole could see what Perdicus was driving at, and he didn't like it at all.  
  
"Some girl friends. . . ? A boy perhaps. . . ? Surely the princess would hate to have something happen to them."  
  
Cole suppressed a wave of panic that threatened to flood through him. Just when he had hoped that his little girl had found some sort of happiness away from the Underworld. . .  
  
"Are you suggesting that something should happen to these mortals Lord Perdicus?" asked Cole, surprising himself with the cool, utterly-lacking-in- emotion tone of his voice.  
  
"Not necessarily milord. Perhaps a simple threat would be enough to make the Princess see the error of her ways."  
  
Cole let Perdicus' words sink in. Once they had, he started thinking a mile a minute. Yes, he decided, if Talia felt that her friends were threatened she would sacrifice herself and come back. Didn't Valdis say that she had found herself a mortal boyfriend?  
  
But, anyone threatening the people she cared about, would have to pay the penalty of invoking the Phoenix's wrath. The almighty Source of All Evil cringed at the thought.  
  
"Talia would react rather badly at such a threat," he finally said.  
  
"Perhaps," agreed Perdicus, "but surely she would understand in time that it would be for her own good."  
  
"Might I remind you, Perdicus, of her history and her reputation?"  
  
Once again Perdicus shrunk back in fear, and even though he hid it well, Cole's trained eyes caught his reaction. Cole had to stop himself from smiling smugly at him.  
  
"You've never seen an angry Talia, my friend. To have her back in the Underworld by force, or by blackmail, would be like storing a ton of very volatile explosives in one's home, next to the fireplace. No, I'm afraid Talia would only ever return to the Underworld of her own free will." Cole's tone stressed the finality of his words. The matter was now closed.  
  
Perdicus attempted to hide his disappointment. He was so sure that he would have been able to convince the Source to unknowingly cooperate with their plan.  
  
"As you wish, my lord," he said even as he bowed. Swiftly he departed from he Source's presence.  
  
Cole watched Perdicus' retreating back with a certain amount of interest. The fool! Had he come up with this "wonderful" plan of his to get Talia to come back, hoping that he would gain his favour? Cole sneered. He didn't like Perdicus. It would take a lot more than that to gain any favour with him!  
  
*******************  
  
Valdis watched with fascination a sleeping Talia. She looked so young and innocent as she slept, that it was dangerously easy to forget that this woman was the Princess of All Evil. He placed a protective hand around her and she cuddled up to him in her sleep. Soon, Valdis fell asleep too.  
  
The light of the fire cast strange shadows on the walls, yet the sleeping lovers were not awake to see them.  
  
******************* Talia ran through the darkness as fast as she could. It was after her - she knew - and it was catching up.  
  
"Talia. . ." the voice of the creature had a deep, echoing quality that allowed it to travel fast through the air, to reach her, and to follow her for a while, before she managed to outrun it. "Talia. . ."  
  
And that's when she saw it.  
  
To say that she saw a bright white light, would be indulging in a cliché, but that's exactly what Talia did see. The light hurt her eyes and she brought her arm up to shield them. She didn't stop running. The thing was still after her and she couldn't afford to let it catch up. She squinted trying to make out where the light came from.  
  
"Over here," said a voice that seemed somewhat familiar. A hand wrapped itself around her wrist and pulled her to the side. Obligingly she followed, then abruptly she stopped. His deep brown eyes watched hers as they widened in recognition.  
  
"Nicholas. . ." she said, bringing her hand to her mouth in horror as she finally noticed the athame buried to the hilt in his chest. "But, you're dead. . ."  
  
"Yes," drawled the man, drawing out the dagger with his two hands. "You saw to that didn't you Talia?"  
  
He thrust the athame in her hands, and, automatically, too horrified for thought, she took it. Her hands were sticky with blood from the athame, she realised. His blood. . .  
  
"I trusted you Talia," he said once more, "yet you betrayed me. You were once the hunter, but now your role has changed. It's not much fun being the prey, is it Talia?"  
  
She couldn't bear it anymore. She dropped the athame and ran.  
  
"Where are you running to, Talia?" asked the same deep voice that had haunted her from the beginning.  
  
"Yes, where are you running to, Talia?" asked another all too familiar voice.  
  
She stopped once again.  
  
"Aunt Paige?"  
  
A silhouette walked out of the light.  
  
"What's wrong, Talia? Didn't expect to find me here?"  
  
"What about me Talia? Did you expect me?"  
  
"Aunt Piper?"  
  
"It has to be done Talia," said a third voice.  
  
"Mom. . .? What's going on?"  
  
"History's repeating itself, that's what!" exclaimed Piper.  
  
"I warned you all this would happen, but you didn't listen, did you?" said Paige angrily.  
  
"Mom, what's going on?" Talia pleaded with the third figure.  
  
Phoebe's face was tear-streaked.  
  
"I tried to save you Talia, I really did, but you're just like your father. You're part demon. You're evil. And now, we have to vanquish you."  
  
"No! Mom! What have I done wrong?"  
  
The Charmed Ones no longer paid much attention to her. They started chanting.  
  
~"I summon the power through the ages  
  
As I read the words from these pages  
  
Let the power of the witches rise  
  
Bring about this demon's demise"~  
  
Over and over again they chanted the spell that Talia herself had written.  
  
"No!" yelled Talia. "What have I done wrong? What have I done wrong?"  
  
"Like you have to ask!" said a new voice, full of malice.  
  
"Wyatt! Talk to them! Please help me!"  
  
"Why would I want to do that, Talia? Especially after what you did to Josh. . .!"  
  
"Josh? What happened to Josh?"  
  
"See for yourself, Talia," he said moving aside so allow to her to see behind him.  
  
Josh's dead, lifeless body lay on the ground. An athame was sticking out of his chest, like Nicholas'. His wide-open eyes stared unseeingly to the heavens, mirroring the horrors of death.  
  
"No!" she said once more. Her voice came out raw and hoarse.  
  
The Charmed Ones continued chanting in the background.  
  
In horror Talia stumbled backwards away from the witches that sought to vanquish her, the demon she was.  
  
Unable to see behind her, she felt herself collide into something. With utter horror, she had an overwhelming sense that she had collided into the very creature she had been running away from. She whipped around to see what it was, but nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. In a black cloak and the infamous mask stood Princess Talia, the Phoenix, the Source's assassin in all her glory.  
  
"It can't be," she squeaked. "You don't exist anymore. I've put you behind me!"  
  
********************  
  
"Talia, Talia, wake up," said a soft, soothing voice as a gentle hand shook her awake.  
  
Talia shot up, awake at last, drenched in cold sweat and gasping for air.  
  
A pair of strong hands grabbed her and pulled her in a crushing embrace.  
  
"Shh," Valdis whispered as he rocked her like a small child, "you're safe. I'm here now." For a while, Talia let herself be comforted as she sunk gratefully in the man's embrace. She did feel safe in his arms she realised. He was warm, whereas she shivered from cold and fear. He was strong and gentle and she welcomed his ministrations.  
  
Then she realised in whose arms she lay. She stiffened. Valdis felt the change.  
  
"Talia. . .? What's wrong?"  
  
"I have to go," she said pulling herself away from him.  
  
Valdis sat there in shock. Within minutes, her cold, emotionless mask had come down again. She carried herself with her usual calm and composure as she stood up and rummaged on the cabin floor for her clothes. If he hadn't been able to see the cold sweat that still covered her body, he would have doubted that this cool and collected young woman was the same person that had, a moment ago, lain limp and quivering in his arms in sheer terror, or the same person that had hours ago called his name in ecstasy in the throes of passion, for that matter.  
  
"You don't have to lock the door. It locks automatically when it closes. Just shimmer out," she said, before she flamed out of the cabin and his sight, without a backwards glance. 


	34. Flood of emotions

One of the hardest chapters I've had to write so far! I'm still not entirely happy with it, because it seems so broken up. As the title suggests, it's made up of bits and piece of emotions, furtive glimpses into the psyche of some of the characters. It was emotionally draining to write!

Dedications. Ernie, would you like to take over?

**Ernie: **This. Chapter. Is. Dedicated. To. Meow14. And. Our. Wonderful. Beta. Nightcrawler.

I am ashamed to say that my last chapter only got one review. One bloody review! What is wrong with you people?? Do you love me? Don't you? Make up your mind! Meow14 was my only reviewer! (A million thank yous. You were my only comfort.) What does a girl have to do to get some attention around here?

As for Nightcrawler, the Cole section of this chapter was entirely his idea, and he actually wrote its first three paragraphs. Here's an official thank you, my friend!

**As for the rest of you… **the little purple button at the end of the page is not only for decorative purposes. USE IT!

**Chapter 34: Flood of emotions**

Perdicus paced the stone room he was in. His son's room may have been large, yet at a first glance, Perdicus looked very much like some sort of caged beast.

_Twenty-six steps...twenty-seven steps...twenty-eight steps and turn_, he mentally counted. _One step...two steps... _

He abruptly stopped. Valdis had shimmered in.

"Father?" asked Valdis in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"What, can't I pay my own son a visit?

Valdis's expression remained stony. He was in no mood for games. Perdicus saw that and cut to the chase.

"We need to move ahead with the plan."

It was a credit to Valdis that his face betrayed nothing of his inner turmoil.

Tonight he saw that Talia indeed felt something for him. It was the same fiery passion he felt for her, he realised. He had known she was attracted to him, but what they had just shared was like nothing he had ever imagined. Now he _knew_ that they belonged together. 

Still, the scheme he, himself, had devised would wound the young woman to the core. Valdis had discovered something new about himself that night. When he had watched her writhing in the throes of her nightmare, he felt his own heart breaking. He had woken her up and held her like the treasure she was to him. Her every quiver echoed in his mind and soul, and he would have done anything to erase the pain and fear from her eyes.

She had suddenly turned cold on him next, and soon left him. Valdis had yet to understand why, yet part of him suspected that it was because of her having switched sides. Perhaps she felt that by succumbing to him, she had succumbed to her own evil nature. But Valdis knew that that evil was part of her, and she would never be complete unless she embraced it. He had meant what he had said. She didn't belong in the witches' world. She belonged with him. Yes, his great plan would hurt her deeply, but it would be for her own good. So they could be together.

"I'll make the arrangements," he finally said.

There was no other way. He would turn his heart to stone and cause her pain, and once it was all over, he would, patiently and lovingly put all the pieces of her broken heart back together again.

"Excellent, my boy...!" Perdicus said with a beaming smile. "I'll let you get some sleep then," he said leaving his son's room.

But Valdis had lost the will to sleep. Tentatively, he walked to the large window and opened it despite, or perhaps because of, the cold outside. He stared outside into the darkness. The ancient castle that was his family home stood proudly on the edge of a dramatic and highly dangerous cliff. The drop plunged into the deep recesses of the sea and the waves roared angrily, throwing themselves in a splutter of angry foam on its jagged rocks.

Yet Valdis saw none of these things. In his mind's eye he saw only chocolate brown eyes covered by silky eyelids and long dark eyelashes; he saw cinnamon-coloured tresses tumbling down on a silky smooth back, caressing golden shoulders. He took a deep breath inhaling the scent of the woman he loved that had not only penetrated his heart, but also his clothes.

"Talia..." he whispered to the wind.

***************************

"Talia, wake up!" called Wyatt for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

"Go away Wyatt," she mumbled finally awake enough to be half-way coherent. "I put a note on your door cancelling today's training. Haven't you seen it?"

"Yeah, I found it. Wake up. It's seven o'clock already."

Talia turned on her other side. 

She had been very troubled, to say the least, when she had come back from the cabin last night. And so, she did the only thing that could calm her down in those situations. She trained in the basement. She'd lost all sense of time as she jumped, punched and kicked at her imaginary attackers. She had trained with a sword, a knife and even with her own powers, though of course hellfire was out of the question. When she had finally stopped, she was drenched in sweat and her muscles were crying out in protest at the intense workout. It had been five o'clock in the morning. Talia had scribbled a quick message to Wyatt and headed for bed.

"It's a Saturday," she whined underneath her covers. "Let me sleep."

"But...you don't understand. We're putting up the Christmas decorations today," Wyatt said, unable to conceal his excitement.

She pulled the blanket he was sitting on and Wyatt landed ungracefully on the floor in a jumble of assorted limbs.

A sleepy-eyed face peaked under the thick covers. Talia saw the spectacle before her and sniggered.

"It's not funny," growled Wyatt as he worked to straighten himself out. 

She was still sniggering when Wyatt finally stood up.

Unfortunately for him, though, it didn't last. He stepped on a bottle of Talia's nail polish that had rolled on the floor. Wyatt's foot slipped and he once again, for the second time that morning, landed on his rear.

Talia howled with laughter.

"That hurt!" moaned Wyatt, rubbing the painful part of his anatomy.

Talia rolled around the bed in fits of laughter in response. 

"Will you get up!" cried an annoyed Wyatt. "Mom made pancakes!" he couldn't help but smile at that.

Talia's laughter stopped instantly and was replaced by a hungry look.

"Maple syrup?" she asked.

Wyatt nodded.

Talia literally jumped out of bed. She gathered her sleep tussled hair in a ponytail, not bothering to brush it beforehand, and followed her cousin down the stairs.

Talia noted the wonderful smells that filled the house.

"What's the occasion?" she asked when she walked into the kitchen to find everyone there before her.

"Christmas," offered Piper as she placed in the middle of the table a platter full, to the delight of everyone, with fresh pancakes.

"But there's still sixteen days 'til Christmas," observed Talia.

"We've always celebrated Christmas in this house, Talia," explained Phoebe as she handed her daughter the platter with the pancakes. "Grams's birthday was on the ninth of December and we would always decorate then. It's a Halliwell tradition."

"Simply a Halliwell tradition, or can anyone join in?" joked a male voice behind Piper. 

"Dad, you made it!" Wyatt enthused.

Piper turned to find herself enveloped in Leo's strong arms.

"I haven't missed a Halliwell Christmas Decoration since before you were born, Wyatt, I'm not about to start now," he said, his eyes never leaving Piper's.

"I'm glad you came," she said softly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yuck! Get a room you two!" called Paige, to the general amusement of the people sitting at the table.

Wyatt watched with a raised eyebrow as Talia smothered her pancakes with maple syrup. She was already on her second pancake.

"Don't you have to watch your figure or something?" he asked.

"Shut up, Wyatt."

Talia didn't explain that she had worked up an appetite not only because of her nightly workout at the basement, but also because of the different workout she had had before, at the cabin. Some things were better left unsaid. She chewed her way through her third pancake.

"Christmas carols!" called Phoebe hitting her forehead with the palm of her hand. "That's what's missing. We can't have the annual Halliwell Christmas Decoration Breakfast without Christmas carols." Quickly she jumped off her seat and rushed out of the kitchen only to return a few seconds later with her CD player. She plugged it into one of the kitchen sockets and soon, it was blaring "Rudolph the Red nosed Reindeer".

Talia was engulfed by the Christmas spirit that flooded the kitchen. A sense of family surrounded her. It was a new experience for her and she was at loss of what to think about it. Did she really belong here? The Halliwells certainly acted like it, and she was truly grateful for that, but she wasn't so sure. Last night was a reminder of the lure the dark side still held for her. There was still, and there would always be, a bad girl hidden inside her. The understatement brought a wry smile to Talia's lips. Okay, perhaps more than a bad girl. She was after all Princess of All Evil, and that was an inescapable fact. It was simply who she was.

"Earth to Talia..." said Wyatt waving a hand in front of Talia's face.

"I'm sorry Wyatt, what did you say?"

"Are you okay, Tal?" he said looking at her concernedly.

"Yeah, sure, I was just thinking. What did you say?"

"I said that I invited Judy to come over today so she could help decorate. You can invite Josh if you want."

Talia's eyes widened at the mention of Josh's name. Oh, no! How could she possibly have forgotten him? Last time she had seen him, she had literally dropped him at the sight of Valdis. What would Josh think about her? She had to explain.

"I'll call him later to see if he can come over."

'Explain what?' the little voice in her head mocked. She had run off with another man and she had, worse, slept with him. What was there to explain? 

Still Josh was sure to want an explanation for her abrupt departure from school yesterday. She had been lucky so far. Wyatt had gone over to Mark's house on Friday afternoon, so that she didn't have to explain where she had been. The other Halliwells hadn't asked her yet where she had been last night.

"So, Talia, where were you all afternoon yesterday?" asked Paige as if on queue.

"Yeah, I was looking for you to see of you wanted to do something together, but I couldn't find you so I assumed you were with Josh," added Phoebe.

"No. I wasn't with Josh yesterday," she said quickly.

"Oh?" said Phoebe waiting for an answer.

"I went to the library."

"Oh."

That answer seemed to satisfy everyone. Talia's passion for books was well known and she was a frequent sight at the book-filled corridors of the public library.

"You must've come in late," commented Paige. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I got a bit carried away." Only the greatest understatement of the year, thought Talia! "Then I flamed back here, changed into running gear and went for a bit of a run."

"Honestly Talia," commented Piper, "I don't know how you do it. Your "bit of a runs" go on for miles."

Talia shrugged.

"I've gotten used to them," she said putting the last piece of pancake in her mouth.

"No wonder you can eat so mush and stay so thin," said Paige looking enviously at Talia chewing.

****************************

"Hello?"

"Hi Josh. It's me, Talia."

"Talia...! What's up? Why did you leave so suddenly yesterday, and who was that guy on the motorbike?"

Talia sighed. Josh's reaction was exactly what she had expected. Confused above all else.

"It's a bit of a long story Josh. Look, can you come over today? It's the Haliwells' traditional Christmas Decoration day. Don't ask. We can talk then."

There was a pause at the other end of the line.

"Yeah, sure...what time?"

"Whenever you want really...from the looks of them, we'll be here all day. Aunt Piper says you're invited to lunch too."

"I'll be there in an hour."

****************************

"It's Josh, I'll get it!" called Talia above the Christmas music.

She swung the door open to reveal Josh smiling nervously at her. 

"Hi."

"Hi."

"You...err...dropped these yesterday."

He held her books in his hands; the books she had dropped the day before, in her hurry to catch up to Valdis.

Talia never blushed. But if she did, she would've.

"Thanks," she said taking her books from him. "Come in."

Josh held her hand as she turned to enter the house. She turned back to face him, an inquisitive look in her eyes.

"We need to talk, and I'd rather we did it out here."

She nodded and followed him to sit on the manor's front steps.

"Talia, I have to know. Is there someone else?"

Talia stared at the ground.

"Not exactly..."

Josh furrowed his brow in further confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

When Talia looked up, he saw remorse in her eyes.

"There's this guy..." she started.

"The guy on the motorbike..."

"Yes. He's someone from my past. You have to understand, when we started going out, I thought I'd put all that behind me." The look in her eyes implored him to understand.

"And now...?"

Talia bit her lip.

"When I saw him at the school yesterday...I had to talk to him. I had to clear some things up. I didn't have time for explanations; the guy wouldn't have waited for me."

"You haven't answered my question Talia."

"I'm with you now, aren't I?"

Josh sighed.

"What's this guy's name?"

"Valdis..."

"Talia, please be honest with me here. Is there something going on between you and this Valdis guy?"

Talia looked at him straight in the eyes before answering.

She had done a lot of thinking in the past couple of hours. Valdis was bad for her. Had she met him before she turned from the Underworld, things would have been different. But she hadn't. On the other hand, Josh had always been good to her. More than good...he had been absolutely wonderful. True, she didn't feel the same exhilarating rush of emotions when she was with him that she felt when she was with Valdis, but she still cared for him a lot, and despite what she and Valdis had done, she could not stand seeing him hurt. He needed her. He needed her more than Valdis ever did. He needed her emotionally and he needed her protection as a witch.

"Perhaps once upon a time there could have been," she said reaching a hand to stroke Josh's face, "but whatever was between me and Valdis is over now. I promise, Josh."

Josh looked at her for a long time. Then, tentatively, he took the hand that had still been touching his face, in his own, and said, "If you say so, Talia, I believe you."

He placed a soft kiss in her palm. As Talia stared deep into his blue eyes, she felt her own stinging with unshed tears of guilt. A voice inside her whispered an oath. She would never let anything bad come to Josh. Not if she could help it!

****************************

Cole sat back in his bed, gingerly brushing his fingers over the picture of Phoebe and him.  It was one of the only keepsakes of his former life he had kept.  Despite the influence of the Evil inside him, Cole could not rid himself of it...or of his wedding ring.

It was at times like these, when Cole was alone, not surrounded by advisors and subservient demons, when his humanity pierced the thick veil of evil inside.  He often thought of his life with Phoebe, and how things could have been different.  Lately, he thought of Talia.  Hot-headed, stubborn as hell...she was a Halliwell through and through.

Cole missed her more than he would ever openly admit.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying unsuccessfully to will the pain away.  For years that pain had been a constant companion, almost like an old friend. But now, as eternity stretched before him, Cole never felt more alone in his long life. 

Cole leaned over his bedside table and pulled the drawer to reveal his third treasure; a picture of Talia and him. It had been taken the previous summer at Pontikonissi. Their last summer there, he now knew. The two of them had loved their little Greek island. It was one of the two places where they could really be a family.

Phoebe would have loved it too.

In the picture, he held Talia in his arms and she smiled up at him the way only a child could smile at her father. She had idolized him. He was her whole world and she was his. It was shortly afterwards when things had gone all wrong. 

She had grown attached to her victim. Cole of all people knew how that felt. He had tried to help her to get past it, but he had known it was no use. Her whole world went tumbling down and all he could do was watch. He knew that she would never again look at him the way she had, when that picture was taken.

Using a little of the magic he had used to make the rose blossom for Phoebe, Cole concentrated on the two pictures. 

Before his very eyes, the two pictures merged. A smiling Cole now stood in the photo with his arms around the two women he loved. They were both smiling up at him. His family...the life they could have had together.

Cole looked at the new picture for a long time. It was too late now, he knew. That life was not meant to be. Each of their destinies lay on different paths.

But as Cole stared at the three of them, a new sense of determination flooded through him. He once again renewed a vow that he had made many times before. Talia and Phoebe were all that mattered, and he was damned if he would let anything happen to them! He would protect them with his dying breath if need be! 

This resolution remade, he finally put away the picture, and with a wave of his hand extinguished the light, plunging the room into darkness.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	35. The plot thickens

**Chapter 35: The plot thickens**

Talia and Wyatt appeared in a tower of flames and a swirl of blue lights in the narrow alley. They'd only just come home from school. 

Well, as near to home as they could, without being seen using their powers.

"So how are you and Josh doing?" the ever-observant Wyatt asked.

It was a Monday afternoon, but ever since Saturday, Talia and Josh had been inseparable. She had been the model girlfriend. Only Wyatt wasn't fooled.

"Good, why do you ask?"

"No reason, really...you just seemed kinda troubled lately."

"You and I are looking out for my boyfriend on whose head there seems to be a demonic hit, or have you forgotten?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...old news...anything else going on lately that I should know about? You haven't found out anything else that you're not telling me, have you?"

_Well actually..._

_I've found out that my father, the Source of All Evil, is probably behind the hit on my boyfriend, in an attempt to get me to go back to the Dark Side. I've also found out, that he ordered a demon to follow me around for months, that this demon fell in love with me in the process, and, guess what? I had wild, passionate sex with the aforementioned demon the other night and I think I may be falling in love with him too! I then left him at my father's cabin with no explanation whatsoever because I realised we could never be together now that I'm good! And as if that's not enough, I've discovered that I still have feelings for my mortal boyfriend, who has no idea of who I really am!_

"No of course not!" she said, sounding slightly offended at the very idea.

"Just checking...!" Wyatt defended himself.

And that's when they heard the voices.

"It shouldn't be that hard to kill one puny mortal, Remos...!"

Talia pulled Wyatt behind a trash can.

"I know that voice," she whispered to him, a feeling of dread sinking to her stomach.

Both teenagers peeked over the trash can.

Wyatt's eyes widened at the sight before them.

"Is that who I think it is?" he asked, in a whisper barely heard, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Ssh," she said, "I'm trying to hear what they're saying."

"My lord, please accept my sincerest apologies, but we cannot hurry this matter. The boy is with the Princess at nearly all times and she is not one to take on lightly. In our first attack we will have the element of surprise. We cannot waste that. We need to be able to kill him first time round and planning is required for that."

"Have you found the right bounty hunters yet?" asked Cole's voice.

"Yes milord, we have."

"Good. Make it look like an accident; like she was the target, but he got in the way. As long as my involvement in this is not revealed, she will think that the attack was aimed at her. Talia is not stupid. Once he's dead she'll get the message. Her hanging around with mortals is hazardous to their health. She won't tolerate her friends killed off, one by one for simply being with her. She'll come back to the Underworld; where she belongs. 

"Put the plan under way. I want the Princess back as soon as possible."

For a split second the light shone on the tall dark figure that had previously stood in the shadows. The curly, brown hair, the blue eyes in which glittered the steel of determination, even the cruel smile that graced his hard features whenever he was on "business", were unmistakable. With great reluctance Talia recognised her very own father.

Then he turned back to the shadows and out of sight.

"Yes milord," said Remos, whom they now could see was on his knees before his king.

The demon slowly got up after the Source apparently left.

"I'll keep watch over the Princess my lord. We'll bring the little Phoenix home," he said to himself before he too left the alley.

The two teenagers hiding behind the trash can hadn't been able to see the Source shimmering away, rather than flaming. 

**************************

"Talia we have to tell them. Things are way out of our league now and you know it!"

"No, Wyatt! We can handle it!"

"Handle it? The Source of All bloody Evil is involved. We can't fight the Source! We need the Charmed Ones!"

"Yes, okay, we'll have to somehow deal with the Source, but are you forgetting that I'm his daughter? I know more about him than anyone else in this world. Who better to deal with him? Besides, you and I are two of the most inherent magical creatures to ever walk this earth! We can handle this!"

"Exactly Talia, that's my point! We are only _two_ of the most inherent magical creatures to ever walk the earth, and we need the other three! We need the Charmed Ones."

"Wyatt, just listen to me, please! The Source doesn't want to get directly involved in this. He doesn't want his involvement known. All we have to do is make sure we're both with Josh at the time of the first attack! If that one fails, the demons will know that we're expecting further attacks, and they'll hesitate to try again. We've faced bounty hunters before. I mean...for goodness sake! A day hardly goes by when a few of them don't appear at the manor, looking for me. No one's gotten me this far, and I won't let any of them get Josh."

"You've got your powers Tal. He doesn't!"

"Yes, but he's got me around to protect him. We can do this Wyatt!" 

The determination in her eyes made his will waver.

"Please, Wyatt. He's still my father. If the Charmed Ones get involved...who knows what will happen? Besides, this is between me and him. It's my fight. Let me handle it my way."

"Talia..."

"You know I'm right. Look, I can probably do it on my own, and I will, if I have to, but it'll be a lot easier with you to help me. What do you say Wyatt? Will you help me?"

**************************

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Short, I know. That's what the double update is for. It just seemed appropriate for me to end it here. Keep reading!


	36. In the fury of the storm

Wow! Thirteen reviews! It helps to complain.

_Ernie: And. Now. For. Some. Long. Overdue. Thank. Yous. From. Both. Me. And. Cinammon._

**Meow14:** Please don't freak out on me. I can absolutely guarantee that Cole will **not **be going crazy. You are absolutely right. He doesn't suit crazy. He is strong and he is powerful and although he will do anything for Talia and Pheobe, he is still a bad guy, albeit an honourable one.

**Siamese:** Hey, are you a new reviewer? I'm glad you think Talia's such an interesting character. A lot of thought has gone into her. She's very real to me. As for which way she will turn... last time I asked her, she kept insisting she was good now and threatened me with a fireball when I suggested otherwise. But the thing is... she'll never be completely good, like Wyatt is. She finds the dark side too... alluring for that.

**TanyaM****:** It's good to hear from you again! I have a little surprise for you at the very end of this chapter... Read on to find out.

**Mickis****: **Hey Micki you're so fine, 

you're so fine you blow my mind,

Hey Micki! Hey Micki!

Hehehe! I'm sorry, I've been dying to do that since you first reviewed. I'm glad you still like my story!

**Ori1:** Ooh drugs, doctors, hospitals and sick people! Not nice. You have my full sympathy. Hope you are feeling better! Oh, and because you asked, Piper and Leo are together in this story. They've remarried and are very much in love, as always. After the whole "Chris Fiasco" (Chapter 2: Reunion) they decided that they do belong together. I haven't actually seen much of season 6, so I haven't elaborated on that, but as far as I can tell, Leo is still an Elder and very busy. He's not around much, but he tries to be, and the Haliwells are very understanding. The Charmed Ones don't really have a whitelighter. With two half-whitelighters and an Elder frequently dropping by, do they really need to?

Oh and as for Talia... you sound as if you think of me as a sadist! Well, there's nothing wrong with a little bit of torture, isn't there?

**Piper: **Lol! I'm glad you've grown to like Talia so much, but I don't think so yet. Talia's still young and there's a whole lot of things for her to experience out there. She's not really the family type. Maybe one day she will be. Who knows?

**Phoebe-Cole-lovers-foreve:** Phoebe and Cole will not be getting back together. They love each other very much, but they belong in different worlds and they know that now. Talia is the only real bridge between them.

**Charmedchick11:** I'm really glad you like my story. Hope you like this upcoming chapter too. It's action packed!

**Bob-the-bear:** I don't think Talia appreciates your two-timing comment.

_Talia__: I don't!_

Talia's torn between two really nice guys who she really likes. It's not a very nice place to be. I think she's just confused.

_Talia__: Yup! That's right! I'm just confused!_

But because you asked for it... this chapter is dedicated to you.

**Svata2004:** You are my rock! You are always asking for more my friend, aren't you? Much appreciated.

**Barb6: **It's so good to have you back! I missed you! And you've described my story as "absolutely great"! I LOVE you!

**Lothy****:** My story has CAPTIVATED you? Wow! I love that word! Keep reading!

**Chantedly****:** Wow! Two CAPTIVATED readers for one chapter??? I love you guys! So what's this demon of yours like Chantedly? Don't hold out on us. Is he tall dark and handsome? *Sigh* I wish I had my own demon!

_Valdis__: You do! Have you forgottten all about me?_

You don't count. You're a fictional character.

_Valdis__: Hrmf! Fine! Be that way!_

No! What I meant was...

Erm guys? Help?

.

I would also like to thank My devoted beta, **Nightcrawler**. Have I mentioned how wonderful you are lately? Without him, nothing in **bold** or in _italics_ would ever look this good.

Ernie: Do. Your. Beta. Magic. Nightcrawler.

.

_And without further ado,_

_I present the next chapter to you,_

_But please, pretty please,_

_Don't forget to review!___

.

**Chapter 36: In the fury of the storm**

"I'm glad we've decided to do this," said Josh smiling into Talia's eyes.

"Me too," she answered, returning his smile but avoiding his gaze.

No, Josh wasn't Valdis. He could never be. And she was glad of that, wasn't she? 

Talia had to finally admit to herself in the early hours of the morning, as she lay awake in bed, that Josh was really more of a friend than anything else. She cared for him and would protect him with all she had if need be, but his kisses could never send shivers down her spine like Valdis' had. There was just no spark of that something special, between her and Josh, like there had been between her and Valdis. She was flattered by Josh's response to her, but there was simply no _magic_ between them. No pun intended of course.

"Should we get some dessert?"

She smiled up at him again. He really was sweet!

"How about we go for a walk? We can probably find something on the way."

"Sounds like a plan. Shall we go then?"

Talia rose from her seat. Josh helped her into her coat.

She couldn't help but feel guilty for deceiving him. Josh was like an open book, and even if he hadn't been, Talia had been trained from young to read people. When it came to her, Josh was rapidly going down a certain path Talia recognised. It was a path that Talia knew would lead him to heartache.

As Princess of All Evil, she had led many men down the same path for her own sadistic fun and enjoyment. She had loved the attention. All it took really was a smile, or a certain look, and men of all ages, strengths and weaknesses, would throw themselves at her feet willing to do anything for her. It made her feel powerful and she loved to see them make fools of themselves in an attempt to impress her. But her friendship with Nicholas had changed her in more ways than one. 

She had been selfish and uncaring when it came to anyone but her father, Xander and herself. Nicholas was a shock. He was a warm hearted person, who genuinely cared about everyone around him. He would have made a fine doctor! Then she met Wyatt and the Charmed Ones and she realised what it felt like to care for people; to consider their feelings above your own. 

She threw a sideways glance at Josh and hated herself for doing this to him! She knew she had to break it off, but she couldn't. She needed to stay close to Josh to protect him. And so she had made her choice. He needed her. She would forsake her own feelings and stay with him for as long as he needed her. She would be loyal and sweet, like a girlfriend should be. And she would protect him.

Ironic really...it all boiled down to the same choice her mother had had to make sixteen years ago: to follow her heart, or the side of good. It was a tough choice to make, but unlike Phoebe, Talia had been raised with a sense of duty and awareness of the magical war that was continually fought around her. She had chosen sides and to her, there was really no choice. Duty called and she answered.

"Ready?"

She nodded. Besides, she could do a whole lot worse than Josh. She did care for him after all.

He opened the door for her and, placing his hand on the small of her back, guided her out of the restaurant.

**************************

A pair of cold grey eyes watched the couple as they exited the restaurant. A cruel sneer graced his otherwise handsome features. Words echoed in his mind.

_~Not long now, my love. We'll be together soon...~_

**************************

"Mmm, don't you just love the smell of fresh waffles?"

"There's nothing like it," agreed Talia, taking a big bite out of hers.

Josh laughed at her.

"You've got chocolate syrup on your nose."

Talia grinned and tried to reach the tip of her nose with her tongue. Josh simply laughed at her some more and threw her a paper napkin.

The two teenagers were huddling under the tent of a shop in the dark. December made its presence known with a chilling wind, but wrapped up in her warm jacket, all Talia needed to keep her warm was the fresh waffles they had just bought off a street vendor and their cheerful banter.

Unfortunately, that's when the weather decided to throw them all it had. Lightning tore the sky.

"Oh-oh..." said Talia ominously.

Sure enough the thunder followed almost immediately. The skies burst open and rain fell heavily all around them. They were lucky to have been standing under the tent.

"Whose bright idea was it go for a walk in the middle of December?" asked Talia with an exasperated sigh.

"Um... yours, Tal..."

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot," she said grinning sheepishly.

The two of them stood in silence under tent munching their waffles, looking thoughtfully at the storm.

"It's not that bad," Josh lied.

As if to prove him wrong, a second lightning lit the sky. Deafening thunder followed.

Talia threw Josh an incredulous look. He shrugged. She swallowed the last of her waffle.

"How are we going to get to the car?"

"There's not much choice is there?" he said, "We'll have to run for it."

The two teenagers looked back at the storm and steeled themselves for the task at hand.

"Ready?"

Talia nodded before they both pulled their jackets over their heads. With one last look exchanged, they both lunged out from under the protection the shop tent offered, and into the manic storm.

In seconds they were both soaked to the bone. Talia felt deep laughter bubbling in her throat. She couldn't help it. She loved the rain.

"Over here!" yelled Josh turning into an alley, "Shortcut!"

Unthinkingly, Talia followed.

It was only when she saw the menacing figure in black blocking their way that she regretted their decision. She stopped and raised her hand to prevent Josh from moving forward any further.

The unknown man's hood was pulled low to hide his features. At that moment, it didn't matter to Talia who he was. She already knew what he was and what he wanted.

"Talia?" she heard Josh ask in confusion next to her.

She grabbed Josh and turned on her heel to leave the alley the way they came, but their exit was blocked by two other demons of similar appearance. Roughly she pushed Josh behind her as more demons appeared from the shadows of the alley. Talia and Josh were surrounded.

The scene froze for a while as Talia mentally counted the demons threatening them. There was a demon behind them, two in front, and another one on each side. That made six all together. Josh and Talia were trapped!

The rain cascaded down on all of them; wet hair plastered on foreheads, stares unflinching. Talia felt all her senses heighten in preparation of the oncoming battle. She took a single deep breath even as Josh stared uncomprehendingly at everyone around him.

"WYATT!!!" shouted Talia with all her might, before all hell broke loose.

**************************

Wyatt was in the Halliwell living room watching television when he heard Talia's scream go off in his head.

Wyatt was half whitelighter. He had no official charges as yet, but he had soon found out that if he concentrated hard enough, he could locate at least the members of his own family successfully. It was this ability for Talia to alert him to any danger, and Talia's pointing it out, that eventually persuaded him to agree to her, otherwise mad idea, to keep Operation Josh a secret from the Charmed Ones. Talia's call conveyed to him the fact that the long-awaited attack on Josh was finally taking place. 

His cousin needed him.

Wyatt jumped off the couch.

"Mom, I'm going up to my room," he said before racing to his room.

"What's up with him?" asked Phoebe, who along with Wyatt and Piper, had been watching television.

Piper shrugged and went back to the game show they had all been watching.

**************************

Talia was doing her best but there were just too many of them, she thought, as she barely jumped out of the way of a fireball. Unceremoniously, she tackled Josh to the ground with her. He simply stared, frozen in shock and horror.

"Stay down!" she yelled before getting back up.

She spun round and kicked one of the demons that had surrounded them. Without pausing to survey the damage she had exacted on the, now crumpled, figure laying on the ground, she almost absentmindedly, waved her right hand. A demon flew across the narrow alley, landing painfully on one of his comrades. And then, Talia found herself standing in front of one of the largest demons she had ever seen. 

He was strong, but she was fast. She blocked blow after blow, barely missing a beat, or a chance to give as much as she got. The demon was soon staggering backwards, away from her onslaught. As she jumped out of the way of a particularly lethal-looking punch, she saw out of the corner of her eye one of the other demons creeping up behind her. She risked a few moments to form a fireball and hurl it at him. She barely had time to register the screams of the dying demon as he disappeared into a pile of ashes, before being forced to turn her attention back to the demon in front of her. With a jumping kick that nearly took his head off, Talia disposed of her opponent. 

"Talia...!"

She turned round to see Josh pointing at yet another attacker that was menacingly advancing towards her. He carried one of the numerous metal trash cans, the alley thoughtfully provided, above his head. His intent to throw that, at her was clear. Another wave of her hand quickly disarmed him. A second wave threw him at the brick wall with such force that with a single groan he slid to the floor and stayed there.

Talia turned round to thank Josh for his warning just in time to witness a terrifying sight. One of the demons had apparently gone unnoticed by her and now stood directly behind Josh. Talia's lips parted with a warning that never came, as the athame, clutched tightly in the demon's hands, buried itself to the hilt between Josh's shoulder blades. Once again lightning tore at the sky as Talia watched in horror the scene before her. It was as if everything was suddenly in slow motion. Josh's eyes widened at the unexpected pain, as he slid to the ground, revealing his attacker who was still standing behind him.

She didn't see the swirl of pale blue lights, or hear the telltale chime of heavenly bells that signalled the arrival of her cousin. Only when his blue eyes met her own did she know that he was there. The unspoken words between them were louder than the thunder that filled the world around them.

Wyatt quickly bent down over Josh and as gently as possible, pulled the dagger out of his friend's back. He then spread his hands over the growing red blotch that marred the back of Josh's jacket. A soft glow indicated that the healing had begun.

The man responsible for Josh's predicament took a terrified step backwards when he saw the flames that were literally dancing in Talia's eyes. The other remaining four demons felt a growing sense of foreboding as Talia's wet hair whipped around her. They could feel the power summoned by the teenage girl before them, and were amazed, entranced, awed. None of them attempted to, as much as move, or shimmer away as they watched her.

An unearthly scream left Talia's lips and fire burst from her finger tips. The fire raced along her limps until a fiery aura seemed to cover her body. There was a blinding flash, and all those present were forced to shield their eyes lest they go blind. When they could finally see, it was all they could do not to gasp aloud at the sight.

A beautiful bird flew above them; a Phoenix. Its fiery wings tore into the darkness of the night, and its haunting cry rivalled the thunder of the storm as it swooped down at the demon that had stabbed Josh. The man raised his arm in an attempt to shield himself from the flames.

The Phoenix collided with the demon and for a while, all one could see were sharp, murderous claws tearing at burning flesh. The demon's agony was almost palpable and his screams were raised above the storm. Everyone present could do nothing but stare as the Phoenix vented her fury.

When the demon she had literally torn apart was no more, the Phoenix turned back to the other demons. Her eyes spelled their doom it their fiery depths. One by one the demons shimmered away, but not before throwing the fire bird one last horrified look.

The Phoenix hovered above the alley for a while before uttering another of its blood curdling screams. Its great fiery wings seemed to flare and yet another blinding flash ensued. Wyatt covered his eyes. When he opened them again, there was no sign of the great bird. Instead, he saw his cousin kneeling on one knee in the middle of the alley, a few feet away from him. She was panting heavily.

Wyatt stood up and walked up to her unsurely.

"Tal, are you ok?" he asked consciously.

When she turned her face up to look at him, he was startled to see the embers of a dying fire still glowing in her eyes.

"I'm fine," she answered. "Help me up?"

Wyatt took her proffered hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Who the hell are you people?"

Wyatt and Talia spun round to see a healed Josh stare at them, eyes wide open, horror written in his every feature.

"Josh..." Talia managed, reaching a weary hand towards him.

Josh jumped away from her touch as if it would burn him. Not an illogical action after what he had just seen.

For a tiny moment, Wyatt thought he saw hurt in Talia's eyes, but it was gone before he had time to make sure. It was as if a mask had come down to cover her features. He face became blank, betrayed no emotion.

"Josh..."

"Get away from me you freaks!" he said, then spun round and fled, too scared to think straight.

Talia and Wyatt were left standing in the rain, which had at least slowed down to almost a drizzle. Unconsciously, Wyatt turned to his cousin for instruction.

 "I was hoping we could handle all this alone, but it's time to let the Charmed Ones know. Orb back to the manor, explain everything to them and find Josh. He could be anywhere in this city and he's not safe."

Wyatt nodded.

"And what will you do Talia?"

"I think it's time I had a little chat with daddy."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	37. Kashmir

**A/N: ***Sigh* Looks like I owe you another apology for the delay. I honestly hadn't meant to take that long to update. Blame it on writer's block.

Oh, and the song lyrics are from a song called _Kashmir_ by Led Zeppelin. I LOVE that band! Another of their songs, _The Battle of Evermore_ is based on _Lord of the Rings _long before the movies came out. That's where the name of the chapter comes from too!

.

**Siamese:** You'll get no bet from me! My money's on Talia too! When it eventually get to that stage. I'm afraid this chapter might disappoint you a little bit.

**Meow14:** Thank you for wonderful comments.

_Ernie: Finally. Someone. Appreciates. Me. I. was. Beginning. To. Lose. Hope._

**Mickis****:** I'm sorry about the Mickis song. I hadn't thought about it, but  I'm sure it must get annoying after a while. It just kinda slipped out. Can I dedicate this chapter to you in way of an apology?

**Ori****:** No you rock! I would be nothing without my wonderful reviewers, and that includes you!

**Chantedly****:** Captivating and Entrancing? A reason to get online? Wow, you are really laying it on girl! But don't let that stop you...

And as for your demon... five tattoos?? You really do like the bad boy type, don't you? Although there is something _incredibly _sexy about a subtle tattoo... _five_ of them? I'm assuming they're not exactly on any compromising places or I'm pretty sure your mother wouldn't have noticed. Best of luck with your demon, he sounds as if he could be hard to handle.

**Bob-the-bear:** Don't worry, Talia's pretty thick skinned and she doesn't mind. I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long for an update!

**TanyaM****:** I don't know about purity. Talia's as far away from pure as they make them. I'm sorry if the confrontation scene between Talia and Cole below is disappointing, but I promise you, it was damn difficult to write! There should be another one soon if I have my way.

**Barb6:** I'm glad you enjoyed the phoenix scene. I wanted it to be very vivid. I could practically see it before my eyes as I was writing it. I have a feeling you like action. I hope you like this next bit!

**Mixer:** Your praise really made my day!

It's reviewers like you that give me enough confidence to keep posting my stories! I'm really sorry I've kept you waiting so long for you next dose, but I hope this chapter will be enough to fuel your addiction until the next instalment!

I hereby award you with the Best New Reviewer award, and I co-dedicate this chapter to you for you wonderfully glowing reviews!

If you keep reading (and reviewing) I promise I'll keep writing and doing my best to please.

Oh and Ernie says hi. I'm sorry he can't tell you himself right now, but your review of chapter 32 brought up some incredibly disturbing memories of our 'birds and the bees' talk earlier on. Needless to say, he still hasn't quite gotten over it!

**Capricorn ****Lamia**: Deb? Is this a new nick? Thanks for another glowing review. What can I say... I try!

**Frances****:** I'm glad you like it! Keep reading?

**Prue101:** I love you too, toots! Don't worry about it. It happens to all of us. I'm supposed to be studying my economics as we speak, but I'm playing hooky!

And **Nightcrawler**... have I mentioned how much I love you lately?

.

Hey guys... you know that pretty blue button on the left hand corner of the page that says GO on it? Why don't you press it and let me know what you think of my story?

.

.

.

**Chapter 37: ****Kashmir******

"You did _WHAT_??"

Wyatt winced at his mother's reaction. As she lifted her hands in outrage, a vase that had previously stood proudly on the mantle, exploded into smithereens.

"Piper, calm down!" attempted Paige.

"And Talia...? Where's Talia?" asked a very concerned Phoebe.

"She went to talk to her father."

"_WHAT???_"

If possible, Wyatt mused, his mother's screech was even louder this time.

"Do you mean to tell me," gasped Phoebe, her eyes wide with terror, "that my daughter is in the Underworld right now surrounded by demons that want to kill her??"

She was about two seconds from hyperventilation, Wyatt calculated.

"Phoebe honey, breathe slowly," commanded Paige, "inhale, exhale..."

"Look, Aunt Phoebe, if anyone knows their way down there, it's Talia. You know that!"

"And you should know better!" said Piper, whose wild eyes had never left Wyatt.

"But Mom..."

"Don't you 'but Mom' me young man! You've been in this family long enough to know that we don't keep secrets! And what did you think you were doing letting your cousin flame alone to the Underworld?"

"It'snotlikeIcouldstopher!"

"Excuse me? What are you mumbling Wyatt?"

"I said, that it's not like I could stop her! Talia knows what she's doing when it comes to the Underworld. It was her idea to keep you out of this. We thought we could handle it!"

"Oh, you've handled it alright! Handled it badly!"

It was Paige who finally took pity on Wyatt and saved him from his mother.

"Piper you're not helping, and this isn't the time for this." Paige turned to her nephew. "You said that you'd both decided to leave us out of this. What made you change your mind?"

"Talia...she asked me to tell you. She wanted us to find Josh."

At this mention of her daughter's name Phoebe seemed to collect herself.

"Josh? What happened to Josh after the attack? You said you healed him."

"I did, but... well, he didn't take what happened very well."

Piper snorted at this.  "Who would?"

Phoebe threw her a warning glance before silently encouraging Wyatt to go on.

"He was terrified. He ran away," Wyatt finally said, unhappily. "Talia thinks that there might still be demons after him. We have to find him before something happens to him."

Piper continued to glare, Paige nodded in agreement and Phoebe simply seemed resigned. It was Phoebe who took charge of the situation. 

"Piper, Paige, you guys stay here. Search the book for some way we can track Josh. He's a mortal, so that means we can't scry for him, but maybe you can find or write a finder's spell. Wyatt you and I are taking the car. Josh is your friend. Think of places where you think he might have gone."

**************************

As Talia thundered through the dark passageways of the Underworld, demons, warlocks and evil creatures of every sort, cowered in fear. 

They all knew that the Source had put a bounty on her head, but none of them dared challenge her as she made her way past them. 

A small voice at the back of Talia's mind, congratulated her on her decision to flame first to her room at the Manor and slip into "something a little more comfortable", before flaming to the Underworld. Not only were her boots more comfortable to fight in than those ridiculous heels she had been wearing, but her black cloak and mask clearly marked her for who she was: the Source's daughter; the Princess of All Evil. The residents of this realm were only too familiar with her reputation. 

It was obvious from her every movement, that she was in no mood for an interference, and they were all too happy to oblige. Her temper was legendary and no one dared face it. They stayed out of her way, content to watch her in horrified fascination from a distance.

Yet as she made her way through the Source's underground palace, she knew that a confrontation would be inevitable. Strangely enough, she had made her way all the way to the beginning of the corridor that led to the Great Hall, unchallenged; but as she took in the demons standing there, obviously waiting for an audience with the Source, she knew that her luck had ran out.

Her head was raised regally as she started walking down the corridor. She showed absolutely no reaction to their presence there, but inwardly, she finally released the cold fury that had arisen within her at Josh's reaction to her touch, and which she had kept under tight rein since then.

_Oh, let the sun beat down upon my face, stars to fill my dreams..._

She advanced without fear; without passion; towards her enemies. She knew just how the game was played and she kept on walking, refusing to change her pace for them. Her face was nothing but a cold mask, only her eyes shimmered with a scorching fire, screaming out a silent challenge.

_I am a traveller of both time and space, to be where I have been…_

The nearest demon to her finally gathered up his courage to attack, and threw himself at her. She raised her right arm to block his blow and twisted, as sudden as lightning, to punch him viciously in the kidneys. He doubled over in pain.

She raised her eyes to find that this unsuccessful attack had opened the flood gates, and she steeled herself to meet her many attackers. She wasted no time or effort on words.

_All I see turns to brown, as the sun burns the ground  
And my eyes fill with sand, as I scan this wasted land  
Trying to find, trying to find where I've been..._

She ducked to the right to avoid a murderous punch. She grabbed the extended arm in an iron grip and used her attacker's momentum to propel both of them to the side and to throw him, head first, onto the wall on her left. She dumped him unceremoniously then, and he slid down slowly, but she didn't stay there to watch.

Feeling a menacing presence behind her, she twisted raising her right leg in a high kick in the process. The man she was suddenly facing, only just avoided her by stumbling backwards. Leaving him no room for rest, she twirled to bring up her other leg on a second high kick. This time, she only missed his face by barely an inch. The man stumbled backwards again. Faster than he had time to blink, she brought up her foot to yet another high kick, and this time, the steel tip of her boot caught him square on the chin. He flew back on impact, only to land on the floor, a crumpled figure with a broken jaw. 

_Oh, pilot of the storm who leaves no trace, like thoughts inside a dream  
Heed the path that led me to that place, yellow desert stream..._

She was an unstoppable force as she moved through them in a sea of blood and violence.

A fourth man aimed a kick at her. She ducked to the ground to avoid it and counterattacked by sweeping her assailant's foot under him. He lost his balance and fell. Yet even as he was falling, she was already back on her feet and walking past him.

_I will return again  
Sure as the dust that floats high and true, when moving' through __Kashmir__..._

From the corner of her eye she caught a glint of light on metal and turned to her left to stop the lethal arc of a blade aimed at her. The demon brandishing the sword looked in shock, at her bare hands that were gripping the blade between them. The razor sharp edge of the sword caused a trickle of her red blood to form, yet even as he tried to force the blade into its previously appointed trajectory, she stood her ground and he knew he was fighting a loosing battle. In a swift movement, she moved her hands to twist the blade and bury it deep in the stomach of her opponent. He let out a shocked gasp as the realisation of what had just happened to him, finally sunk in. His eyes glazed over and he stumbled backwards clutching the bloody mess that was now his stomach, where the blade was still protruding.

_Oh, father of the four winds, fill my sails, across the sea of years  
With no provision but an open face, along the straits of fear..._

Talia's stony expression held no reaction whatsoever, as she watched the man fall onto the floor, the shocked expression frozen on his face forever. She turned and continued walking towards the large doors at the end of the corridor. Soon she stood facing the two guards that stood before them. They had watched her advancement along the corridor with horrified apprehension.

The two guards made a nervous motion to stop her.

She raised a single eyebrow that seemed to stop them in their tracks. 

With a flick of her right wrist the two guards flew against the wall and with a thud they slid down. A smooth motion from Talia's left hand burst open the heavy doors of the Great Hall, the very place that was the centre of all Evil activity on earth, and the same place that Talia expected to find her father.

She walked confidently through the open doors.

Cole stood at the bottom of the steps that led to the Source's throne, along with Xander, studying a parchment a third demon held out for them.

As the heavy doors of the Great Hall burst open dramatically, he, and the other two demons present, looked up.

Talia walked in as confidently as if she had just walked into the kitchen back at the Manor to see what Piper was cooking.

"Hello Father," she said in a dangerously soft voice.

***************************

Cole raised a surprised eyebrow at her entrance, but his expression remained otherwise neutral.

"Leave us."

His soft, yet cold voice contained the steel quality of command that made what he had just said into an order and left no room for argument.

Xander bowed in respect to the Source, before pushing a too-shocked-to-react-demon that was still holding the parchment he had been showing to them, out of the room. Father and daughter simply stared at each other until Xander closed the large doors to give them some privacy. Only then did Cole speak.

"What the hell are you doing here, Talia? Are you mad? Don't you know how dangerous this is?"

"Oh so _now_ you care about my well being!" she roared, her eyes glaring daggers at him.

He simply glared back.

"Walking into the Underworld after being renounced as a traitor of the Dark Side, is one of the stupidest things you have ever done!" he finally growled. "Are you trying to get yourself killed, Talia?"

Talia narrowed her eyes at him. The disappointment, stress and frustration of the past month finally caught up with her and she exploded.

"What _I_ do with _my_ life, is _my _business, Father! I honestly thought you could accept that, but I was wrong. 

"When I heard that you had put a bounty on my head, I made myself believe that you had no choice as the Source, but to do so. I thought that you still cared for me! That, even though we were on opposing sides, you still wanted me to be happy! 

"I convinced myself that you didn't say any of this because you _couldn't_ say it! Because you are the Source, and the Source isn't supposed to care about anything or anyone but himself and the war against Good. I thought I understood the big picture you always talked about, and I thought that you'd be proud if you knew. But most importantly, I honestly thought that in the twisted way our relationship worked, YOU STILL LOVED ME!!"

The Source of All Evil actually took a step backwards. Cole opened his mouth to speak, but Talia's quietly bitter voice stopped him.

"But I was wrong wasn't I? You don't give a damn about what I want! From the moment I walked out of this place, you stopped seeing me as anything but a lost asset. A favourite weapon perhaps...? The Source just wants his perfect little assassin back, doesn't he? And he'll stop at nothing to get her, even if it means killing my friends!"

Cole looked at his daughter who was more distraught than he had ever seen her. He had witnessed her temper before, but it had never been this bad. And it had never been directed at him before. 

"What are you talking about Talia?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, Father! 

"You sent demon bounty hunters after my boyfriend. You didn't give a damn that he was a mortal with no powers to protect himself! You never do! It didn't matter to you that it would kill me if something happened to him because of me, did it? My mental and emotional well being would just have to be collateral damage; as always, I'd have to take a back seat to the greater Evil!

"What was it that you said again, Father? _'Once he's dead she'll get the message??  Her hanging around with mortals is hazardous to their health??'_

"Yes that's right! I heard you father! And you thought I'd come back? 

"Honestly Father, did you really think I wouldn't find out all about your little plan?"

Father and daughter remained oddly silent after Talia's tirade. Talia was breathing heavily and there was fire in her eyes. Cole's face was a blank mask. It was he that eventually interrupted the silence. When he finally spoke, his voice was oddly quiet and unemotional.

"Talia, calm down...

"Believe me when I say that I haven't the faintest idea of what you are talking about. I'm almost certain that I never sent anyone after any of your friends. And if I did, I certainly never knew that they were your friends. You know how things work here. Now calm down and tell me what happened."

But Cole's soft-spoken words only served to fuel Talia's anger.

"Don't fool around with me father! You know what I'm talking about." Her voice was raw with emotion. Hurt and betrayal filled her eyes, "but I'll humour you."

"About a month ago, I caught two of your lackeys - low-level demons the both of them - at a school football game, of all things! They said you sent them after a mortal boy called Josh. They didn't know of my connection to him.

"But I know you know about my relationship with Josh. I've caught Valdis spying on me, and he confessed that it was under your orders. I couldn't help asking myself, if those two facts where connected.

"I decided to do a bit of spying on my own. You do remember how good I am at that, don't you father? And I found out that there was a contract out in the Underworld, on Josh. A very _secretive_ contract with a rather _large_ reward...the kind you like to put out when you want it to look like you had no connection with the hit.

"Everything was pointing at you ordering my boyfriend's death because of my connection to him. And _still_ I gave you the benefit of the doubt.

"But then I overheard you this morning. You were talking to a demon called Remos in an alley near the manor. You told him to hurry the plan up. To make sure that the bounty hunters killed him on the first attempt. To take advantage of the element of surprise...to make it look like an accident during the fight. You knew how guilty that would make me feel. You thought I'd come back to the Underworld, to you, rather than risk any more of my friends getting hurt."

She watched him through narrowed eyes, having worked herself back up.

"Talia I promise you. None of this happened."

She threw him an incredulous look.

"Are you saying that I'm making this entire thing up? That I'm lying?

"I saw you! I heard you order his death!"

Cole let sincerity colour his words.

"Talia, I haven't left the Underworld all day today."

She wasn't buying any of it. Hadn't he been the one who taught her how to play the game?

"There's no use denying Father. I hoped you would at least have the decency to admit it, but I guess I was wrong...again!"

"Talia..."

"No! Consider this is, a warning, father. I am NEVER going to come back to the Underworld. Especially not after this! And if you EVER do anything to hurt my friends again, I'll come after you and I **will** hunt you down!

"I'll vanquish you the way the Charmed Ones never could, and this time, there'll be no way back, father! I promise you."

And with those words Talia stormed out of the Great Hall leaving behind her a very confused and speechless Cole.

**********************

A/N: Yuck! I am officially disgusted by myself!

I was so pleased with the way the last chapter turned out, that I wrote half of this one on the same day. I was happy with how Talia's fight to get to the Great Hall, came out, but then... it was like I hit a brick wall! When it came to the peak scene in this chapter, I choked. I don't know how else to describe it. Call it writer's block, or an end to inspiration, but I just couldn't do the argument between Talia and Cole! That's why it took me so long to write this chapter.

The whole thing wasn't Cole's fault, but Talia doesn't know that. She feels betrayed and hurt and angry, but I had no idea of what she should say. She ended up blowing up on me, saying things that she knows aren't true and just letting off steam. But, however I rationalized her behaviour, I just couldn't see her lift a hand against her father – yet. Hopefully once I get my head round it, there'll be even more action to come. I don't think Perdicus and his cronies will be pleased with the outcome of their little plot so far, so, unfortunately, I predict even more torment for Talia. And as for Wyatt and the Charmed Ones...it's not like them to stay on the sidelines.


	38. Aftermath

Hello everyone! *grins madly and waves*

I was rather apprehensive about your reactions to the previous chapter as I was afraid it wouldn't exactly be up to par. Thank you to everyone who's tried to refute that view. You've restored my confidence as a mediocre writer!

**Ori:** I'm glad you like the song as it's one of my favourites. It does have beautiful lyrics, doesn't it? I don't know if this chapter is exactly what you hope it would be, but I felt that I had certain loose ends to tie up before moving on with the action.

**Chantedly:** I hope this chapter answers one of your questions at least. There'll be more action soon! So... is the Josh synonymy the reason you're reading my story? Or is he just the distraction? *waggles eyebrows up and down suggestively* Either way, I'm glad you're reading... and reviewing.

**Barb6:** You are right. The last chapter did take a lot out of me. Talia's ranting and raving had to come from the heart so I ended up snapping at anyone and everyone approaching me as I was writing it. The fact that it was so hard to write didn't help either. I'm glad someone's impressed with me! 

I love your comments. You're right of course, Talia should never doubt her father's love for her, but as you so rightfully pointed out, she is very hurt, very confused, and as a consequence, very angry. I do hope someone will set her straight too.

**Mickis:** Friends! *grins goofily* You'll be glad to know my muse is back and with a vengeance! The words simply flowed out of my fingertips just like you said they would. I think I know exactly how this story is going to end now, I just don't know if people will be happy with it.

**Bob-the-bear:** Wow! I don't think I've ever had quite such a spirited response in any of my reviews!

I am incredibly... awed, and grateful, and humbled, by how passionately you seem to like this story. You make it worth writing, I'll give you that! Which is why I dedicate yet ANOTHER chapter to you! You've set such high standards for me. I do hope I don't disappoint...

**TanyaM:** You've just expressed one of my own biggest worries in your review! 

Don't get me wrong. In Chapter 11, I think I show pretty clearly that the other members of the council are terrified of him. But they are demons, bad guys, of course they want his throne and if by some miracle they got it, they would probably rip each other to pieces squabbling over it. They only united behind Perdicus because they felt that he could get rid of Cole.

Cole is very powerful, but he has been in power for a while now and, so far, he had Talia by his side. She was almost as legendary as her father in the Underworld and if he still had her, along with Xander, then no one would dare oppose him. As it is, the demons see Talia's departure as their chance to try and get rid of him. After all, if the Source can't control his own daughter, maybe he's not as untouchable as they thought.

Notice that none of them dares rise directly against him. They know they have absolutely no chance, so they do the only thing they can do. They try to turn Talia, the only person that has a realistic chance of getting rid of him, against him.

The barman's view is the view of common lower level demons. They have seen a lot more of Talia that the Source who prefers to stay in his palace. They've seen Talia's power with their own eyes, while they've only heard about Cole's. And even then, they believe that Talia has argued with her father over the throne, but has left the Underworld knowing that she couldn't fight him for it – yet. They believe that she's away gathering forces to her side, preparing to take on her father. They are of course, wrong.

Cole feels compelled to publicly condemn Talia's defection. He is the Source, and the Underworld expects it of him. Even a very powerful king has to make certain concessions to his subjects. 

But now Cole has to show his true strength if he wants to keep his throne. Which he will. Soon. After all, he's got a bit of a temper too, you know... and the conspirators dared hurt Talia...

.

And as always, I'd also like to thank my beta **Nightcrawler,** only this time, I'd like to thank him for more than his revising. There's a certain scene in this chapter, between Cole and Phoebe that was not only his idea, but a lot of it was actually written by him too! I've added to it and changed it of course. If it was up to Nightcrawler, I'm sure he would have had Cole, Talia and Phoebe ride off into the sunset at the end of this story, but it was simply too good a scene for me to pass up when he sent it to me with the previous chapter, so I've included it on this one.

Thank you everyone for reading and mostly for reviewing. You reviews make my day, I thrive on them, and they, along with my conscience, keep me up at nights better than coffee when I'm writing this story. Keep sending them you guys and you make those sleepless nights worth it...

.

**Chapter 38: Aftermath**

Perdicus nervously paced the floor. He had been alerted the moment Talia had flamed to the deep recesses of the Underworld. He had after all been expecting her to put in an appearance.

Unable to take the suspense any longer he stopped his pacing. Determinately he made his way to an intricately carved cabinet at the end of the room. He took out a crystal glass and filled it with port wine from the crystal decanter that stood next to it.

He took a large gulp of the dark red liquid from the glass and closed his eyes as it trailed fire-hot kisses all the way to his stomach. Once more he reached into the cabinet. This time he pulled out a wooden box. With the box under one arm, and the crystal glass in the other hand, he made his way to his desk which stood proudly at the other end of the room.

Slowly, ceremoniously, he sat on the velvet covered chair. His long white fingers opened the box and drew out what for all purposes appeared to be a crystal ball. Most people involved with magic would have winced at the stereotype of it all, or even laughed in disbelief, but Talia and all upper level demons would have recognised it for what it was. It was a Spectrodome. 

Spectrodomes were very expensive and very rare dark artifacts. An enormous amount of magical energy was required to put them to use and they worked similarly to the Source's own stone pool in the Great Hall. If its user concentrated hard enough, they could see in its depths anyone, or anything, they wished. The reason that they were so rare was because they had been outlawed by practically every Source that had ever been in power. The thing about Spectrodomes was that they could be used to spy on anyone, including the Source himself, and that was one thing that the Source, whoever he, or she, was at that time, could not tolerate.

Perdicus allowed himself a smirk before he concentrated on the Spectrodome.

The minutes seemed like hours as Perdicus watched the argument between the Source and his daughter. He grinned maliciously as the hurtful words left Talia's mouth. But his grin soon turned into a frown.

_~Consider this a warning, father~_

Perdicus frowned. She was letting him off with a warning? That wasn't how it was supposed to be!

He watched Talia storm out of the Great Hall without a backwards glance.

Perdicus scowled. He was positively fuming. They were going to use Talia against her father. The magnificent plan he and Valdis had contorted would have played the insolent half-demon against his brat. He already had the backing of other upper level demons, the outcome of this scheme would have guaranteed his ascendance to the throne.

With a well placed sweep of his hand, he sent the expensive crystal glass crushing onto the wall.

Slowly he got up.

_~And if you EVER do anything to hurt my friends again, I'll come after you and I **will** hunt you down!_

_I'll vanquish you the way the Charmed Ones never could, and this time, there'll be no way back, father! I promise you~_

An evil sneer spread over his cold features.

If at first you don't succeed, try, try, again...

***********************

"You know, as far as teen hang-outs go, this place isn't so bad," Phoebe commented.  She and Wyatt were in a somewhat secluded clearing in Golden Gate Park.

"Josh comes up here sometimes when he needs to get away," Wyatt said by way of confirmation.  "I'm not sure if he's here though.  He may have just gone home, in which case we're out of luck."

"Still, it can't hurt to have a look around," Phoebe countered.  "I'll take the right side, and you take the left."

Aunt and nephew split up and began to search the opposite sides of the large clearing for Josh.  

The sudden storm that had caught Talia and Josh by surprise no more than a couple of hours ago, had ended. The moon and stars still hid behind menacing clouds and moisture hang heavy in the air, but Phoebe was grateful for not having the hindrance in sight that the rain would've caused, as she looked anxiously for the terrified teenage boy.

After a few minutes, Phoebe began to doubt that Josh was out here after all.  Suddenly, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she heard the all-too-familiar sound of flaming.  She whirled around, expecting to see Talia, but her heart nearly stopped when she took in the form in front of her.

"Phoebe," Cole said quietly.

"What the HELL are you doing here?!" Phoebe hissed.

"As laughable as it may sound," Cole said with a hint of impatience, "I'm here to tell you that I had _nothing_ to do with what happened to Josh."

"Oh, right," Phoebe said sarcastically.

"Listen to me," Cole said firmly.  "I think someone is using Talia to get to me.  I have my suspicions as to who might be responsible, but I have no proof...yet."

His eyes were unguarded, large, pleading. They begged her to believe him.

"Why should I believe you?" Phoebe said, but she could feel her conviction wavering.

She of all people knew just how much Cole loved his daughter. Hadn't she seen it months ago in his eyes, on a warm September night? Wyatt's story had bothered her the moment she heard it, but Talia believed it, and it was that, more than anything else that had convinced Phoebe of Cole's guilt.

"You may be a Charmed One, Phoebe, and I may be the Source," Cole began, "but I still love you; and I love Talia. I would never do anything to hurt you...either of you. You _know _that, Phoebe. Deep down in your heart you know that."  

Cole started to turn away, but he paused.  "Tell Talia that...I'll take care of it. I'll get the bastard that hurt her. Tell her...tell her I'm sorry."  

He then flamed out, leaving a bewildered Phoebe behind.

It took Phoebe a little while for his last words to sink in. Cole believed Talia to be with them, just like Phoebe had believed her to be with him. This brought up a whole new question to Phoebe's fevered mind. Where was Talia anyway?

***********************

Josh sat shivering on the stands of the school football pitch. Though the rain had finally stopped, his seat was wet, like everything else there. It didn't bother him. He was already soaked to the bone and his chills were brought on by more than just the piercing cold. His tormented mind played and replayed, over and over again, the horrific scenes he had just witnessed mere hours ago, when his entire world came crushing down.

He was in love with Talia. He had been sure of that only a short while back. He had planned to tell her that very evening when... 

The Talia he knew was the fun loving girl he had seen every day in school. She loved books and art, and was bored to death by sports. She was smart and funny, blatantly honest in her views, spirited...

But this... thing that he saw back at the alley, she was that too. Josh was still not quite sure what had happened! One minute they were just laughing in the rain, like any normal couple of teenagers out on a date, and then suddenly they were surrounded by strange men dressed in black. His own thoughts and memories sounded strange and foreign to him, but he knew what he had seen. 

She had taken charge. There was no doubt of that in his mind. She had become cold and business-like all at once. She stopped him from moving forward and she turned to face the men. Josh had suddenly realised that they were surrounded. 

Josh remembered being confused. He had spent the whole time being confused, he confessed to himself. He had called her name. He wanted to ask who those men were. She obviously knew them, from her reaction, but she ignored him.

He heard her yelling something...calling for her cousin. Josh couldn't understand. Wyatt was nowhere near them! Why would she call for him when there was no chance that he would hear her? And that's when things became a blur for Josh.

One of the men had thrown something at them. Josh wasn't sure what, but he remembered Talia throwing him to the ground, landing protectively on top of him. He remembered being surprised at how strong she was. Someone that small couldn't possibly be that strong, right? Then he remembered feeling ridiculously indignant. He was the man. He was supposed to protect her, not the other way round. He raised his eyes only for his jaw to drop.

He looked up just in time to see Talia wave her hand in a strange motion at one of the men. His eyes widened as he saw the man being literally lifted off his feet and thrown by an invisible force against one of his comrades. He still wasn't sure how she did that, but he was certain that it had been her doing.

He watched her fight against a very big man. She was so small and he was enormous, yet strangely enough, he could see her winning. Impossibly, or so it had seemed to him, she was gaining ground against the brute of a man. Damn, she was fast! 

Then suddenly he saw her turn to face another of the men. Disbelievingly, he watched her right hand burst in flames. The flames rose out of the palm of her hand, but they didn't seem to burn her. Talia didn't even spare them a glance and for a fleeting moment, Josh wondered if she even knew that they were there. His momentary suspicions were unfounded, he realised when he watched her throw the flames at her approaching would-be attacker, before turning back to her previous hand-to-hand fight.

Josh watched in disbelief as the man exploded in flames.

And that's when he saw another man creeping up behind her. He was holding a metal trash can above his head and was poised to throw it at Talia. He hadn't had time to think, to process what it was that he was watching. Josh wasn't sure if he had shouted her name out loud, but he must have, because she turned round and, spotting the man with the trash can, made another of those sudden moves with her hand and sent him flying against the wall.

Josh was still staring at her when his back exploded in pain. He gasped with the agony of it and then the world went black for a while.

He had come to, not too long later only to see Wyatt leaning over him with concern in his eyes.

He briefly wondered how his younger friend had got here so fast, but his back still hurt like hell, so he didn't give it much thought.

"Take it easy Josh," he heard him say. Wyatt then turned him on his stomach, and a dazed Josh felt comfortable warmth spread over the still-searing pain. He opened his eyes one more time, but this time he seriously regretted it. What he saw filled him with horror.

Talia was literally on fire. Flames danced towards the sky from her burning limbs. An unearthly cry left her lips and Josh couldn't understand why no one helped her. Surely, couldn't they see that she was in pain?

And then suddenly Talia was gone altogether and in her place stood a creature like no other Josh had ever seen...a creature that seemed to be solely made of fire.

Josh watched with fascinated horror as the creature – bird – flew above their heads for a little while before plunging downwards, towards them. For a few terrifying moments he thought it had been heading for him, but then it viciously saw it attack one of the men.

Sitting at the stands of the darkened football stadium Josh shivered.

There was fire, and the smell of burning flesh, the feel of the cold rain on his skin, and the anguished cries of a dying man. He hadn't been able to tear his eyes away and he had been pretty certain that no one else present had either, though he couldn't remember ever checking around to be sure.

Josh shivered once again. It was the most horrifying thing he had ever seen and would haunt him to his grave.

Strangely enough he hadn't made the connection until he saw with his own eyes that big thing which he had at first thought beautiful, only to realise how ugly it was at its murderous rage, transform back into Talia.

She remained kneeling on the floor for a while, catching her breath. And for the first time since his world imploded, Josh felt everything slowly sinking in. 

His girlfriend, the girl he thought he was in love with, the girl he had laughed with less than an hour ago, was a monster, a murderer. He was too shocked to react. He simply stood there as Wyatt helped her up. He didn't even remember standing up in the first place.

She reached for him. And suddenly, he couldn't stand the idea of her touching him! He had run. Run away from the girl he thought he loved and the boy he thought he could trust.

He ran not really knowing, or caring, where he was going. He ran to get away from the horrors he had witnessed.

Whatever she was, Josh realised, Wyatt was too. How else could he have heard her calling and arrived so quickly? Halfway through his running he realised that his back wasn't hurting anymore. He remembered Wyatt leaning over him and that warm comfortable feeling on his painful back. The younger boy had healed him. And Josh didn't know if he should be glad or upset.


	39. The Beginning of the End

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Well, we're really on the final stretch now... I'm thinking just a couple more chapters should do it. Maybe an epilogue later. I hope you've all enjoyed the story so far, because I've certainly enjoyed writing it.

_Ernie: Thanks. Go. To..._

**Ori****:** I love it when I find that great story that really does blow me away! It's a wonderful feeling and I'm very, very honoured that you think so highly of my not-so-little-story.

**Meow14:** I like Josh. I don't think he's right for Talia after all, but I like him that's why I didn't want readers to hate him for his reaction to Talia.

**Frances****:** I'm glad you liked my story. Is this updating quick enough for you? I try to update roughly once a week. Enjoy whatever's left of it.

**Charmedchick11:** It seems Josh's point of view was quite the success! I'm glad you liked it.

**TanyaM****:** Your wish is my command milady! I believe you'll find the first part of this chapter rather interesting, which is why I'm dedicating it to you!

**Spuffyfan****:** The best Charmed story you've ever read? Really? I doubt that, but I very much appreciate it. I'm flattered.

**Svata2004:** Soon enough? Hope you like it.

**Barb6:** Talia _will_ find out the truth. The next two chapters are already mapped out in my head and just need to be written down. They'll be very, very dramatic and will probably be the last ones.

**Phoebe-Cole-lovers-foreve:** Yeah, I thought the ending of the last chapter was really cool too! I'm glad someone else caught it. It's not very dramatic, but I thought it'd be true.

**Mickis****:** Well, maybe I exaggerated the "rode off into the sunset bit" a tad. In nightcrawler's version Cole professed his undying love for both Talia and Phoebe and after he flamed out, Phoebe found herself thinking that they could maybe work things out. It's the second time that nightcrawler's tried to sneak in a scene that would very likely result in Cole and Phoebe getting back together. He's an incurable romantic, but I love him for it. I hope you like this chapter.

.

Ahh... and everyone please say hi to my very first ever **flamer**!!! 

He/she has very originally called themselves **yu**! Glad to see they aren't hiding behind anonymity, right? **Yu**, my advise to _you _would be that you first try and learn how to spell personal pronouns, before you try to nonsensically criticise people who can not only spell better than you, but can use punctuation and tenses correctly. 

Now let's see, you said... _I don't like talia for treat cole like a dirt._ That's your opinion of course, and you are entitled to it, but what you should've said was: I don't like **_T_**alia for treat**_ing_**** _C_**ole like dirt. See the difference here? 

Your next sentence was... _He is his father for god sake!_ I mean, really, after 38 chapters, haven't you figured out that Talia's a _girl _yet? And it's _God's sake_, as in the sake of God. 

You then said... _She threaten him like that! It's very hurting me if I am cole!_ Well... if you can't see what wrong with that, then I'm not even going to bother telling you!

You get the idea people! To sum it all up, according to my 'friend' **Yu**, Phoebe can go kill herself, Cole should be more powerful and get a girlfriend, and I should punish Talia for ever wanting to be good! 

Oh, and how do you know Cole's not had other girlfriends? Phoebe's had boyfriends and two divorces and Cole, although he still loves her as much as she loves him, couldn't possibly sit around pining away for sixteen years, could he? He is the Source after all and a very attractive man. I'm sure that he's never been short of women to warm his bed. But Phoebe has remained the only woman he's ever really loved, just as he's remained the only man _she's_ ever really loved. 

Hmm... I see where you're going with this **Yu** and all I have to say is, if you don't like it then bugger off and go write your own story, this one's mine!

Please do understand that I'm a very logical person. I do not mind critique, I welcome it. Everyone's entitled to their own opinion and it's enlightening to hear views opposite to mine. But do not however attempt to clumsily insult my story with nonsense that show a complete misunderstanding and disregard of the characters, and a refusal of seeing anything other than the black and white picture you _want_ to see. My story is not black and white. I should hope that my characters go deeper than that!

.

Hrmf! I'm glad I got all that off my chest! Now you can all come out from under your desks, where I'm sure you're hiding after my rather extensive tirade, and read the story!

.

**Nightcrawler****...** do your magic!

.

The end draws nigh... 

Please REVIEW...!!!!

.

**Chapter 39: The Beginning of the End**

Remos was scribbling furiously on the parchment as if his life depended on it. In a way, it did.

_Perdicus,_

_I'm sure you've already heard. The attack on the Princess' mortal failed. We seemed to have underestimated the little __Phoenix__. Not only is the mortal still alive, but our plan to turn her on the Source seems to have failed too. _

_My contacts in the palace tell me that the Princess has already visited her father a while ago, but the visit was not as eventful as we would have liked. The Source will know that someone else arranged the attack and you can be sure that he informed the __Phoenix__ of this. _

_The situation is worse than you think. Some of the bounty hunters have survived and they can connect me and a few others to this. I'm getting out the hell of here while there's still time. You should do the sam..._

Remos never did manage to finish his letter.

An unearthly roar echoed all around him. Terrified, he dropped the quill he had been writing with, and jumped back from the desk, knocking the chair he had been sitting on, backwards, in his haste. Remos' eyes widened in fear and he backed into the wall. He knew what, or should we say who, was coming. Every part of him that was demon screamed it.

The Source flamed in all his fury into the small room. 

His presence was overpowering. Angry flames licked the stone ceiling and the walls shook with barely controlled rage of murderous intent. His power swirled around him even as his midnight black cloak did. The air crackled with power beyond belief.

"YOU INSIGNIFICANT LITTLE TWERP OF A DEMON...!! YOU UNWORTHY PIECE OF UNDERWORLD SCUM...!!"

Remus cowered in fear next to the wall.

"Please Sire..." he whined.

This only served to make the Source angrier, but Cole took a few deep breaths to calm himself down before speaking again. After all, he didn't want to kill the snivelling creature too quickly, did he? 

A cruel smile formed itself on his unyielding features. When he finally spoke his voice was soft and velvety smooth, but it still retained that sharpened-steel edge that spelled disaster, death and infinite pain to whomever it was addressed to.

"My daughter has informed me that she saw the two of us talking this morning in an alley above ground.

"Now I know for a fact Remos, that I was nowhere near above ground today. Want to let me know what's going on?" he drawled as he glided towards the terrified demon.

Remos wasn't fooled by the Source's soft voice. He knew that his life was already forfeit. The only difference now lay in just how painful his death would be. He opened his mouth to answer.

"I suggest," growled Cole, grabbing the demon by the front of his robes and raising him until his feet were dangling in mid-air, "that you **do not** lie to me Remos."

Silence reverberated around the room at this pronouncement. Remos opened his mouth once again, but no voice came out. He seemed to be terrified beyond speech. Cole was doing his best not to smash Remos' face in, with his fist, but if the demon kept this up...

Cole wrinkled his nose in disgust at the smell that invaded his senses. Remos had soiled himself.

"Tell me NOW Remos!!"

"S-sire, it wasn't my plan, lord! I-I swear!!" he stammered. "There were some upper level demons involved... members of the Council. I-I was ordered to take part in this. I-I couldn't say no your highness..."

"You couldn't come to ME and let me know of this TREACHERY??"

If possible at all, the man seemed to shrink and shrivel even further.

"I-I-I..." and that seemed to be the limit of his vocabulary at that very moment.

Cole couldn't give a damn.

"Who was behind this, Remos??"

Remos knew that the only thing that stood between him and the Source's rage were a bunch of names. He knew what he had to do and, demon that he was, he didn't think twice about betraying his fellow conspirators now that he had his speech back. If he was going to go down, then he was going to take them down with him.

"Cremon... Dacremond... and Perdicus," he choked out.

Cole was startled at the sound of the last name. He let go of Remos' robes and the demon crumpled on the floor. 

He was surprised at the sound of Perdicus' name not because he hadn't expected it of Perdicus, but because of certain, disturbing... suspicions that name conjured. 

Perdicus was just the sort to lead this scheme. The head of one of the oldest, most powerful demon families of the Underworld, he and demons like him, had hated Cole and his impure lineage. They would have loved to see Cole displaced from the throne. But Valdis... 

Despite him being Perdicus' son, Cole had glimpsed something in the young man that had told him he was different from his father. 

It didn't mean that Valdis wasn't evil, but Cole had thought that Valdis had the same quality that allowed him to trust Xander: a kind of honour among thieves, so to speak. He didn't think Valdis would have been in on a scheme like this. Valdis wouldn't have moved against another demon out of pure spite. He would move against them in retaliation, or if his best interests were endangered, but not out of spite... And this was spiteful. A personal, sneaky attack that would perhaps, at the absolute, best, yet unlikely, possible scenario, put someone else on the throne while he and Talia fought. Valdis knew that he didn't stand a chance of becoming the next Source over older and more powerful demons, and he was smarter than risking his neck for someone else, even if that someone else was his own father.

Cole didn't want to believe Valdis' involvement, but when he remembered that the power of illusion was one of Valdis' powers... He remembered Talia's words. 

~_I saw you! I heard you order his death!~_

Valdis could have easily taken his form to fool Talia.

Damn! Damn the boy! Xander and he, had taken the young man under their wing. Xander had trained him himself! Cole had trusted him as much as the Source trusted any demon! He had trusted him to watch over Talia...

That was it, he realised...the missing piece of the puzzle. The conspirators had known Talia and the details of her new life and who better to report it all to them that the man whose only job for months was to watch her, under Cole's own command.

Cole's blood boiled in fury.

Remos watched with trepidation the face of his master even as he was trying to catch his breath. When Cole turned towards him he visibly flinched. The Source was shaking from the effort of holding back his fury.

"Thank you Remos," he said with a sneer.

He unclenched his closed fist in a sudden movement to make a fireball in the palm of his hand. Like his daughter's fireballs, it was made of hellfire. Remos' eyes widened. He, like every other demon, had heard that they made for a particularly gruesome and painful death, most definitely, not the almost-relief a quick, normal fireball would bring.

Cole flamed out of the room to the agonising cries of a dying Remos and the stench of burning flesh.

********************

Valdis paced the stone corridor outside his father's office.

His plan had failed. Josh was still alive, Talia had not turned back to Evil in her grief, and she had not challenged her father. He had gambled everything and he had lost. His life stretched out for centuries before him, empty and lonely. Without her by his side the world seemed dark and bleak, so much so, that Valdis couldn't bear the idea. How had he lived without her for so long?

The door burst open and he paused in mid-step. Perdicus stormed out of his office.

"What are you doing here, boy?" Perdicus scowled. It was clear that he blamed the failure of the plan, on his son.

Valdis thought it wise not to answer.

"You've heard the news then haven't you? My fault of course...I sent a boy to do a man's job! You hired nothing but a bunch of useless bounty hunters!"

Valdis' expression remained neutral.

"Fine...!" Perdicus growled, "I'll see to it myself!"

Perdicus turned to take his cloak from the coat hanger.

"What are you planning father?" asked Valdis in a soft voice, finally breaking his silence.

"Get out of my way boy, I have a mortal to kill," he growled before simmering.

*********************

Talia flamed at the edge of the football pitch. She had done it out of sight of the stands, where she suspected Josh to be. 

Josh had loved football. There were one or two other places he might have gone to when he was upset, but inexplicably Talia knew that tonight she would find him here. And sure enough, as she squinted to see in the distance, there was a solitary black figure sitting hunched on the stands.

Talia hesitated. His hurtful words still rang in her ears.

_~Get away from me you freaks!~_

He had called her a freak.

Perhaps she _was_ a freak, Talia reflected with a sigh. Even among demons in the Underworld she had been a freak. Not only was she Princess of the Underworld, the Phoenix and the Source's most infamous assassin since the age of six, but she was also half Charmed. How could she have ever hoped to gain the acceptance of demons when her family on her mother's side, were the champions of the light? The mask had been a good idea really. With it, she was recognised as the Princess of All Evil, demon, assassin extraordinaire. Without it she could go unnoticed and she treasured the anonymity. Yet even as simply Talia, it had been very hard and lonely growing up in the Underworld.

Finding the Charmed Ones wasn't that much better in that respect. True, she had Wyatt, and her mother and aunts, but... Talia wasn't like them. The Halliwells always did the right thing. Personal expense meant nothing to them in front of the greater Good. Talia on the other hand, couldn't help but feel that sometimes all the dangers and pain they went through for those innocents, weren't really worth it. It's not like they ever got any recognition for it! And the constant smiling, caring and analysing of emotions that the Halliwells required from her, was in all honesty starting to get on her nerves. On too many occasions she found herself wishing that they left her alone! She hated herself for feeling like this. Next to them, the darkness in her soul seemed all the more obvious, and it made her feel tarnished. She wanted to prove to them that she was good, but in her heart, she felt that she'd never be good enough for them. 

And then there was the fact that they all had to hide who they truly were from the human world. Talia really hated having to lie to everyone at school. Josh had been the worst of course. In a way she was glad that he knew the truth now, even if meant that she had lost him. And she _had_ lost him. She had seen it in his eyes. Though he could try, he would never be able to accept what he had seen tonight. Still, he was her innocent and she would protect him to the death.

And with that in mind, she started walking purposefully towards him.

She sighed. She had so many different personas that it was making her head hurt! She didn't fit anywhere and no one could accept her, a walking, talking, paradox. But Talia knew her duty and right now her duty lay with Josh.

She kept walking.

He heard her approaching and lifted his head up to see her. She flinched at the look in his eyes, but kept her steady pace.

"Josh...?"

He couldn't help noticing how tired she sounded and looked.

"Hello Talia."

"Is the seat taken?" she asked in a half-hearted attempt to reconstitute the comfortable relationship they had shared hours ago.

Josh's lips curved slightly upwards in a small smile. They were the only people there. He waved his hand over the seat next to him. She sat down.

"I guess I have a lot of explaining to do, right?"

He nodded. Talia couldn't help noticing that he had still to meet her eyes.

"Wyatt and I... our family...we're witches."

He looked up at that. He still seemed surprised, confused, uncomprehending. She tried to explain as best as she could.

"What you've seen tonight, was pretty scary, and I'm sorry you had to see it at all. 

"You see Josh, there's a magical war, between Good and Evil going on for thousands of years, that mortals are not aware of. What you saw last night, was only one battle of many. Wyatt and I... we're powerful witches, and we're with the good guys. We have to fight the bad guys all the time.

"We've each got powers, magical powers, to help us in this war. But the bad guys have magical powers too, and the battles can get pretty... violent. I lost a grandmother and an aunt to this war and I had to live without my mother and her family for the first sixteen years of my life because of it. 

"My powers are telekinesis, creating fireballs and flaming, which is a little like teleporting from one place to another. And, as you already know, I can also transform into a phoenix. 

"Wyatt's powers are more defensive. He can orb, which is a different way of teleporting. That's how he got to us so fast. He can also create a protective shield over himself and anyone else he wants, heal, and he can freeze time. He healed you, you know."

He said nothing for a while and neither did she. He needed the time to digest what she had just shared.

"Those guys, back at the alley, they wanted to kill you?"

If she had killed in self-defence...he felt he could accept that.

"No," she said, unknowingly shattering his hope. "They wanted to kill _you._"

Josh started.

"It's complicated," she admitted, her eyes closing with fatigue. "They were trying to get to me through you. I owe you an apology for putting you in danger."

Josh studied the girl next to him. She looked like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders and from the sound of it, she did. He didn't know what to feel. The shock seemed to be wearing off although the horror and fear still remained. Even now, as they sat talking calmly, the way they had done dozens of times before, he was careful to avoid physical contact with her. Things would never be the same again and he couldn't help feeling sad because of it.

"Josh...?" she said interrupting his reverie. "They could still be after you. Will you let us protect you?"

He still didn't look at her. He hesitated slightly, and then nodded.


	40. Walking on the Blade's Edge

**A/N:** Greetings to all my faithful readers!!

_Ernie: Boy. Have. We. Got. A. Treat. For. You._

We most certainly do Ernie! I loved writing this chapter! I could see it all happening before my very eyes, and the words just flowed out of my fingerprints! 

_Talia: Can I do the thank-yous, Cinammon?_

Go right ahead, Talia.

_Talia: Thanks go to..._

**Frances**: You flatter me! 

Actually, when I was seven I made a list of all the things I wanted to do with my life. It now sits sealed in a bank deposit box, and the bank has been ordered to send it to me on my sixtieth birthday, courtesy of my wonderful aunt. In it, among other things, I said that I wanted to be a millionaire by the time was thirty (that leaves me just ten years...eek!), retire at forty/forty-five, travel the world and win the Pulitzer Prize for a novel I'll write on my aforementioned world travels. Ambitious seven-year-old, wasn't I? I guess I'll have to see how far on my list I get, but I'm afraid, despite your compliments, I don't see me ever getting the Pulitzer!

**Chantedly**: Have I told you that you have the absolutely BEST adjectives to describe my 'little' story? _Fantabulous?_ Wow! 

*Smiles coyly while studying her shoes* I have an idea for some kind of sequel concerning where Talia might end up next... It's very hush-hush at the moment, and I'm not sure it'll happen at all. It'll probably be a crossover and I'm quite excited at the prospect, but either way, it'll have to wait until after my exams at the end of May.

**TanyaM**: I'm so very glad that you enjoyed the last chapter! You most certainly deserve it for being the loyal and much loved reviewer you are! If you want to know what's next for Talia, read what I've told Chantedly above. I'd love to do a sequel, although it'll probably more for Talia and Wyatt than the Charmed Ones, but I'm worried that it'll take too much time and that I'll end up as overkill of a good character. What do you think?

**Ori**: Ah, I love sugar buzzes! They just make me so... happy! Your sugar buzz review most certainly made me happy! And, because you made me so happy... 

Ask and ye shall receive! 

You wanted a one-parter full of "T&V smoochies", you've got it! You wanted "gratuitous sex", you've got that too! What's more, you wanted Valdis in leather... oh, you've certainly given me some ideas with that one... 

Anyway, what I'm saying is that a one-shot featuring your favourite couple is coming your way soon! Just warning you that it'll be rated R. It's already half-way written, and I'm not planning on stopping until the rather large window of my room is completely fogged up!

**Svata**: I hope this chapter satisfies your incessant hunger for more. At least temporarily...

**Mickis**: I know what you mean about being upset that it's ending. I most certainly am. I'm not ready to say goodbye to all my original characters... *sniff!*

**Phoebe-Cole-lovers-foreve**: What can I say, darling, I do what I can! *laughs coquettishly* Seriously, I'm so very pleased that people can see beneath the surface of the story, to find similarities between it and the Charmed series. The whole Valdis/Cole and Josh/Jason thing was risky. Fans tend to be rather fanatical about their preferences and though I wanted the comparison made, I didn't want it to be too obvious.

.

In this chapter, I've placed a little scene that some of you might find somewhat familiar. **Nighcrawler** I'm pleased to say, figured it out all immediately. He even gave me the title of the episode it came from and the changes that I've made to it! I was very impressed. See if any of you can do the same.

I've almost reached the end, and I'm blabbing like an idiot, trying to show you guys in the few chapters I have left, how much your support actually means to me. Still, if I made you smile or, dare I say laugh, if I made your eyes water or made your heart race, if I made you bite even a single nail in anticipation just once, then I have done my duty as a writer! I hope you've all enjoyed the ride, as much as I did!

**.**

**Chapter 40: Walking on the Blade's Edge**

"Where to next?" sighed Phoebe in defeat.

"The football pitch," answered Wyatt, "it's the last place I can think of."

"Okay, but if he's not there we'll have to give up and go back to the manor."

He nodded.

"I just wish I knew where Talia was," complained Phoebe.

She had told Wyatt a little about Cole's visit. Only the necessary parts of course. That Talia was not with the Source, as they had first believed, that Cole denied any involvement in this affair, and that he suspected someone else of using Talia to get to him. Wyatt had accepted it all and, though he still had his doubts, Talia had told him enough about her father and her relationship with him, that he found it all possible. 

He was sceptic about Cole's claims of not being involved. He was the Source after all. But then again, Wyatt didn't really know what to think about the whole thing. None of them did. They were out of their depth and Wyatt knew it. They were dealing with the inner workings of the Underworld, as well as Talia's relationship with her father.

Talia had left him hours ago. He remembered her face when she had told him that she was going to go see her father, and the memory sent shivers down his spine. He didn't envy the Source at all, having to deal with an infuriated Talia! But Wyatt could not forget that Talia was a wanted woman in the Underworld. Knowing her, she had probably flamed there as if she owned the place. It was dangerous, reckless, and everyone, including Talia, knew it. 

She could take care of herself. Wyatt knew that better than anyone. But he was still worried about her.

"Take my hand aunt Phoebe, and I'll orb us over to the football pitch," he sad wearily.

********************

Talia smiled at Josh. She slowly rose from her seat next to him and offered him her hand.

"Take my hand. I'll flame us both back to my house."

He stared at her hand with a mixture of horror and fear. Talia winced.

"Please, Josh," she said, "trust me."

He hesitated for a long time and Talia could see the inner struggle in his eyes. Her hand remained where it was and she held her breath.

He finally seemed to reach a decision and, tentatively, took her hand.

"Well, well, well..." interrupted a mocking voice. "Isn't this sweet?"

The two teenagers turned to face the hooded figure standing a few feet in front of them, on the moist grass of the football pitch.

Talia stood defensively in front of Josh.

"Who are you?" she growled. "Reveal yourself."

A pair of pale hands rose to push the hood of the cloak, back. Grey hair surrounded a pale face with cold eyes.

Talia's eyes flashed with recognition.

She had met the demon in her father's court. He was a member of the Evil Council, not to mention one of the most politically influential and powerful demons around. Her father had never liked him, she knew, and neither had she. Talia had caught him leering at her once or twice in the official banquets she had to attend in her father's palace. What was he doing here?

"My lord Perdicus..." she said in a form of greeting.

"My lady Phoenix..." he answered bowing to her mockingly.

Talia bristled. That had been an unforgivable breach of protocol. The correct answer from any of her father's subjects was something in the line of 'Princess' or 'Your Highness'. Even, 'my Lady' would do! Phoenix was nothing but the nickname that had been granted her as the Source's assassin. Perdicus was being insolent and they both knew it. Talia reminded herself that by leaving the Underworld to join with the Charmed Ones, she had forfeited her title in the Underworld, but Perdicus' deliberate rudeness had touched a nerve.

"May I enquire as to the purpose of this visit?"

She had kept the conversation calm and polite, spoken softly, but clearly. Only the tone in which she had uttered those words proved how dangerous she really was. Her voice was cold and cruel, letting her father's blood speak through her.

"I have come for the mortal," he answered.

Talia started, then frowned. Her father had sent a member of the Evil Council to kill off her boyfriend? Something wasn't quite right here.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you have him, my lord," she said stonily.

But Perdicus had seen her shrewd calculations in the split second she had left her eyes unguarded. He was perceptive and a good judge of character; only two of the qualities that had earned him respect and power in the Underworld. In that split second, he had realised that he had to keep up the charade of the Source's involvement in this, if he wanted the desired effect to take place.

"My Lord requires the mortal's death. This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't defected. Come back to the Underworld, Princess. Defy the Source in this, and you condemn your little boyfriend here," he lied.

Much better, he thought to himself. Now whatever happened between them, Talia, would be angry at her father.

So that was it, thought Talia disappointedly. Her father had now resorted to blackmail to bring her back. He couldn't threaten the lives of the Charmed Ones or Wyatt, because they could protect themselves, but he had found a chink in her armour in Josh. Still, why had he sent a member of the Council for all this, rather than any other upper level demon? 

Maybe Cole didn't think that anyone else would stand a chance against her... She mentally smiled at this. 

Still, Cole hadn't even _liked_ Perdicus, much less trust him. And Talia was very much aware of how... volatile, the situation that she had created by leaving the Underworld, was, for the Source. Why would her father send _him_ of all people, to deal with her?

But Talia didn't have much time for thought. The demon in front of her impatiently awaited her answer.

"I refuse to be blackmailed, Perdicus," she said proudly. "Tell my father that I have chosen sides. I fight in the side of the Light now, and no amount of threats will change my decision."

Inwardly, Perdicus sighed with relief. His bluff had worked. He hadn't known that she would turn down his offer. In fact, the whole thing had been nothing more than a well-placed gamble, an educated guess at best, but he had laid the trap and she had fallen for it hook, line and sinker. 

He wasn't sure what he would have done if she hadn't turned his offer down, if she had conceded coming with him back to the Underworld to rejoin the Dark side. He supposed he would have then had to reveal himself and fight her anyway. Perhaps, no longer expecting him to attack, he could have taken her by surprise and killed her. But that would do nothing to rid him of Belthazor. No; Perdicus needed her alive and furious to go after the Source, and he was convinced that for that to happen, he had to take the mortal boy out.

He hadn't expected Talia to be with the boy. He had expected him to be an easy target, but now that he found her here, there was no other solution but to fight her. Perdicus wasn't sure he could defeat her in a battle of magic. He was very powerful, but so was she. He smiled when he realised that he didn't have to defeat her at all. All he had to do was distract her, simply get around her, to the mortal boy she currently shielded with her body. All he needed was one second, one solitary moment and his work would be done.

"You asked for it," he said, narrowing his eyes at her, "Anything that happens to him from now on, lies on your head! You are a traitor to your people Talia," he said dramatically, purposefully disregarding any and all titles.

Talia simply glared defiantly at him, waiting for his next move.

"Come now, Phoenix," he drawled. "You know how this works."

Before Josh's very eyes, Talia was suddenly surrounded by high flames. He backed away, terrified once again beyond belief. He had followed the conversation so far, watching in disbelief the exchange between these...creatures that lived in a world so very different from his own. 

It seemed that Talia's explanation of the situation had been rather...abbreviated. It looked like she had left certain things out...a lot of things out. 

He watched in fascination as Talia momentarily disappeared from the stands next to him to appear opposite Perdicus on the football pitch, in a burst of flames that soon died out. That must be what she had called flaming, he realised.

Talia reached in her long, leather coat. 

To Josh's astonishment, she withdrew a long sword from its confines. Even an enraged Talia had not dared walk the corridors of the Source's lair unarmed. 

Directly opposite her, Perdicus drew his own deadly sword.

Talia thought back on her training and her first sword fighting lesson. 

********************

_~Hand to hand combat is too safe. Sword fighting teaches confidence, integrity. ~_

She was barely eleven years old when she first lifted a sword, and she had already been training for the past five years. 

Her father taught her himself. She was grateful. His time was precious and she knew not to waste it. She was getting to be good...very good. Her father had never told her in so many words, but she had seen it in the proud twinkle of his eyes when she flawlessly performed a high kick or an acrobatic stunt she had spent hours on her own, practising. It was worth it.

_~"You need to learn how to fight like a demon, Talia," her father had told her, "training must come before everything."~_

And so, he taught her to fight.

Cole was always hard on her. He never pulled his punches, even when she was only tall enough to reach his waist. He had always treated her as an equal and Talia wouldn't have it any other way. Many were the days that she had left the Training Hall covered in bruises and cuts, with two black eyes, aching all over. 

She never complained. That would have been beneath her as Princess of the Underworld, daughter of the Darkness. And Talia was proud to a fault. 

She always went to bed after those gruelling training sessions, exhausted beyond thought. Invariably, she was woken up hours later, in the middle of the night, by her father. They hardly spoke during Cole's nightly visits, but he lay his hands on her wounds and healed them. The softer side of the Source was something that they kept between them. She accepted those acts of kindness without question, and it was enough...for both of them.

_~"I think it's twisted badly," complained a thirteen-year old Talia, cradling her throbbing ankle on the floor._

_"Stand up," said Cole coldly._

_"I can't stand up. I need a time out."_

_"No other demon would ever give you a time out when you need it, Talia..." he growled. "Now get up!"_

_"I said I can't get up!" She was tired and she was hurt. Her shoulder was aching where she had landed on it previously; she had a split lip and the beginnings of a black eye. "Damn it father, I'm your daughter, can't you see that it hurts?!"_

_"Demons worship strength, and power, and nothing else. To defeat a demon, you must channel all of your energy into your strength, including the pain!" he roared._

_He grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her to her feet._

_"Let go of me!" she snapped and pushed him away. "I can do it myself!"_

_She glared daggers at her father, while she limped onto a fighting stance._

_Cole's expression remained neutral and cold as he surveyed his daughter. When he finally spoke however, his voice was surprisingly gentle._

_"I don't want anything to happen to you Talia."_

_Her eyes softened. She understood. She was her father's daughter after all. _

_She nodded curtly as if nothing had happened between them, and drew on her stubbornness to block the pain of her hurt ankle._

_Her eyes showed her steely resolve as she raised her sword once again._

_"Let's go. I'm ready." ~_

A feral grin stretched on Talia's face as she looked into Perdicus' beady eyes. She had heard a lot about him and his skill with the sword, but despite the more-than-a-century's worth of experience he had on her, she would give him a run for his money.

*********************

Josh watched in horrified fascination as Talia and the stranger faced each other. They both raised their swords solemnly in salute to their opponent.

"I, Perdicus, Lord of Kilnair, Member of the Evil Council, challenge you, Lady Talia, Princess of All Evil, to a duel."

He swept his sword down, cutting the air diagonally.

"I accept your challenge," Talia answered formally, imitating his gesture. Her expression betrayed nothing. "Arm yourself."

Talia crouched in a fighting stance even as Perdicus lunged at her, sword raised high. She parried his thrust and twisted. He turned and thrust at her again. The empty football pitch echoed with the angry clang of metal on mental as her blade prevented his latest attack. She threw him off of her.

Talia turned and aimed a high kick at the hands that gripped the hilt of his sword. He took a step backwards and avoided her potentially disarming boot. Talia didn't miss a beat. She finished her turn and brought her sword-carrying arm up for a blow to Perdicus' midsection. He brought his sword down just in time to stop her blow, but he stumbled backwards with the force she had put in it.

The half-breed was good, he had to admit.

He feigned a move to the right and as she moved to block him, he turned to elbow her sharply in the kidneys. Perdicus smirked. A gasp of pain left Talia's lips as she arched her back, but she still managed to bring her sword up to block the blow aimed at her stomach.

Her father's voice echoed in her pain-filled mind even as she moved to block another of Perdicus' cuts.

_~Channel all of your energy into your strength, including the pain!~_

Talia gritted her teeth against the pain, and swept one leg under Perdicus' feet. He jumped just in time to avoid it, but when he landed, he found her too close to him to allow the use of his sword. Her raised nails scraped painfully against his cheek drawing blood. He stumbled backwards once again, rivulets of blood dripping down his face.

Damn it! All he needed was one tiny opening, one minute distraction, and a well-placed fireball would do his work. But their frenzied fighting hadn't given him a moment's chance.

Talia didn't wait for him to find his feet. She lunged at him viciously with her blade. He brought his up to block her, but her momentum was too great and he only managed to divert her aim from his chest to his shoulder.

Her blade pierced his flesh and he growled like a wounded animal with the pain. She slid her sword out of his shoulder, before whirling it around for what would have surely been the final blow in their duel, if he hadn't raised his sword barely on time to prevent her from taking his head off.

He was physically stronger than her, almost twice her size, and in the end that was what worked against her. 

He pushed her off him and this time she was the one to stumble backwards. Before managing to regain her balance he grabbed her hair in a bloodied hand and pulled her forward. She brought her blade in front of her and dug it into the ground to prevent her fall. With no time to turn his blade round, Perdicus kept his hand in her hair and dug the blunt hilt of his sword in the base of her neck.

Talia's vision swam before her eyes with the pain. She saw black spots and forced herself to retain her hold on her sword and stay conscious. If she passed out now, she knew she would never wake up again.

This was his chance. He could send a fireball and Talia would be unable to stop him from killing her mortal little friend. 

But Perdicus had gone insane with bloodlust. He brought his blade round.

His mind filled with the pain from his throbbing shoulder and the blood from his wound dripped down his arm to soak her long, brown hair in his hand. The need to feel her blood mingling with his, was almost unbearable. Perdicus thought nothing of thrones and schemes in that moment. He just wanted to watch her die by his hand.

Talia refused to give him the pleasure. She waited until the final second, when she could feel the blade slicing the air towards her exposed neck, before she moved sharply.

Perdicus' sword sliced through the silky strands between his fist and her scalp as she gave a sudden jerk of her head.

Free from his grasp, Talia stumbled away, dragging her sword with her to face him once again.

Perdicus looked angrily at the cinnamon tresses in his palm before throwing them disgustedly away. He had lost control back there; something that shouldn't have happened and _would_ not happen again.

Her death was not the aim here. He raised his eyes towards the boy that was watching them from the stands. His was.

Talia raised her eyes, while fighting for breath, to see Perdicus holding a fireball in his hand, an evil grin on his face. Her face twisted in horror at the sudden realisation of what he was about to do.

"NO!!!" she screamed as the fireball left his hand. She followed the fireball's trajectory. It seemed to travel impossibly slow. It slammed into Josh, who seemed too shocked to even scream as he was shot backwards by the force of the fireball.

Talia's scream tore through the night. 

It reached the ears of the four dark figures that had just magically appeared on the football pitch.

.

**A/N:** Okay, I have to say, that I am quite proud of the sword fighting scene in this chapter. I feel that it turned out fast, vicious, cruel and cunning, just like I imagined a demon duel to be like. I'm also fond of the small flashback scene between Talia and Cole. What do you think? I love writing action scenes, but I'm worried that I get carried away. Did I overdo the action? **Nightcrawler** convinced me otherwise, which is why I left the chapter as is, but I guess, in the end, you are all the only judges that count...

This should be the second to final chapter. Everything will be settled on this night at the school football pitch. I promise more action and drama to follow. I'll also probably have a small epilogue at the very end and then the story will be finished... *Sniff!* This is all very moving!


	41. For Love's Sake

Hello everyone!

I'm sorry I took so long to update, but even though this chapter has actually been ready to go for the last few days, Ernie's charger broke down on me, so I had no way of uploading it. Still, better late than never, right?

_Ernie: Thanks. Go. To..._

**Phoebe-Cole-lovers-foreve:** Yes, you guessed right. The flashback scene between Talia and Cole was supposed to remind you of the scene between Phoebe and Cole in _Enter the Demon._ I altered some of the dialogue to fit. I believe Cole _is _hard on the people he loves. He might have fallen in love with Phoebe, but he's still a demon and demons are hard by nature. He's also very much aware of how hard the Underworld is for anyone, never mind a young girl growing up. He just wants Talia to be prepared for everything and he often resorts to 'tough love' for that. Talia is her father's daughter and she understands that.

**Chantedly:** Entrancing is fine by me, darling! I'm glad you thought my little story made for such a pleasant little break. I hope you don't kill me after this chapter...

**Sweetone:** I'm so very glad you like the action in the last chapter, sweetie! This chapter's got some action too, and a bit of drama... I hope you enjoy it just as much!

**Ori:** I love sword fights too! I had a single lesson once, as part of a drama course I took in school. I loved it and I wished I knew more! Hmm... as flattering as the 'virtual season' comment was, I'm not quite ready to start on any other 'seasons'. Not until after my exams at least, at the end of May. Forgive me? 

I'm glad you like Talia. She really is a real person to me, and if through my words you can see her half as real as I can, then I've done my job. I honestly hope you don't decide to lead a mob after me, when you read this chapter... There's a certain surprise you might not like, but on a more cheerful note, I've finished the one-shot you requested. Please check it and review!

**Meow:** This is the last proper chapter, although there is an Epilogue to follow. I can't tell you how glad I am to hear that you'd read a Talia sequel even if it wasn't based on Charmed. Wyatt and Talia are my favourite characters, with Cole as a close third of course. There is quite a bit of the demonic lover boy in this chapter, although it might not be what you were hoping for.

**Paige:** Of course I give you credit for reading my story! I can't tell you how much it means to me to hear that anyone likes it. Keep reading, it's not over yet!

**Svata2004:** Never be too sure! The show should have taught you that. Hope you like this chapter!

**Mickis:** It has been one hell of a ride, hasn't it? I'm so glad to hear that someone else feels the same way. This chapter is a little sad, but I did my utmost best to make it wonderful for readers like you, who have been with me for quite a while. I can't tell you how much your reviews have meant to me. There were times when I couldn't wait to update, so I could read one of your reviews!

**Bob-the-bear:** Have you been checking out my other stories...? Wow, you are the kind of reviewer every writer wants! I really, really hope I don't disappoint with this chapter!

**Lauren:** Hey, have you reviewed before? I'm sorry if you have and I don't remember you. Ah well, all reviews are good reviews! Even the one and only flame I got for this story was good. How else am I supposed to roast my marshmallows? No, I've enjoyed writing this story too much to let it go, especially when I'm so close to the end...

.

Eek! I've done it again! Every time I tell myself that I'll keep the thank yous to a minimum, and every time, I end up blabbering like an idiot writing mini essays to practically every reviewer. I'm hopeless!

Right, a few public announcements.

This is the last chapter of this story *sniff, sniff, sob* and I was a complete wreck writing it! I locked myself in my room and refused to speak to anyone, until I was done! Still, I'm very proud of it and I think it was worth it. I've been told by the one, the only, the wonderful, **Nightcrawler** that it plays on the heartstrings, and that was the best compliment I have ever had about my writing! I hope you all enjoy it!

Also, I've written a one-shot that features Talia and Valdis in all their glory, by request of my wonderful reviewer **Ori**! It is rated R, but please, look it up read it and review. Self-promotion, I am no stranger to thee!

.

**Chapter 41: For Love's Sake**

Talia watched in horror as Josh was hit by Perdicus' fireball. The blond was thrown back with the impact, landed violently on the cold, hard ground, and stayed there.

A mirthless laugh left Perdicus' lips at her reaction and she refocused her attention on him. Talia's eyes narrowed.

"Talia...!"

Talia's attention wavered at the sound of her mother's voice, but her eyes did not leave the aging demon who was still laughing.

"Mom, take care of Josh, he's been hit with a fireball!" she yelled not allowing herself the luxury of hope, before launching herself back at Perdicus.

Without second thought Phoebe and Wyatt hurried to the blond boy lying deathly still, sprawled uncomfortably over the stands.

Perdicus' laugh was cut short by Talia's attack. Did he really think that the Phoenix would be reduced to tears at the attack on her mortal? It was her anger he had wanted to achieve with his death, and anger he did achieve, but now Perdicus had a great problem before him. Yes, Talia would be angry with her father, furious, but he had to stay alive to enjoy it. And that was easier said than done when the small girl with the now short hair, was throwing herself at him with a scream of unrestrained rage.

Her fist connected with his jaw and she spun round to bring the blade to his neck. He blocked her blow weakly. She came at him again and again. There was no way to fight rage like this. Beaded sweat formed on Perdicus' forehead with the effort of staying alive. Small cuts appeared all over his body as her sword cut blood-red kisses onto his flesh. His breath came in short, shallow gasps as he tried in vain to keep up with her furious jumps and slashes. She wasn't even giving him the chance to breathe, never mind shimmer to safety.

"PERDICUS...!"

Everyone at the football pitch froze. The snarling face of the Source emerged from a wall of flames as he approached the two fighters. Where Cole stepped, large burning footprints exploded on the green grass.

Phoebe and Wyatt, crouched over the crumpled figure that was Josh, watched from the stands helplessly, completely forgotten by the three figures below.

Perdicus looked into Cole's black eyes; the Source's eyes. He saw his doom there, his own painful death. He swallowed. The game was up. There was no hope. He had sacrificed everything he had, his very life, on the altar of his own ambition. He had placed his heavy bet, and he had lost.

"Father..." Talia hissed. "Come to see the results of your handiwork?"

Cole's eyes never left Perdicus to look at his daughter, but when he finally spoke his words were directed at her.

"I told you before Talia. I didn't order any of this. It's all been one big scheme to set us against each other and get both of us out of the way. _Lord_ Perdicus," he drawled, stretching the title in a most mocking manner, "is the head of a conspiracy in which several Council members are involved. A bid for power, I presume, hey Perdicus?"

Anger flashed in Perdicus' eyes.

"You half-breeds don't belong in the higher levels of the Underworld! You are not worthy of the throne!" he snarled at Cole.  "You are only half a demon; an insult to everything the Source stands for! I remember well what happened sixteen years ago _my liege_. How you turned your back on the Underworld for _love_," he spat the word out as if it tasted foul on his tongue, "for the love of a Charmed bitch!"

Fire shone in the depths of the Source's black eyes, and a fair distance from Perdicus, on his right, and with her blade still aimed at him, the Source's daughter growled with the effort of holding back the rage that gripped her. She struggled to keep the Phoenix from leaping out of her and tearing the demon limb from limb.

But Perdicus wasn't finished.

"And as for you _Princess_," he hissed, "most of our people were shaken to the core by your betrayal, but not me! I expected it from the very beginning. You are half-witch after all... And not just any witch, half-Charmed! Had someone else been the Source, you would have never been allowed to live, never mind be showered with power and titles! Your very existence is an insult to everything our world stands for! Of course you turned your back on the Underworld; it was in your mixed, half-breed blood! You are an _abomination_ Talia, you UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BITCH!"

"That is ENOUGH, father!"

All those present turned to see the latest addition to their party. Valdis advanced threateningly in front of his father.

"What are you doing here, boy?!"

"Give it a rest father. It's over."

Talia's eyes which had been burning with rage during Perdicus' little speech, widened at Valdis entrance. _Perdicus was Valdis' father?!_

Valdis locked eyes with Talia. Something shone in their grey, steel depths. _Was he asking for her forgiveness? _Talia's mouth opened in a silent scream of horror and she unconsciously took a step backwards. But his daughter's reaction went unnoticed by the Source.

"Come to finish your father's work Valdis?" Cole asked coldly.

Valdis didn't dare answer.

"I trusted you, I took you under my wing, and I had Xander train you personally! And you betrayed me in the worst way possible. Why?" he demanded.

Valdis didn't dare meet his mentor's eyes.

"My life is forfeit, my liege. I have betrayed you and I no longer deserve the honour to serve you. I have no excuse my Lord, but what I did, I did not do out of spite or ambition. You must believe that."

"Then why Valdis?" asked Cole softly, yet firmly.

Valdis stayed silent looking at the ground between his feet.

Talia had brought a hand to cover her mouth in horror and disbelief. _Valdis was one of them!_ He had schemed with her father's enemies, with her own enemies. He had been part of a conspiracy whose aim was to destroy both her and the only family she had known for sixteen years. He had made her doubt her father, herself, had caused her pain and anguish, torn apart her convictions... and he had played mind games. She had believed his kisses, his sweet lies. Was it really almost two weeks ago that they had spent that one fateful, magical night in each other's arms? She had even dared to think...

_~"You're in love with her, aren't you?" Xander suddenly asked._

_There was silence between them as the two demons stared at each other. Valdis was the first to lower his eyes.  
  
"Is it that obvious?"~  
  
_

She had overheard Valdis' conversation with Xander. She had allowed herself to believe in the possibility that he might actually _love_ her. A bitter smile rose to her lips. How naïve of her...

"Why, Valdis?" Cole repeated impatiently.

"For Love..."

Valdis' voice was soft, yet it echoed and rang in the empty football pitch. Time froze as Valdis looked at the girl whose image haunted his dreams and every waking hour for months. Talia forgot to breathe and her heart rose to her throat.

A speechless Cole looked from his former protégé to his daughter and back again.

.

Momentarily forgotten by everyone around him and in as much shock at his son's pronouncement as everyone else, Perdicus twisted his face in disgust and hate as he looked at the petite brunette with the unevenly cut hair and drawn sword, through narrowed eyes.

His right hand clenched involuntarily. When his fingers unfurled, a fireball lay in the centre of his palm.

.

A familiar glow in the periphery of his vision captured Valdis' attention as the fireball left Perdicus' hand. Perdicus' shout of triumph, mingled with his son's cry of warning as Valdis threw himself in front of Talia.

A gasp left Talia's parted lips as a strong, familiar body flung itself at her to land them both on the cold, wet ground with a thud that forced all the air out of her lungs. In the background she thought she heard her mother screaming. She was vaguely aware that Perdicus' triumphant yell was cut short as she frantically worked to look at the dark haired young man that lay protectively on top of her.

"Valdis...?" she called.

She brought her hand up in front of her eyes to find it covered with crimson blood. 

_Oh no...please no...please no..._

She pushed Valdis' warm body off her and sat up. She turned him round to look into a pair of grey eyes that immediately locked with her own.

"Talia..." Valdis croaked, and bile rose to the back of her throat as she took in the huge, gaping wound that was a bloody, half-charred mess on his chest.

"WYATT!!" she screamed.

"I'm right here," answered the blond boy who already stood next to her.

She looked at him with her panic-filled eyes and it broke his heart.

"Cure him!"

There was sorrow written all over his face.

"I can't Tal. He's a pureblood demon. My powers don't work on him."

"Father?!" she called frantically.

"I can't Talia," came Cole's deep voice from somewhere behind her. "Healing may be part of my powers, but it isn't exactly the Source's forte. Healing is a power of the Light."

"You are the Source! There must be something you can do!" she demanded.

He shook his head sadly.

"You know how our world works Talia. There's nothing like a whitelighter's powers of healing for the warriors of the darkness. No demon cares if another is hurt. Valdis needs potions and charms, but he doesn't have the time for them."__

Talia's eyes watered as she looked into Valdis' pain-filled, grey orbs. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

Cole looked at the younger demon pityingly.

"I'm sorry sir..." the young man rasped. "I've let you down."

"You have not let me down, Valdis," Cole firmly assured him. "You have saved my daughter's life, and for that, I thank you."

Valdis looked back at the girl in whose arms he now lay.

"Don't cry Talia..." he said raising his rough hand to cup her smooth cheek. She leaned into his hand never breaking eye contact. "What I did...I was jealous of Josh. Watching you day after day...I fell in love with you. I knew I could never belong in the side of the Light. The only way I could think for us to be together, was for you to return to the Underworld. It was selfish of me...and it was wrong. Will you forgive me?"

Tears fell freely on Talia's cheeks.

"You had nothing to be jealous of," she sobbed, "it was you I loved, not Josh! No one's made me feel the way you have, and that night, at the cabin... you knew who I was, the things I've done, but to you I was just Talia, not a Princess for you to flatter or a freak to fear, just Talia... I woke up from my nightmare and you were there to hold me, and I felt safe, protected. And it scared me, because you are a demon, and I turned to the Light. You weren't supposed to make me feel like that. And that's why I left. I fell in love with you that night, and I've only just realised it, and now you're..." she broke off, unable to continue.

Valdis' face lit up throughout her speech and now, his hand squeezed Talia's in his.

"Say it..." he said, "I want to hear you say it, Talia."

Talia swallowed another sob.

"I love you, Valdis."

"Again..."

"I love you."

Valdis coughed and spluttered in Talia's arms. She held him tight as the tremors racked his body. Blood trickled from his mouth.

His coughing stopped and he was left gasping for breath as Talia, terrified, looked on.

"Kiss me...Talia...one, last time. Kiss...me."

She leaned over him then and covered his lips with her own. Her tears mingled with his blood. He gasped, and she felt him tense against her and then suddenly, relax. A sob caught in her throat and she felt her heart shatter in a thousand pieces. She opened her eyes to see his, looking back at her. But they were empty, dead. The tears fell down her face like rain and she hugged him to her, rocking him gently. Through the heavy mist of her sorrow, she felt her father's heavy hand rest comfortingly on her shoulder.

.

**A/N:** Please don't kill me...


	42. Epilogue

**A/N: **Okay everyone, now this really _is _the end. It's all so sad..._ *Sob*_

_Ernie: We. Will. __Miss.__ You.__ All._

_Talia: We sure will Ernie..._

_._

**Important Notice:** I have good news. Talia will have a sequel. I repeat, this story **_will _**have a sequel!!! 

But before you all start jumping up and down for joy (or slumping down in disappointment) I have to warn you that while it will be Talia and Wyatt based, it will not necessarily be '_Charmed'_ based. It will hopefully be the merger of two different magical worlds, and if you've read some of my other stories, then you know what I'm talking about. The only bad news are that the sequel will have to wait until after my exams (end of May). If you want me to send you an email when I start posting this other story then please leave your email address in a review or leave a signed review.

.

**Meow14:** You are almost too kind! I can't tell you what it means to me that you like all my original characters so much. I hope you've read the above notice and that it's made you happy. What can I say? You were very convincing!

**Mickis****:** I made you cry? This is going to sound terrible, but I can't tell you how happy it made me to hear that! If I can evoke that much feeling with my writing, then I can really be proud of this story and myself. For this, I'm dedicating the epilogue to you!

The last chapter was terribly hard to write. I _don't_ cry. I haven't cried in years to be exact, but I was sorely tempted when I was writing it, I'll tell you that! Read the notice above. Your wish is my command...

**Lauren: **Does the notice above answer your question? Glad you like it!

**Svata2004:** Read on and find out! You have been wonderful! One of my most devoted readers and reviewers and for that I'm really grateful. I hope you like the final chapter!

**Frances****: **Frances! *squeals scandalised* Now that's not very nice! I think Valdis added a _very_ nice touch to the story. Oh well, each to his own and I'm glad you liked the story!

**Bob-the-bear:** Sorry to have upset you, but really all your answers should be answered here, so read on. Thanks for all your support and good luck with your own writing.

**TanyaM****:** I'm always impressed with your poignant observations! I agree 100% with what you say. I liked Valdis, but after what he's done, I really did think it was the only way he could have redeemed himself. Talia will _never_ be one sided. Her charm (pun intended) rests with her multi-faceted personality. And I do like my Wyatt. I happen to think that Wyatt and Talia make a great team. Please read the above notice for information on the sequel.

**Mixer:** *Grins sheepishly* I guess it was rather rotten of me and I hated killing Valdis, but if you read what I told Tanya above, I kina-sorta thought that that was the way it should all be. I'm really happy to hear you say that you thought it was 'brilliantly done'! I do hope that 'threatening fist' doesn't _accidentally_ swing my way...

**Phoebe-Cole-foreve:** I know what you mean. Don't tell anyone but, I was kinda rooting for him too. As for Talia copes... read on and find out.

**Paige:** I really am rather terrible, aren't I? You can't imagine how much I hated myself for doing that. But please don't kill me. I promised a sequel, and how am I ever to write it if you kill me?

**Chantedly****:** Rather sadistic and pessimistic of you, but I happen to agree. I'm glad you've enjoyed the story! Oh and regards to your personal demon, still dating him?

.

A couple more things before I let you get on with the story.

I've been revising some of the earlier chapters. I'm particularly proud of the revised chapter three and an **additional scene** featuring Cole! Go check it out!

Had it not been for **Nightcrawler** the epilogue would have been a lot shorter than it is. He absolutely insisted I put in the second part, even though I thought ending it after the first part was more appropriate. But, who am I to deny him anything when he's done so much for me already? Tell me what you think!

.

**Epilogue**

Her bare feet dug deeper into the golden sand and she jumped out of the way of the icy waves barely in time. She hugged her coat tighter around her body. A weak smile appeared on her face as she gazed at the horizon, the formerly grey clouds blushing with the rising sun, over the grey, restless sea. Salty tears made their way down her cheeks.

"I knew I'd find you here," said a deep voice from somewhere behind her.

There was no need for her to turn to face the speaker. She knew that voice as well as she knew her own.

"Hello, Father."

"Beautiful isn't it?" he said as he came to stand next to her. "A bright new day, a new beginning, light and colour in the midst of a cold, winter morning!"

Talia attempted a weak smile, but it came out as more of a grimace than anything else.

"The silver lining of a cloud, a shaft of light in the darkness, hope in Pandora's box..." she listed, obviously unimpressed by Cole's attempt to lift her spirits.

"I'm sorry Talia."

Talia sighed.

"So am I, Father." She turned to face him. "You said that you had nothing to do with the contract on Josh and I should have believed you. You've never lied to me before. I should have taken your word for it."

Cole shrugged.

"Don't apologise Talia. They knew exactly how I work. The whole operation was set up exactly as I would have set it up. Yes, I've never lied to you before, but we were never on different sides in the war before. You had every reason to doubt me. Seeing me with your own eyes give the order..." he sighed, "what else would you believe?"

"About that..."

"It was Valdis. He was a demon of illusion. Did you know that?"

She nodded.

"I looked him up in the Book of Shadows when I discovered he was a demon. I just never made the connection."

Father and daughter stayed silent for a while.

"Josh?" 

She had been afraid to ask sooner.

"He's fine. Phoebe told me that it was touch and go there for a while, but Wyatt healed him. Leo arrived after you left. He helped."

"He must really hate me."

Cole said nothing for some time. What was there to say to something like that when there was a very real possibility that it was true?

"He doesn't hate you. He's probably terrified of you, but..."

Cole took one look at his daughter and fell silent again. He really wasn't very good at this sort of thing.

"Talia, you _did_ save his life, twice, and if he doesn't recognise that, well then he's not really worth being upset about."

Talia sighed softly. She still felt guilty about Josh. He would have never been in danger if it wasn't for her in the first place.

"Your cousin Wyatt said that Josh has agreed to keep everything he knows to himself. You'll be able to return to school whenever you feel like it. Like none of it ever happened."

_Like none of it ever happened..._

The sentence hang in the air between them and both of them recognised its untruthfulness.

Talia slowly lowered herself on the sand and sat down resting her chin on her upraised knees. Cole sat next to her. Father and daughter simply stared out to sea, each lost in their own thoughts. They watched the sunrise in silence.

"I met Wyatt. He's a remarkable young man. I understand you two are close."

She said nothing.

"He's worried about you and so is your mother. All of them are, really. You left without saying goodbye," he chastised gently, "just flamed out without the slightest explanation and after what happened..."

.

_The tears fell down her face like rain and she hugged him to her, rocking him gently. Through the heavy mist of her sorrow, she felt her father's heavy hand rest comfortingly on her shoulder. _

_Wyatt kneeled down next to her._

_"He's dead Tal," spoke Wyatt's soft voice._

_She turned her dead, expressionless eyes towards him. Wyatt fought off the urge to shudder at the endless pain he saw there. Talia gently pushed Valdis' lifeless body off her and laid it gently on the wet grass._

_"Perdicus?" she asked of her father._

_Cole moved to show a still-smouldering pile of ashes on the ground._

_"He died screaming. I made sure of that."_

_Talia simply nodded._

_"Take care of Valdis' body, will you?"_

_And with that, she flamed out._

.

"Tell my mother I'm sorry. I...I need some time. Time to think, time to mourn..."

"For Valdis...?"

"For Valdis...and for Nicholas; for who I once was..."

"It's a good thing the Christmas holidays are coming up. At least you won't be missing any school..." he joked, then grew serious again. "Take as much time as you need Talia. These past few months, you've dealt with more things than anyone should have to deal with in a lifetime."

She smiled in gratitude.

"Do you have a key for the house?" he asked.

Cole's eyes were drawn to the white house that stood proudly further down the beach.

"Yes."

Talia pulled a leather chord out of her black t-shirt. Hanging from it, were two gold keys. One was for the cabin just outside San Francisco and the other was for the little villa on the Greek island of Pontikonissi, on whose sandy beach they were currently sitting on.

Cole smiled.

"You've always loved this place."

Talia smiled back.

"It's the one place where I can be me. I loved it when you brought me here as a child. It was the only time we did the type of normal things that parents and children do. Go swimming, have barbeques, relax..."

Cole's face darkened and he looked down.

"I've taken that away from you, haven't I, Talia? 

"What man asks his six-year-old daughter to commit murder? What kind of man puts a price on his child's head? I'm afraid I haven't been a very good father."

Talia looked at him and her eyes softened.

"You've done the best you could and I understand that." 

She placed a small hand on his arm and smiled up at him. 

"Most people would find this hard to believe, coming from the Source's daughter, but I've always felt loved. Growing up, I always felt like I could tell you anything! My childhood wasn't ideal, but it wasn't too bad. I was a bloody _Princess_! I had Uncle Xander, and I had _you_. It was rather fun to think that the three of us stood against the world... You both treated me as an equal member of our team and I wouldn't have it any other way. Yes, I've done some bad things in the past, but you never forced me to do any of it. It was my choice. And part of me couldn't help feeling proud that you trusted me with all those missions..."

Cole raised his head and his eyes met his daughter's.

"You can come back you know. 

"We'll make up some sort of story and convince the Council that you never joined the other side; that we had a simple fight between us instead, and you ran away from home and only just decided to come back. Dacremont, Cremon, Perdicus, they're all gone now. No one would question us.

"You can even have a position in the Council if you want, the first woman to ever do so. Even the Seer never managed that!"

Talia smiled softly and shook her head.

"I've chosen my path."

Cole seemed disappointed, but in all honesty he didn't really think she would agree. Talia rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Could you take a holiday?" she asked. "Spend a few days with me here?"

She could feel him hesitate.

"We're on different sides now Talia. Things aren't the way they used to be."

She sighed.

"I know. But only uncle Xander, you and I, know about this place. No one from either side could ever find us here. You're the one who put up all the protections, remember?"

She needed her father more than ever, but she didn't tell him. She wouldn't beg, and if he decided that he couldn't stay, then she would have to manage without him, she decided. Talia waited patiently for his answer.

"Give me three to four days to tie up some loose ends, appoint new Council members... I can probably steal away about a week."

She smiled at him.

"It won't be a regular thing, Talia," he warned. "You are a witch now and I'm still the Source."

"I know." 

He sighed. From the moment she had decided to ask him, he hadn't stood a chance. He never could deny her anything...

The sun rose higher and Talia's gaze wandered over the winter landscape that was the beach. In all honesty, she much preferred a stormy sea than a balmy one. There was just something wild and unrestrained about it that she loved. When she had told her father this, one evening, he had laughed and told her that the stormy sea was a bit like her. Wild, unrestrained and beautiful, he had said. She had laughed with pleasure and swatted his arm gently. Now she couldn't help but wonder if the similarities between her and the sea ended there. After all, how many ships and sailors had the frothing waters brought to their humid graves?

"It didn't even occur to me until I came here, but...I cried for him, Father. Aren't the Phoenix's tears supposed to heal all wounds?"

Cole saw the pain in his daughter's big, brown eyes and his arm, almost unconsciously, tightened around her. He brought her closer towards him and rested his own head on her soft hair.

"_Almost_ all wounds, Talia..._almost_ all wounds. I've thought about this too and here's what I've come up with. Magic is tied to emotions. There was a lot of hate and anger in that fireball Perdicus aimed at you, and Valdis took it at full force. It was just too powerful and the damage too great to counteract, even with Phoenix tears. Pure, unmitigated hatred cannot be healed by any magic in the world. There was nothing that you, or anyone else for that matter, could have done to save him."

She turned her face to his chest and he felt her tremble in his arms. A hoarse sound escaped her throat. She was crying. He had watched her cry last night, but now she was crying in his arms and he felt her pain sharper than he ever thought possible. He felt helpless as sobs racked her small body and she cried on the front of his cloak. Before last night, it had been years since he had seen her cry. Not since she was six, he thought with a pang...when she had sacrificed her innocence at his request. He had no idea if she had cried on her own since then, but she had never cried in front of him. 

He understood her need to cry. He was glad to see that she still could. He had lost that ability, years ago... All he could do was hold her, and hope that it was enough.

Talia would get through this eventually. She had the Halliwells and her cousin Wyatt, who, Cole realised, all adored her. And she had him. 

But most of all, Talia had inner strength that bent steel and more courage and bravery than anyone he'd ever met. He felt one more strangled sob against his chest and he turned to envelop her in his embrace and allow her to cry properly on his shoulder. He used his large hand to gently pat her hair. 

Yes, it would take time, but Talia would be alright after all.

.

"Cole...!" shouted Phoebe, immediately rising from the couch.

"Have you found her, sir?" asked Wyatt anxiously.

"I have," Cole answered. "She's fine. Understandably upset of course, but fine."

Everyone's faces relaxed with relief.

"Why couldn't I feel her?" asked Leo. "She's half-witch and under my protection, I should have been able to feel her. Where was she?"

Cole turned to look coldly at the man that, at one time, he felt was the closest thing to a friend he had ever had.

"Talia is safe. She's at the one place where she is safe from both your world and mine. That's all you need to know," he answered curtly.

"When will she be back?" asked Wyatt.

"When she's good and ready!" Cole snapped at him. 

He had had a trying couple of hours with Talia and he knew he had an even more trying next few days at the Underworld waiting for him. Replacing Council members was always a messy affair. Bloodthirsty demons took out their opponents in order to ensure the appointment of their position. It was literally a case of last man standing, walking off with all the spoils. The last thing he needed was the Haliwells giving him the third degree about Talia.

Leo scowled at Cole for snapping at his son. Piper noticed.

"Alright everyone," she said prodding Leo and Wyatt in the general direction of the kitchen, "in the kitchen you go. I'll make us all some breakfast."

"But mum..."

"Now, Wyatt! You too, Paige!"

Paige grimaced with displeasure. She could see what Piper was doing, but she was very reluctant to leave Phoebe alone with Cole. There was nothing she could do about it however. One look at Piper showed that the eldest Haliwell would take no argument.

"We'll be in the kitchen, Phoebe. Just call if you need us," she said, throwing Cole a dirty look, before Piper managed to shove her out of the room.

Cole was looking everywhere but Phoebe.

"How is she really, Cole?" she asked softly.

He sighed.

"She's hurting, Phoebe. I don't think you have any idea what these past few months were like for her."

Phoebe stiffened, then nodded slowly. 

As much as she hated Cole's comment, she recognised how true it was. Talia was a very private person. Her own mother knew about her only what Talia herself had wanted her to know.

"Could you take me to her?"

Slowly, Cole shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Phoebe. I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Phoebe demanded getting angry.

"Don't do this, Phoebe, please. She'll come back to you, I promise, but only when she's ready!"

Phoebe looked him in the eye and saw that he was telling the truth. She sighed.

"It's just so hard! I wish there was something I could do!"

Cole smiled softly.

"It's strange how quickly it comes, isn't it?"

She turned to look at him.

"What does?"

"Caring. Worrying."

Phoebe nodded studying the carpet.

"I wish she'd trusted me with what was going on."

"Talia's very independent, and very stubborn. Like someone else I know..."

She lifted her eyes to see the amused look on his face.

"I'm not stubborn!"

Cole raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ok, maybe little," she said, throwing her hands in the air.

He chuckled softly.

"Ah, Phoebe! You haven't changed a bit, have you?"

"You have."

He shrugged.

"You made your position on us clear enough, years ago. I had to move on. For Talia's sake. It doesn't mean that I've stopped thinking of you."

"Cole-"

"No Phoebe, hear me out. You were the love of my life, just like I was yours. We both know it, so why deny it? I'd give all this up in a second if I thought we could be together again," he said sadly.

She took one look at him and it broke her heart. She still loved him. She still wished things could have been different.

"We both know that's not going to happen, Cole," she said softly.

Cole closed his tired eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, we do. And so, I'm stuck in my world, you're stuck in yours, and Talia's dangling somewhere in the middle. What a family we make!"

The bitterness in his voice, echoed the bitterness in her heart. He was right of course. Phoebe stayed silent.

"I have to go, Phoebe," he said straightening up.

"Back to the Underworld?"

"Yes."

They avoided looking at each other for a while.

"If you see Talia... tell her I love her."

Cole nodded and flamed out of the manor.

.

**FINIS.******

.


End file.
